Америка Линда, Little América
by 0o.Hikaru.o0
Summary: Quién iba a decirle a Alfred que un dia se despertaría con un cambio de sexo gratuito... y mucho menos que esto haría que aquellas dos personas cambiaran su actitud... Ahora la cosa se complica. Fem!USA x Rusia x UK / Otras parejas/ .COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**Америка Линда, Little América**

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, soy relativamente nueva por estos lares xD Y, por fin me decidí a subir, espero que os guste (o no) pero de todas formas dejadme un review please *.* bueno, allá voy con el disclaimer y tal... xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran seria rica! Y todos en el fanfiction me adorarían jaja la historia si es mía ;)

Advertencias: parejas raras :S Rusia x USA x UK además de posible mención de otras parejas (puede ser)

Rated: T (por las dudas) posible M, no sé, me lo pensaré ^^

Notas: 1. Fem!USA, por lo que puede quedar un poco OoC, pero entiéndanme, es una chica, no puede ser tan idiota como siempre xDD perdón por algún que otro comportamiento de América cuando chica, digamos que tiene lo que tiene y no sabe cómo usarlo correctamente xD (tito Francis se aprovecharía mucho de eso jaja)

2. Este fic tendrá varios capítulos, aunque no sé cuantos… extensión variable Iré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, si merece la pena jeje ^^

3. Para referirme a los personajes utilizo tanto los nombres humanos como la nacionalidad y el país que representan. Digo, Rusia puede ser tanto "Rusia" como "el ruso" o "Iván"… Para mí es más cómodo así ya que no suena tan repetitivo… Espero que no sea muy raro o lo que sea... bueno! no os entretengo mas, aquí va el primer capítulo ^^

~Capitulo 1~

Ivan Braginski caminaba tranquilamente por calles americanas. Había tenido que alojarse en "tierra hostil" durante unos días por motivos políticos, pues su presidente estaba reunido con el superior de ese idiota de América. Llevaba bastante tiempo recorriendo las calles de la capital, intentando familiarizarse con la cultura local, misión que consideraba imposible; por más que lo intentaba no le encontraba ninguna lógica al comportamiento de los estadounidenses que se agolpaban en los restaurantes de comida basura, y abarrotaban las grandes avenidas corriendo como si el mismo demonio les metiera prisa. No le gustaba el ambiente tan sofocante y abarrotado, incluso se vio obligado a quitarse su querida bufanda y su abrigo. Quería volver a Moscú, le gustaba el calor, pero aquello era tan desagradable…  
Decidió torcer por una calleja apartada de la avenida principal para buscar un poco de tranquilidad, cuando…

-¡Aah! ¿Qué hago, qué hago?

El ruso se detuvo en seco, mirando a ambos lados. Esa voz le resultaba familiar, pero estaba seguro de no haberla oído antes.

Oyó un nuevo quejido, y esta vez si pudo localizar al dueño.  
O mejor dicho, a la dueña.

Era una chica, una americana, con el pelo rubio y ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos azules y unas gafas balanceándose en un equilibrio precario sobre su nariz, pues le quedaban demasiado grandes. En realidad, todo le quedaba demasiado grande; la camisa que llevaba anudada bajo el pecho le colgaba de los hombros con las mangas tapándole las manos, y los pantalones, que parecían cortados apresuradamente para que no le arrastraran, amenazaban con caerse si no se los sujetaba.  
A pesar de todo eso, la conciencia de nación rusa hizo que supiera sin dudar de quien se trataba.

-¿A-América…?

El (la) aludido se giró hacia Ivan, sobresaltado, pegando la espalda a la pared del callejón.

- A… ¡Ahahahaha~! ¡R-Rusia! –Rió nerviosamente, agarrándose la ropa-¡¿C-Como tú por aquí?

-¿Eres una…chica, da?- pregunto el ruso, atónito.

-¡E-eso parece, Ahahahaha~!- contestó América. Sonaba rara esa risa estridente de la boca de una chica.

-¿Cómo es posible, da?-preguntó Ivan, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

-¡Pues… h-hay una explicación totalmente lógica para esto! ¡Ahahahaha~! S-si que la hay…- aseguró Alfred.

Y Rusia entendió que no tenía ni idea.

-P-pero ahora t-tengo cosas que hacer, ¡el héroe está ocupado! ¡Ahahahaha~!- se apresuró a decir América, asomándose a la esquina que daba a la avenida comercial de la que Ivan acababa de salir, sin atreverse a girarla.

Era una situación curiosa para el ruso, pues cada vez que asomaba la cabeza a la avenida volvía a esconderla medio temblando. ¿Qué había sido del héroe?

-¿No ibas a algún sitio, da?-sonrió Ivan, con esa expresión tan característica suya.- ¿Tienes miedo, da?

-¡NO!- Saltó América, alarmado- ¡Es solo que…! ¡Que…!- apretó los dientes, frustrado por no saber qué decir. Finalmente cerró la boca (por primera vez en su vida), y miró al suelo sonrojado - Es que… esta mañana me he levantado así, y como mi ropa no me quedaba decidí salir a comprar… ¡Pero todos se me quedan mirando, y algunos hasta me silban! ¡Y…! –Alfred miró al ruso de reojo, y su sonrojo aumentó violentamente por lo que volvió a mirar al suelo. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal sintiéndose tan expuesto frente a Rusia, su mayor rival y enemigo desde el periodo de guerras. -¡Bueno, ya! ¡Venga, ríete, comunista! ¡Lo estas deseando!- le gritó…al suelo.

Ivan barajó las distintas opciones de qué hacer. La situación le resultaba verdaderamente cómica, ver al "héroe" en ese estado era hilarante, pero no iba a reírse, no era su estilo. El ruso no pudo evitar pensar lo fácil que sería hacer que América fuera uno con él ahora, parecía tan frágil, y ver ese rostro tan femenino y lindo suplicando por su vida sería… No, no podía hacer eso, no ahora que su jefe estaba en una reunión pacífica con el jefe de América… lástima. Por lo tanto solo le quedaba una opción.

Alfred se sobresaltó al notar algo pesado sobre los hombros. Rusia le acababa de cubrir con su abrigo, sonriéndole.

-¡¿Q-qué haces, comunista?- exclamó el americano, alarmado.

-Te acompaño a comprar, da.- contestó él, simplemente, sin borrar su sonrisa característica- Y si vas con mi abrigo, la gente no te mirará raro, da.

-¡A-a-alto ahí! ¡N-no pienso dejarme chantajear, ni hacerme uno contigo después de esto!- le advirtió ella, (si, ella, porque ya no podía referirse a América como "él") mientas le señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo.

…sería un buen plan.

-No voy a hacer nada de eso, ahora somos aliados, da.- contestó Ivan, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro puro de Alfred. –Solo te ofrezco mi ayuda, ¿vamos, da?

América miró al ruso con desconfianza, pero al toparse solo con su típica sonrisa de niño inocente -ya, y un cuerno- no pudo poner ninguna pega que no sonara infundada o prejuiciosa, por lo que asintió, a regañadientes, y se puso bien el abrigo de Rusia. Ivan se rió un poco al ver lo grande que le quedaba –no lo puedo evitar, era tan patético, menudo héroe ¡JA!- y Alfred se sonrojó hasta las orejas y, dándose la vuelta, echó a andar, furiosa hasta las lágrimas. Maldita sea, un héroe como él (de hecho, era "ella") obligado a aceptar la ayuda de un comunista. El abrigo estaba tan empapado de su olor que luego tendría que frotarse con aguarrás para hacer que desapareciera.

Ivan no tardó en ponerse a la altura de la americana, sin borrar la sonrisa. Se veía tan pequeña dentro de su abrigo…tan frágil y débil… sería tan fácil hacerse uno… ¡Ah, basta ya de pensar eso! No debía hacerlo, obligar a América supondría…  
Un momento… ¿y si… no tenía que obligarla? _Kolkolkolkolkolkol…_

-Hey, ruso loco, deja de poner caras raras…- refunfuñó América, mirándole de reojo.

-Lo siento, da. Me acordaba de algo divertido, da.- sonrió él.

América hizo una mueca.

-Seguro que pensabas en la última persona a la que torturaste hasta la muerte…- murmuró, con un escalofrió.

-Eso es otro tipo de diversión, da.-sonrió Rusia, de nuevo, y Alfred estuvo a punto de encogerse por el miedo que le dio esa sonrisa. No debía bajar la guardia, no ahora que era muchísimo más vulnerable que de costumbre.- ¿Entramos en esta tienda, da?- preguntó Ivan, señalándole a la americana una tienda de ropa femenina, de aspecto desenfadado. En el escaparate se exhibían varias chaquetas como la que Alfred solía llevar.

La americana enarcó las cejas; había que reconocer que Rusia conocía sus gustos…

…seguro que le espiaba, que miedo.

Ivan acompañó a Alfred de compras toda la tarde, hasta que la personificación del país pudo hacerse con un buen montón de prendas de chica. América no sabía como el ruso pudo aguantar tanto tiempo en su compañía sin intentar matarle… a lo mejor estaba exagerando y era verdad que ahora eran aliados.

Tras el intento de Alfred de asesinar a una dependienta de una tienda de lencería cuando insinuó que el ruso era su novio (intento que Ivan tuvo que frustrar), ambos países volvieron cargados de bolsas a casa de la americana. Ya en la puerta, esta no tuvo más remedio que ofrecerle a Rusia algo de tomar, como agradecimiento por haberle acompañado de compras. Luego, se juró, lo echaría de allí a patadas si era necesario.

-Siéntate donde quieras, yo voy a ponerme algo decente.- dijo América, desconfiando un poco, pero cogiendo las bolsas y metiéndose en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tas de sí.

Sacó la ropa de sus respectivas bolsas sin muchos miramientos, esparciéndola sobre la cama hasta localizar unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas marrones y una camiseta blanca con la bandera de EEUU.  
La primera parte fue fácil, la ropa interior de la parte inferior no tenía ciencia, y los pantalones y las botas menos. El problema…

Ivan se sentó en uno de los sofás de su anfitriona, curioseando con la mirada lo que había a su alrededor; la decoración era sencilla, tres sofás alrededor de una mesita baja, frente a un mueble donde estaba el televisor, lleno de fotografías del "héroe", la mayoría con el imbécil cejón de Inglaterra, otras incluyendo a Francia y Canadá jugando a la familia feliz. A la izquierda estaba la cocina, típicamente americana, con barra de bar y taburetes, y tras los sofás una mesa de comedor con seis sillas. Tsk, era una casa bastante ordinaria.

-Eh… ¿Rusia?- oyó la voz de la americana llamándolo desde la habitación- tú… tienes hermanas, ¿verdad?

-Da- contestó Ivan, extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿P-puedes venir un momento?- le… ¿pidió?- ¡Y ni se te ocurra reírte! Es que… no tengo mucha experiencia con estas cosas- prosiguió, mientas Rusia iba hacia la habitación y abría la puerta.

Lo que vio tras ella le produjo una serie de emociones contradictorias a las que decididamente no estaba del acostumbrado, todas a la vez: por un lado, veía a ese idiota americano de Alfred, con complejo de héroe, al cual odiaba casi por instinto. Por otro, lo que veía era a una bonita chica rubia, de ojos azules y lindas curvas de rodillas en la cama con el sostén a medio poner. No pudo evitar retroceder un poco, sonrojado.

-Tú sabes cómo va esto, ¿verdad? –siguió América, sin reparar en la batalla mental del ruso en ese momento. _Podría arrojarse sobre ella y usar su bufanda para atarla a la cama. Podría trazar un bonito camino rojo (el color del comunismo sobre esa piel capitalista) desde su cuello hasta aquél lugar que intentaba cubrir…-¿_Hola?- _También podría enredar sus dedos en ese cabello rubio oro y tirar de él hasta que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, mientras… _-¡Houston llamando a Rusia! ¿Me escuchas?

Rusia salió del trance y sonrió como si no pasara nada, acercándose a Alfred. No podía hacerle nada malo, se recordó. Había decidido esperar el libre albedrio.

-Da.-asintió Ivan, mientras se sentaba en la cama tras ella.- Yo sé cómo va esto, da.

América frunció el ceño mientras el ruso cogía los bordes del sostén para abrocharlo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Tienes las manos heladas, ruskie!- se quejó ella, con un escalofrío que hizo que el ruso también se estremeciera.

Y no pudo controlar por más tiempo la parte que le pedía a gritos que fuera malo con América.

-Quién iba a decir que terminarías dándome la espalda, da.-sonrió Ivan maliciosamente, para distraer un poco a esa parte dejándola salir por un momento.

Sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, pues América se giró rápidamente hacia él, con los puños preparados defensivamente. El ruso recorrió con la vista el torso semidesnudo de la americana, deleitándose, lo que ensanchó más su sonrisa perversa.

-Bonito cuerpo, yanqui.- comentó, ante lo cual Alfred solo atinó a cubrirse el pecho con la camiseta.

-Cierra la boca, bastardo comunista.-escupió la chica, lanzándole una mirada envenenada, aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Te da vergüenza, Alfred?- le susurró, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella sosteniéndole la mirada muy cerca. Violeta contra azul.

-¡_You, bloody brat_, he venido a por…!- la voz alzada de Inglaterra se detuvo en seco cuando este abrió la puerta de la habitación de la americana…

Y hasta aquí el capitulo! Reviews? Tomates lanzados a traición? Se aceptan incluso botellas de vodka y pollitos, pero opinen porfavor! Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Америка Линда, Little América**

Holaaaa~~ ahh lo sientoo de veras! no pude actualizar antes porque estoy de vacaciones y no tenia ordenador :( pero ya consegui uno! juas juas juas! Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia jeje espero que lo disfruten y me dejen algun review :3 pliz!

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews anteriormente! :D Me dieron fuerzas para continuar (?) jajaja ^^ no me entretengo mas, voy con el disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no, seria la reina del mundo (literalmente)! jaja la historia si es mía ;)

**Advertencia:** Fem!America :3

**Rated:** T (por las dudas)

**Notas: **(las mismas de siempre :P)

* * *

**~Capitulo 2~**

_Sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, pues América se giró rápidamente hacia él, con los puños preparados defensivamente. El ruso recorrió con la vista el torso semidesnudo de la americana, deleitándose, lo que ensanchó más su sonrisa perversa._

_-Bonito cuerpo, yanqui.- comentó, ante lo cual Alfred solo atinó a cubrirse el pecho con la camiseta._

_-Cierra la boca, bastardo comunista.-escupió la chica, lanzándole una mirada envenenada, aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-¿Te da vergüenza, Alfred?- le susurró, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella sosteniéndole la mirada muy cerca. Violeta contra azul._

_-¡You, bloody brat, he venido a por…!- la voz alzada de Inglaterra se detuvo en seco cuando este abrió la puerta de la habitación de la americana…_

Habia ido a casa de America a por unos papeles que el muy idiota se habia llevado por accidente durante la reunion del dia anterior, y lo que habia encontrado en sustitucion habia sido a un Alfred -**porque ese **_**ERA **_**Alfred**- con pechos y un ruso a excasos centimetros del rostro sonrojado del chico... o de la chica.

En ese momento obvio el aspecto "femenino" de su ex-colonia para centrarse en que el ruso estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡TU, RUSIA...!- le grito, tragandose la chispa de miedo que sentia al ser consciente de a que nacion le estaba gritando, pero fue silenciado por una de las camisetas de america que fue lanzada directamente sobre su cabeza.

-Ha sido un placer estar contigo, da.- sonrio Ivan, haciendo resurgir su lado tierno, mientras que cogia su abrigo de encima de la cama.- Me alegro de que volvamos a ser amigos.

Dejando a las dos naciones pasmadas tras despedirse educandamente de Inglaterra -si, habia sido el quien le habia lanzado la camiseta-, el ruso salio del edificio sintiendose bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Por lo menos ya sabia una cosa: confundia a America, eso habia quedado claro cuando la otra nacion no se habia movido mientras el se acercaba. Si tan solo Inglaterra no hubiera interrumpido... pero se lo haria pagar... _kolkolkolkolkol_...

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de America, un ingles en shock miraba como su femenino ex-hermano menor se ponia una camiseta sin decir nada. La vision que havia tenido del cuerpo de la ahora americana le habia permitido comprobar el fisico que podias obtener alimentandote solo de hamburguesas... Y si. Ese era el pensamiento mas coherente que el cerebro de Arthur podia procesar.

Alfred, por su parte, trataba de recuperar las neuronas que habian huido por sus orejas tras esa situacion tan... rara... con su amigo/enemigo comunista.

-A-alfred...-comenzo Inglaterra, quitandose la camiseta azul de la cabeza y bajandola lentamente- ¿P-por que tienes...? Es decir, eres una... Tu estas... ehh... ¿U-una chica?

-E-eso parece.-contesto America con torpeza, aunque ya comenxaba arecuperar parte de su lucidez- Me he despertado asi...

-¿Que te has despertado asi?-Arthur parpadeo varias veces y sacudio la cabeza recuperandose del shock de golpe- ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo! ¡Eres una tia! ¡De la noche a la mañana, _bloody hell_!-los nervios de Arthur se lateraban cada vez mas, hasta que estallo- _AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU DOING WITH RUSSIA_!

- _DON'T SHOUT!- _le contraataco America, poniendose de pie. Los brazos le temblaban de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños a causa de la rabia- No tengo ni idea de porque estoy asi, ¿vale? ¡Yo... tengo pechos, asi no puedo ser un heroe! Asi no puedo ser nada, _holly shit_! ¡Y por lo menos ese comunista ha sido miseramente mas amable que tu!-...¡mierda! ¡Eso habia sonado tan emocional, tan...doncella en apuros! ¡Malditos putos estrogenos!

Inglaterra miro a su ex-colonia, arrepentido al ver como en sus ojos brillaban lagrimas de furia contenida. Se recordo a si mismo que era Alfred, el idiota, el criajo emancipado, pero aun asi no se podia sacudir de encima la sensacion de haber hecho llorar a una chica.

-L-lo siento, Al...- se disculpo, arrepentido. Para el no debia ser nada facil despertarse un dia no siendo mas el de siempre.- Vamos al salon y... hablemos tranquilamente, ¿si?

-...Vale.-asintio America, aplacado al escuchar como su ex-tutor se referia a el con ese diminutivo que hacia tantos años que no usaba.

Ambos se sentaron el el sofa, mientras Alfred tomaba una cocacola bien fria y Arthur un te que acababa de preparar,a unque mejor podria haberse preparado una tila, o cualquiero otra infusion calmante, pues la mano le temblaba cada vez que intentaba llevarse la taza a los labios.

Su... es decir, Alfred era... una chica... es mas, una bonita chica de grandes pechos y lindas curvas...

¿Que mierda habia pasado?

-¿Desde cuando...?- comenzo Arthur, despacio.

-Desde esta mañana, cuando desperte.- contesto la americana, abatida, mientras contemplaba fijamente y con los hombros hundidos la lata de cocacola que sostenia entre las manos- Cuando me acoste ayer era yo. Mi "yo" normal. No note nada raro. sin embargo, esta mañana cuando me levante, pensaba que habia encogido. Y cuando me vi en el espejo...

-Entiendo...-Arthur se quedo pensativo durante un tiempo, hasta llegar a una especie de conclusion- Creo... estoy casi seguro de que esto te lo ha hecho alguien. No ha sido algo natural, eso es obvio. Alguien lo ha hecho, y podria apostar lo que fuera que ha sido a proposito.

-WHAT?- exclamo ella, asustada- ¿P-pero..por que? ¿Como?

-No lo se. - repuso el ingles- Pero no seria nada raro. Tienes muchos enemigos, Alfred, ese podria ser el por que. Y el como... pues hay muchas formas... un compuesto quimico... una maldicion...

-Pues el unico que conozco que sabe maldecir eres tu- comento America, mirandole con suspicacia.

-Yo no he sido, boba... digo, bobo... ahhg, ya no se ni lo que digo...- Inglaterra sacudio la cabeza, crispado.- el caso es que, precisamente porque no he sido yo, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte directamente. Pero podemos preguntar a alguien que entienda del tema... Japon podria sernos de gran ayuda, suponiendo que el no haya sido el culpable.

-¿Y como averiguaremos quien fue el que me hizo... lo que sea que me hayan hecho?- pregunto Alfred, ante lo que arthur se encogio de hombros- ¡Pues hay que averiguarlo! ¡Ahahahaha~! ¡Yo, el heroe...! Ah, no. _Shit_, ya no puedo ser un heroe...

Arthur rodo los ojos. Chico o chica, su ex-colonia seguia siendo igual de idiota que siempre. Ya se habia olvidado del tema que estaban tratando, y seguro que ahora empezaba con sus disparates.

-¡Entonces sere una heroina!

...¿veis?

-¡Una super woman!-determino America, poniendose de pie, en pose luchadora- ¡Combatire el crimen y las injusticias del mundo por la paz y la libertad! ¡Ahahahaha~!

Arthur apenas pudo contenerse para no golpearse la cabeza contra algo. Mucho duraba la calma, penso, mientras la americana reia estruendosamente. Definitivamente, esa risa no quedaba nada bien en una dama...

-¡Ah! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa!

_Deslumbranos con tu descubrimiento, America..._ penso Arthur, girandose hacia ella, mientras Alfred se subia de un salto al sofa junto a su ex-tutor.

-¿A que soy bonita, Arthur? -le pregunto, dirigiendole un guiño coqueto que casi lo mata de un infarto, mientras hacia una pose de top model.

-¡P-pero que dices, idiota!- grito Arthur, sonrojandose violentamente- ¡¿Como me preguntas esas cosas?

-No se, tu sigues siendo un hombre...-dijo, con normalidad. Luego se agarro los pechos con ambas manos- Los tengo grandes, ¿no? Y tengo buen tipo... ¿a ti que te parece?

Arthur estaba a punto de sangara por la nariz de lo pronto que se le subio la sangre a la cabeza.

-¡AMERICA IDIOTA!-solto, vaciando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Mala idea, pues cuando una sobresaltada America cayo sobre el al perder el equilibrio, no lo quedo mas remedio que inspirar de golpe llenandose los pulmones con su olor. Era parecido al de antes, pero mas femenino, mas... atrayente.

-Ahg... Lo siento Iggi- dijo America, levantandose sobre los codos para verle la cara.- Ha sido sin querer...

Arthur estaba sofocado, sus narices se rozaban, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, y bueno... el era hombre, y tenia a una despampanante chica sobre el... ademas, el hecho de que fuera Alfred, su Alfred, solo empeoraba las cosas... Solo rezaba para que su cuerpo no respondiera de ninguna manera demasiado delatora...

-¿Estas bien? Te noto raro...- se extraño America (capacidad para leer la atmosfera= 0), con esa mentalidad inocente de niño pequeño que solo estaba acostumbrado a usar cuando estaba con Arthur, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de su mentor- Creo que tienes algo de fiebre...-susurro.

Inglaterra explotaria de un momento a otro. Hacia mucho calor, cada vez mas... Tenia que salir rapido de ahi...

-A-Alfred, levanta...-le pidio. Al hablar, sus labios casi rozan los de su ex-colonia, provocandole un paro cardiaco momentaneo. Tenia que salir de ahi ya, ya, ya!

-¿Pero seguro que estas bien?- volvio a preguntar Alfred, volviendo a alzarse sobre los codos para excrutarle el rostro sonrojado.- No tienes muy buena cara...

¡AHH! ¡Medidas deseperadas!

-S-si te levantas te invitare a tres menus Big Mac...

-¿De veras?- America se levanto de un salto, y Arthur se alejo rapidamente, mareado, mientras su ex-colonia casi saltaba de la felicidad- ¡Voy por mi chaqueta!

Mientras alfred corria hacia su cuarto, Arthur trataba de serenar su respiracion y su ritmo cardiaco. Tenia que andarse con cuidado a partir de ahora, se dijo mentalmente; la version femenina de Alfred era demasiado peligrosa para su salud.

* * *

**...reviews? **

jeje no me quedo muy largo, pero en fin... esta vez tardare menos en actualizar, lo prometo :3 el proximo capitulo sera sobre como llevan el resto de nacionoes el cambio de Alfred :3

dejen algun review please! se les agradecen! xau!


	3. Chapter 3

**Америка Линда, Little América**

**Holaaaa :D** graaaaaaaaaciaaaaas muchisisimas gracias por dejarme review T_T son la razon de mi existencia…! ok, no xD pero me animan muchisimo para continuar escribiendo :,) buenooo abajo del fic pondre unas preguntitas que me gustaria que contestaran plizz *-* asi me sacan de algunas dudas de sobre continuar esta cosa ^^ bueno, aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo de este lio que es mi fic :P que lo disfruten! :D

**Disclaimer:** ¿por qué me hacn repetir que Hetalia no es mia? TT_TT al final me deprimiré TT_TT

**Advertencias:** las de siempre e_e Rusia x Fem!USA x UK además de posible mención de otras parejas

**Rated:** T, posible M… ya cambiare el rating si pongo lemon… a proposito, **les gustaria lemon? e.e y si es asi, de quien y quien?**

**Notas:** las mismas que el capitulo anterior :P

* * *

**~Capitulo 3~**

-Bien, ya se ha planteado el problema: la recesión economica en diversos paises. Tras el informe que España nos ha presentado de su situación economica, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

Alemania miró a cada uno de los paises presentes enla junta, esperando una respuesta… o mejor dicho una sarta de tonterias. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Todos se miraron, a su vez, como si esperaran algo. Alguien se suponia que debia hablar en ese momento llamando la atencion de todos, proclamandose a si mismo como el heroe que los salvaria a todos y proponiendo miles de soluciones estupidas que harian que todos se pusieran el funcionamiento… pero, ¿Quién?

Como el silencion no se acababa, china decidió hablar.

-¡Propongo construir muchas mas de mis casa de campo, aru, por todas partes!- exclamó, feliz- ¡Eso pondria la economia en movimiento, aru!

-Si, pero solo en China- comentó Arthur, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en la mano, con aire aburrido- Lo mejor seria…

-Hacerse uno con Rusia, da- sonrió la nación.

-¡Que no, aru!- chilló China.

-Esa es tu solucion para todo, _russian bastard.-_le espetó Inglaterra, despectivamente. Toda la sala enmudeció, quedandose fria por un momento ante el aura siniestra que rodeó a Rusia de repente.

-¿Tienes algun probema con eso, da?- le preguntó Ivan, sin dejar de sonreir, mientras se ponia en pie.

-¿Y qué si lo tengo, ruskie?- Arthur le devolvió una mirada sombria mientras se levantaba tambien.

Las naciones presentes se estremecieron al ver que el aura oscura crecia por momentos rodeando a las dos naciones, que se lanzaban miradas de osio sin razon aparente.  
Todas menos España, que dada su inutilidad para leer la atmosfera, habló.

-Yo propongo una reforma laboral. –Dijo- Se someterá a votación popular, y si sale elegida se implanta- sonrió ampliamente- y si no, ¡tambien! ¡Auch!- Lovino acababa de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y esa es tu solucion, bastardo?- le reprochó- Menudo jefe idiota estás hecho…

_-Kolkolkolkolkolkol_…

-¡Chigiiii! –Lovino se escondió tras España, temblando al escuchar la maldición dirigida hacia él.- ¡Protegeme idiota!

Los presentes miraban la escena con una gotita a un lado de sus cabezas. Cierto italiano no debía olvidar qie nadie se mete con la nacion española en presencia de Rusia. Este, por su parte, ya habia vuelto a sentarse, lo mismo que Inglaterra, que habia vuelto a adoptar su postura aburrida sobre la mesa.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Alemania, al notar que las cosas empezaban a salirse de madre- De uno en uno… Francia, ¿tienes algo que decir?

-Simplemente, que no me extraña la situacion de pobreza que estamos viviendo dado que todos se comportan y visten como campesinos. – dijo Francis, echandose el cabello hacia un lado- _mon Dieu_, solo hay que veros… parece que _l'Anglaterre _haya sido vuestro diseñador…

-¿De quien ha sido la idea de darle la palabra al _wine bastard_?- preguntó Inglaterra, molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Silencio, _Alglaterre_, tu horrible voz me estresa…

-¡Tu voz si que es dañina, y más en horario infantil, _frog_!

-¡Basta!- volvió a intervenir Alemania, dando un golpe en la mesa- ¡Es una reunión seria! –volteó a ver a italia y a Japón- ¿Algo que decir…?

-¡PASTAAA~!

- Propongo tomar las medidas necesarias…

Alemania estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra algo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de cierta chica rubia sentada en el sitio que solia ocupar un americano gritón come hamburguesas.

-Eh… esto, America, ¿no tienes nada que decir?-preguntó Alemania, sintiendose raro.

La mayoria de las naciones se habian tomado…bien, el repentino cambio de sexo de la nacion americana, tampoco es que supusiera un gran cambio, es decir, eran paises, no personas, así que el sexo realmente no importaba… Escepto quizás para un muy pervertido Francia, que ya había intentado violar a la nación unos cuantos de cientos de veces en la primera media hora de la reunión, antes de resisgnarse a aceptar que con Rusia e Inglaterra de por medio no tenia nada que hacer, y para un celoso italiano del sur que fulminaba a la americana con la mirada cada vez que Espña le decia lo lindaaa~ que se veia como chica.

Sin embargo, lo más extraño era el cambio en el comportamiento de la nación americana; se habia pasado toda la junta quieta en su sitio, sin hablar, solo comiendo hamburguesas… bueno, no habia cambiado TANTO.

-¿Eh?- America salió de su ensimismamiento mientras tragaba el último bocado dando un sorbo de su refresco, para ver omo todos los demas paises tenian su vista fija en ella. – Eh…Ah, pues…

Alfred estaba confuso. Normalmente tenía un millón de buenas ideas que exponer en cada reunión, pero esta vez todas las ideas que tenia le parecian una tonteria. ¿Por qué narices le pasaba eso? Siempre había sido un heroe brillante, ¡_damn it_! ¿Por qué hasta a él mismo sus ideas le parecian absurdas?

Todos seguian mirandola, esperando una respuesta, por lo que improvisó una.

-Eh… estoy de acuerdo con China con lo de promover el comercio pero… de otra forma… podriamos desahogar a la gente bajando un poco los impuestos.

…un silencio absoluto cubrió la sala tras las palabras de America. ¿Y las huchas gigantes? ¿No había dicho nada sobre darle todo el dienro del mundo a él? ¿Ni nada sobre el capitalismo?...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

…tampoco esperabais que el silecio durara mucho, ¿no?

-¡El mundo se acaba, aru! ¡Vamos a morir todos, aru!

- ¡Italia! ¿Qué le has puesto al desayuno esta mañana? ¡Contesta!

-¿Ve~? ¿Doitsu?

- Buena idea para venir de Alfred, da.

-¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamerle por su nombre, _fucking comunist_?

-No es asunto tuyo, da~.

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡No quiero morir, protegeme bastardo!

-¡Fusosososo! ¡Que buena idea, america lindaa~!

-¡Oui, mon amour~! Ahora deja que francia nii-chan te de tu recompensa…

-¡Ni te le acerques!- exclamaron Rusia e Inglaterra a la vez, golpeando a Francia tan fuerte que chocó contra la pared contraria. Luego de este momento de cooperación, volvieron a mirarse sombriamente.

_¿Qué he dicho?,_ pensaba America, confundida.

-¡S-silencio de una vez!- gritó alemania, poniendo orden de nuevo. La mayoria se calmó, aunque dos naciones seguian mandándose maldiciones con la mirada.- Ejem, damos la reunión finalizada por hoy… mañana seguiremos más tranquilamente.

Dicho esto Alemania se levantó, un poco mareado, recogió sus papeles y salió de la sala, seguido de cerca por un atolondrado Italia y un siempre formal Japón.  
China fue detrás, mientras rezaba una plegaria en su idioma natal. España, Italia del Sur, Inglaterra, Rusia y Francia se quedaron, rodeando a la nación americana.

-Ahh~ America, que buena idea has tenido~- exclamó muy feliz el español, mientras se acercaba a acariciarle la cabeza a la chica.- De verdad que ha sido un cambio para mejor, ahora te ves tan linda~- dijo, mientras sonreia como solia hacer.

Como un idiota, pensaba Lovino, mientras mirara a disgusto la situación.

Antonio abrazó a la americana, restregando la mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras no paraba de decir que era linda. Pero a Alfred no parecian importarle sus mimos, ya que tambien sonreia; sabía que España no llevaba ninguna mala intencion al hacer eso… pero no todos parecian tenerlo tan claro.

-¿P-pero que haces, idiota? ¡Sueltala!- le gritó Lovino, muy rojo- ¡V-vamos a casa de una puta vez!

-Ah, que mala boca Lovi~- le reprendió España- No utilices esas palabras delante de una señorita.

-¿¡Pero qué señoritas ni que mierdas!- estalló el italiano- ¡Que es el tarado comehamburguesas de siempre! ¿Porqué narices le tratas como si fuera algo lindo?

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Antonio- Pero esque yo siempre le he tratado así…

-Es verdad- asintió Alfred, con la misma cara de idiota que Antonio, lo que hizo que el enfado del italiano mayor aumentara.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Vamonos a casa!-gritó, tirando de la camisa del Español, que aún se abrazaba a la americana.

-¡No quiero, hace mucho que no veo a America y quiero quedarme un rato mas!

-¡Que no, _che palle_!- Lovino tiró más fuerte.

-¡No acapares a _l'Amerique_,_ mon ami_~!- se quejó Francia, abrazandose al pobre Alfred por el otro lado. Este intentó zafarse, pero el frances se le pegaba como una lapa- Yo también quiero darle _amour_~

-¡Demasiado cerca, _frog_!- le gritó Arthur, tirando de él para que se separara e su ex-colonia.

-¡Sueltame, cejón!- se debatía Francia.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, campesino!

-ZzZz…

…(?)

-¿Eh?- España dejó de forcejear al escuchar un ronquido procedente de dónde hacia unas milesimas de segundo estaba America… que, obviamente, ya no se encontraba allí. En su lugar, los cuatro forcejeaban por un Grecia profundamente dormido sobre la silla.

Deteniendose, las cuatro naciones barrieron la sala con la mirada, sin encontrar ni rastro de Alfred. Tampoco de Rusia.

-_Holy shit!_ –gruñó Arthur, dejando al resto de paises pasmados al salir precipitadamente de la sala.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea del edificio, un ruso sofocado detuvo su carrera, llevando de la mano a una desconcertada rubia.

-Casi te despiezan, da.- sonrió Ivan, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Nunca más, se dijo, ni tan siquiera por esa maldita yanqui volvería a correr de esa manera.

Alfred tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se soltó de la mano de Rusia de un tirón, completamente sonrojado.

-¡¿P-porqué has hecho eso?- protestó, molesto- ¡no te he pedido ayuda, los heroes no la necesitan…!

-¿Ah, no?-Ivan mantuvo su sonrisa, acercándose a Alfred, que retrocedía cada vez más.-Pues parecias estar en apuros, da. –se acercó un poco más- Apenas podías librarte de ellos, da.

-E-e-eso es porque…-¡_Shit_! ¿Por qué le parecia que estaba volviendo a caer en una trampa?- ¡Estaba pensando en un plan para escapar! ¡Si, eso es! ¡Ahahahaha~!

Rusia ensanchó más su sonrisa. Nunca lo reconoceria, pero le encantana cuando America se ponia en modo heroe… así podia adoptar el papel de villano y hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-¿De veras?

Para cuando Alfred notó el tono peligroso de su voz, ya era tarde. El ruso habia acortado la distancia que los separaba, acorralando a la americana contra la barandilla de la terraza. Volvió a acercar su rostro al de America, como la última vez, pero se detuvo ahí y rió un poco.

-¿Y que tal se te da eso de pensar planes de fuga?- le preguntó, con sorna.- Dime, America… ¿Cómo piensas escapar de mí?

Alfred se maldijo internamente. ¡Había vielto a caer en la trampa del ruso comunista! ¿Cómo era eso posibe? ¡Nunca antes había bajado tanto la guardia con él! Bueno, tambien cabía señalar que nunca antes se había comportado así con ella… ¡él! ¡Él, _holy shit_! ¡Era Alfred, el Heroe! ¡No podia volver a olvidarlo!

-Sueltame de una jodida vez, asqueroso ruso comunista.- le susurró, destilando todo el veneno que pudo con sus palabras- Suéltame o te juro por mi bandera que esta vez no vivirás para contarlo.

Y sorprendentemente, Ivan la soltó, retirandose de la americana mientras seguia sonriendo. Vaya, eso había sido increible, pensaba Rusia. Casi habia conseguido atemorizarle, con esas palabras, y esa mirada…cómo le gustaria verla en sus ojos mientras se hacia uno con él… Definitivamente America tenía que ser suya.

-No te pongas así, da- dijo, en tono amable.- solo bromeaba. En realidad, queria proponerte algo, da.

-Sea lo que sea no me interesa, ruskie- le espetó Alfred, jurandose a si mismo que no bajaria la guardia de nuevo.

-Vamos, America, ahora somos amigos, da.- prosiguió Rusia, felizmente- Solo queria invitarte a cenar mañana, da.

- ¿Invi….tarme?- repitió Alfred, desconcertado del todo.

-Da.-Ivan sonrió amablemente- nuestros gobernantes ya comieron juntos, da. Nosotros deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, y sellar la paz de una vez, da.

-¡N-ni pienses que voy a cenar a solas contigo!- se negó America, rotundamente.- ¡No me fio de ti, comunista!

-Eso me ha dolido, America- sonrió Ivan, un poco más sombrio- Pero de todas formas te estaré esperando por si cambias de idea, da.

-¿Eh…?

-A las seis estaré esperando frente al National Christmas Tree*, da.- dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la americana, para convencerla de que hablaba en serio.- Seria mejor que vinieras, esperaré lo que haga falta, da.

-¡America!

La voz de Inglaterra, que abrió la puerta de la azotea de golpe, hizo que la americana pegara un bote. Ivan simplemente cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir, respirando serenamente para no correr y atizar a al ingles con la tubería.

-¿Iggi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, inocentemente. Alfred creia que Arthur ya habria vuelto a casa, sin esperarle, como siempre.

-¡Eso tendria que preguntartelo yo a ti, damn it!- arthur parecia molesto por algo, pero la americana no sabia qué. -¿Qué haces en la azotea con el comunista ese?

…¿y desde cuando Inglaterra hablaba así de Rusia? ¿Y delante de él, además?

-Pues yo…

-No deberias ser tan celoso, da.- intervino Ivan, girandose hacia Inglaterra con una fria sonrisa- No iba a quitartela ni nada por el estilo.

-¡N-no estoy celoso, es que no me fio de ti, _russian bastard_!- exclamó Arthur, sonrojandose levemente.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por America, da?- insitió Rusia, friamente- ¿Acaso no hablamos de "el mocoso emancipado" del que no querias saber nada? ¿Al que intentabas dañar con un millon de artilugios absurdos?

Inglaterra se mantenía en silencio, con los puños apretados a causa de la rabia. Rusia siguió, implacable.

-¿Acaso no le odiabas, da? – dijo, daleando un poco la abeza- ¿No solias decir eso?

-S-si, pero…- Inglaterra mantenia la vista fija en el suelo, con las mejillas ardiendo a pesar de tener una expresio triste en la mirada- No es… del todo así.

-¿Entonces que es, da?- Ivan sonrió de forma maliciosa de espaldas a America. Vaya, vaya, vaya…

-N-no es algo que vaya a compartir contigo- le espetó Inglaterra, levantando la cabeza y mirándole con furia.- Ese asunto no te incumbe en absoluto. –Avanzó unos pasos hasta agarrar la mano de Alfred y tirar de él.- Vamonos, Al.

Alfred lo siguió con pasos torpes, aún con la imagen del rostro sonrojado de su ex-tutor en la mente. ¿Qué había sido eso…?

-Te estare esperando, America, da.- oyó la voz del ruso a sus espaldas, antes de que la puerta de la azotea se cerrara tras ellos.

America siguió a Arthur en silencio por las escaleras, y luego por el pasillo hasta la salida. Todo el trayecto lo realizaron en silencio, incluso cuando el ingles lo acompaño hasta su casa no cruzaron palabra. Simplementen se despidieron con torpeza al llegar, con un "Hasta mañana" lleno de vergüenza por parte del Inglés, y despues ameria entro en casa.

Nada más cerrar la puerta se apolló en ella y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, cubriendose la cara con las manos, con las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Porqué Rusia se comportaba de aquella manera? ¿Y las palabras de Rusia hacia Iggi… significaban lo que el creia que significaban? ¿Y por qué queria Ivan cenar con él?... ¡¿Y DESDE CUANDO LE LLAMABA POR SU NOMBRE?

-Respira, Alfred- se dijo a sí mismo, intentando tranquilizarse.

De todos modos, no iba a acudir. Si, Estaba decidido. Pasara lo que pasara, no acudiria.

* * *

Fin capi 3! Espero que me dejen reviews y me contesten a unas sencillas preguntas!

**1. Con quien les gustaria que acabara Alfred?**

**2. Querrian lemon en la historia?**

**3. Que piensan del comportamiendo de Rusia, Iggi y Alfred?**

**4. Quereis que mencione otras parejas mas en el fic, como Toni x Lovi, por ejemplo?**

Plizz contesten andaaa besoos** hasta pronto! :D

PD: perdon por las faltas o los dedazos. El word no me va bien... :S


	4. Chapter 4

**Америка Линда, Little América**

**Holaaaa de nuevooo!** Graacias de nuevo por los reviews! Sobretodo por contestarme a las preguntas, abajo pongo el total de las respuestas la verdad que me ha sorprendido que haya tanta gente que vote el USA x Rusia, pensaba que esa pareja solo me gustaba a mi T_T sin embargo eso no significa que vaya a terminar siendo la pareja oficial jeje intentare mantener el suspense!

**Disclaimer: **Mi psicólogo me advirtió que esperara una hora despues de tomarme las pastillas para decir que Hetalia no me pertenece si no queria volver a coger depresión. U_U"

**Advertencias:** las de siempre e_e Rusia x Fem!USA x UK además de posible mención de otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canada…)

**Rated:** T, posible M… ya cambiare el rating cuando ponga el lemon… porque lo voy a poner e_e

**Notas:** las de siempre… :P a parte de que al final del fic pondré el resultado de la miniencuesta :P graciaaaas por contestar *_* y que gracias por las recomendaciones que me dieron en los reviews, intentare mejorarlas en este capítulo… Ahh y ...estoo... no podre actualizar durante un tiempo *se protege* bajo del fic les explico n_n Sin mas, que lo disfruten :D

PD: Gracias a **Miku Shii Chan **por recordarme un detalle que se me olvidó xDD ^^" Será que yo tampoco vi a Canadá… :P Y muuuchisisisisimas gracias a **Victoria Black **por ayudarme tanto con este capi, que de verdad me ha costado lo suyo T_T que haria yo sin ti? TToTT

PD2: Quise poner a un Alfred más atolondado, pero simplemente no puedo poner esa faceta de él cuando se trata de Rusia… yo no bajaria la guardia estando con el a solas *risas* pero de todas formas seguid dandome sugerencias! en serio me ayudan muchoo! y no, no me molestan nada jajaja (**chibi-seras**) ^w^

**

* * *

**

**~Capitulo 4~**

No, no, no y no. Definitivamente no había acudido a la cita con Iv… Rusia. No os confundais, era solo curiosidad, por eso estaba escondido tras el tronco del árbol de navidad, escudriñando a la multitud que se reunia a su alrededor. Simplemente queria comprobar si era verdad que el ruso acudiria, solo eso. Si, eso era. Sin duda. Porque Alfred F. Jones era un héroe, y él no quedaría con semejante villano como era Rusia… y no, pese a lo que estais pensando, no es que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo, ni mucho menos… que va…

-¿Porqué no llega?- se preguntó Alfred en voz baja, buscando entre la gente que paseaba por alli. No es que le importara que viniera o no, solo que le parecia muy maleducado por su parte quedar con alguien y no presentarse… pero en caso de que él lo hubiera hecho no seria nada maleducado, porque ya sabeis… es un héroe.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar- sonrió una voz a sus espaldas, y America se heló en su escondite.

Girandose como movido por un resorte mecánico, la americana se topó cara a cara con un sonriente Rusia. ¡¿Porqué habia venido por el lado contrario?

-¿¡Q-que haces aquí!- le espetó, poniendose depie. Rusia la miró, confuso.

-Te dije que vendria- sonrió amablemente- Vamos, ¿da?

-Y-yo n-no…- ¡_fuck_! ¡Otra vez!- ¡Ahahaha~! ¡Pues claro que vine, soy un héroe, y los héroes no dejan a nadie tirado!- exclamó, intentando disimular…sin éxito.

Ivan solamente sonrió un poco más mientras que la americana reia de forma tensa.

-Me alegro de que por fin podamos ser amigos- dijo- Ven, reservé en un restaurante cerca de aquí.

Resignandose a ser la acompañane del comunista por una noche -¡No, era él el que dejaba que el ruso fuera su acompañante! ¡Por supuesto que si, era Alfred el que le concedia el privilegio de su compañía!- comenzó a caminar a su lado, guardando las distancias, hacia cualquiera que fuera el restaurante que Ivan había escogido. Este resulto ser el _Old Ebbit Grill_, un restaurante de 4 estrellas cercano a la Casa Blanca.

Al entrar, el encargado los condujo hacia un reservado, alejado del resto de clientes. América estaba nerviosa; ese restaurante era uno de los mejores en Washington, lo que queria decir que era muy caro. ¿Porqué el ruso se tomaba tantas molestias? Incluso le retiró la silla para que se sentara...

El camarero les dejó la carta con el menú y se fue.

-¿Te gusta el sitio?- le preguntó Ivan, sonriendo.

Alfred miró a su alrededor, incómodo. Para ser francos, no le gustaban los lugares tan lujosos; se sentía un poco fuera de lugar al tener que comportarse refinadamente, además que en sitios como ese no se podía levantar la voz, cosa que la estadounidense llevaba francamente mal.

-Es demasiado- repuso, agarrando el menú y ocultandose de la mirada del ruso tras él- Alardeando de dinero, ¿no, ruskie?

Rusia rió un poco.

-Puede ser, da.-dijo, y América lo miró por encima del menú, curiosa. ¿Estaba riendo? Nunca lo había visto reir, al menos no de forma no siniestra.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el camarero los fue a atender.

-¿Saben ya que van a tomar?- les preguntó, o más bien a la americana, pues sus ojos no se apartaban de ella.- Por ser usted, tendrá listo su pedido enseguida.

-Vaya, gracias.- sonrió Alfred, ingenuamente.- Pero aún no nos hemos decidido.

-Llamenme en cuantro lo hayan decidido, yo seré su camarero esta noche- sonrió el joven a la americana.

Rusia frunció el ceño una fracción de segundo, pero después recuperó su semblante sonriente de siempre.

-Yo si tengo una petición- dijo en tono amable al camarero, llamándole con un gesto, para que se agachara y susurrarle algo en el oido.

El camarero palideció, y se puso muy derecho en su sitio.

-Y-y-yo m-me retiro, di-disculpen- dijo, temblando ligeramente, y se alejó de ellos lo más deprisa que pudo.

América miró al ruso acusadoramente, pero él se encogió de hombros de forma inocente, sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿Que quieres tomar?

**. . .**

Muchos kilómetros lejos de allí, en algún lugar de francia...

- Vamos, _mon petit Mathieu_, dejate llevar~…

-N-no F-Francis para…

Canadá corrió a refugiarse detrás del escritorio, con la cara del mismo color que los tomates de Antonio. Francia rodeó el mueble para atraparle, pero este corrio a otro lugar de la habitación, abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia el pasillo. No habia ido de visita a casa de su ex–tutor para que le acosara, a pesar de lo bien que se sentia en los brazos de Francia… No, no, no podía ser, se reprendió mentalmente, ocultandose bajo una mesa del salón, tratando de volverse invisible como solia hacer. ¿Porqué para una vez que quería desaparecer no lo lograba? ¿Precisamente él tenia que notar su presencia?

-_Mathieu~ _¿dónde estás? –se escuchó la voz de Francis muy cerca de donde se encontraba, y Canadá se encogió aún mas en su escondite.

No es que no quisiera que Francis le tocara, al contrario –Canadá se sonrojó aun más ante este hecho- pero sabía que, una vez que lo hiciera, la nación francesa perdería todo el interés en él y volveria a ser un ente invisible. No, se dijo el canadiense, eso no pasaría. No importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que resistir… él no queria ser alguien invisible para Francia… eso no lo podría soportar.

- _Je te ai trouvé!- _exclamó una voz francesa tras él, y Canadá gritó, mientras los brazos de Francis lo rodeaban, sacándolo a la rastra de su escondite.

-¡Su-sueltame, Francis!- le pidió Matthew, con voz temblorosa, mientras forcejeaba con le francés.

Este, por su parte, solo le acercó más a él, pegando los labios a su oido.

-No te resistas más a _l'amour_, _petit._- le susurró, y el canadiense se estremeció- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

-¿Q-que?- musitó Canadá. No llevaba tanto tiempo escapando del _amour_ francés.

-Han sido demasiados siglos esperando a que crezcas, _mon petit trésor_…-dijo Francis, pero habia algo distinto en su tono de voz. No era perversion y lujuria lo que escuchaba en ella. ¿Era…?

_Toc, toc, toc._

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada hizo que Francis le soltara, dejando a un confuso canadiense en medio de la sala. ¿Esperando a que creciera? ¿Y ese suspiro de alivio cuanfo finalmente le abrazó?

-_Anglaterre-_dijo Francis, ligeramente sorprendido, desde el vestíbulo, y Canadá sonrió. ¡Arthur!- ¿A que se debe esta visita tan repentina?

-Esto… yo… um…-Arthur no sabía muy bien a qué había venido a casa del francés; Simplemente, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y pensó que Francis era el que mejor podía comprender su situación.

-Anda, pasa- le dijo Francis, entendiendo que el balbuceo del inglés significaba que queria hablar de algo y no sabia cómo empezar. No por nada habia sido su amigo y enemigo durante tantos siglos.

-¡Arthur!- exclamó Canadá, al verlo entrar, corriendo a saludarle alegremente.

-Ah… hola, Canadá- sonrió Inglaterra, acariciando la cabeza de la nación. –Que bien te ves.

Canadá sonrió, satis fecho. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que el inglés notaba su presencia, pero cuando lo hacia se sentía muy feliz.

-Siéntate donde quieras, mon ami. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo un vino excelente.-decia Francis, mientras sacaba una botella de su minibar.

-Si, una copa estaría bien- aceptó Inglaterra, dejándose caer en un sillón cualquiera. Francia no pasó por alto este gesto de cansancio, como tampoco las disimuladas ojeras que traia la nación. Habia pasado una mala noche, probablemente no había dormido nada. ¿Qué le quitaba el sueño al inglés?

Francis sirvió tres copas de vino, y tras entregar uno a Canadá y otro a Inglaterra dejando la botella sobre la mesa, se sentó en el sillón frente al inglés.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le interrogó, dando un sorbo de su copa.

-Antes de nada, ¡ni se te ocurra creerte importante por lo que te voy a contar!- le advirtió el inglés, con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado.- Es solo que... ¡que no tengo más remedio, ¿vale?

-No lo dudaba, mon ami.-sonrió Francia. La verdad, no se esperaba menos de su querido Inglaterra.-¿Y que es eso de lo que me quieres hablar?

-Pues… bueno, se trata de…- Arthur suspiró- …de Alfred.

_¿Mi hermano?,_ se pergunto Canadá, _¿Qué pasa con él ahora?_

-Ya veo. –_lo suponía_, pensó Francia- ¿Problemas con su nueva condición? ¿A caso te es incomodo lidiar con una chica?

_¿Chica...? _Canadá no entendía a que se referían con eso.

-No…bueno, sí… tiene que ver con eso, pero a la vez no…-Inglaterra no sabía como explicarse- Es decir, no tengo ningún problema con que Alfred sea una chica, no más de lo normal, al menos.

-… ¡¿QUE ALFRED ES UNA QUEEEEE?

-Lo que pasa…. El problema, soy yo.- precisó el inglés- Ultimamente…

No. Nadie había oido el grito de Canadá, no siquiera Francia, pues estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando los problemas del ingles.

Mientras tanto, la joven nación canadiense había entrado en crisis. ¡¿Por que su HERMANO era una chica? ¡¿Desde cuando? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Quién? Buno, quien, su hermano, pero… ¡Ahora tenia una hermana! ¿Cómo no se había enterado antes? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho a él…? Ah, ya claro, eso de ser invisible.

Canadá se deprimió en un rincón, con una aura negra rodeándole, mientras no paraba de repetir "Mapple, mapple…"

-Ya veo… así que eso es lo que ocurre.- dijo Francia, después de haber escuchado el problema de Atrthur.- Por lo que veo, Rusia tiene un papel importante en esta historia, ¿no?

-Creo… que él principalmente es la causa… _that communist bastard…_

Francia le miró un momento, mientras Arthur mantenia la vista fija en el vino que aún quedaba en su copa. Entendía muy bien su problema, claro que lo entendía. Él mismo estaba pasando por algo parecido, solo que él no tenia tantos problemas para expresarse como el inglés. Y eso era lo primero que debían resolver.

-Bien, te diré lo que puedes hacer…

**. . .**

A las nueve, América salió del restaurante con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, había sido una velada agradable, eso debía reconocerlo; a parte de algun que otro desacuerdo en temas de política –Alfred siempre defendería a su amado capitalismo hasta la muerte- los temas de conversación habían sido amables y entretenidos, e incluso habian reido un poco.

Y eso tenia a América muy preocupado. ¿Se estaba llevando bien con el ruso? ¡Venga ya!

-Te acompaño a casa, ¿da?- dijo Ivan, sonriendo amablemente.

América asintió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Duarnte la cena, había aprendido a diferenciar las sonrisas del ruso: aunque todas parecian iguales, eran bien distintas la de cordialidad y la de amabilidad, la helada que dedicaba a sus enemigos y la cálida cuando se reia… personalmente, le gustaba un poco esa última…

¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO!

-¿A-América?- que raros son estos americanos, pensó el ruso, al ver como Alfred se golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza con una farola.

-Ay…-se quejó la americana, sobandose la frente, mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

-Eso no se hace, América- le reprendió Ivan, tomandola de la cintura mientras caminaban, como quien reprende a una mascota.

Alfred estaba demasiado mareado para responder, además de que las gafas se le habían movido de sitio y tenía un desajuste visual que aumentaba su mareo.

-S-suelta ruskie… no te tomes tantas confianzas…- se quejó Alfred, debilmente, aunque sabía que si el ruso la soltaba iria directamente al suelo.

-Pero te vas a caer- sonrió Rusia, haciendo caso omiso a su petición.

América masculló algo, pero el ruso no lo oyó bien. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la nación Americana, deteniendose frente a la puerta.

-Ha sido una velada muy agradable- dijo Ivan, girando a la nación americana para tenerla frente a si.

-Si, yo, eh…- balbuceó América, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos.- Ha estado bien.

-¿Da?- Ivan sonrió ampliamente- Espero poder repetirlo.

-Si, ya, como sea.- dijo Alfred, visiblemente incomodo- bueno…

-Hasta otro dia, Alfred- dijo el ruso, inclinandose hacia ella.

La nación americana se quedó helada, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, pero Ivan solo depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Y antes de que America pudiera empezar a reclamarle, Rusia se marchó.

-¡_Fucking communist_!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que el ruso probablemente ya no le oia, y entró en su casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Se tiró sobre el sofá, ocultando su cara entre los cojines, mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Estaba echa un lio…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras pataleaba. ¡Estaba echa un lio por culpa de ese maldito comunista! ¡Pero ¿que mierdas era? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su enemigo? ¡QUÉ!

-¡WAAH!- dejó escapar, al caerse del sofá.- Ay… mierda, todo es culpa tuya, ruskie…

_Toc, toc, toc._

America se levantó del suelo, sobandose el trasero, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? No esperaba visita.

Al abrir la puerta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Desde luego, estaba siendo un dia raro…

* * *

Fiiiiin~

jeje aqui el final del capitulo 4! como ya dije, voy a tardar un tiempo en actualizar (no mucho, espero :S) pero quiza hasta finales de agosto o ya septiembre no pueda actualizar... :( es que me voy a la playa... (wiii playaaa *o*) así que... lo sientoo! TT_TT

buenoo jeje aquí os dejo el resultado de la mini mini encuestaa! -w-

**1. Con quien les gustaria que acabara Alfred? **O_O no me lo creoo! EMPATE! :O jajaja parece que el resultado de la votación ha sido USAxUK- 6 votos USAxRusia- 6 votos jajajaja la cosa está muy reñida! ¿que pasará al final...? a lo mejor pongo UKxRusia y a USA la dejo con... con Tony, por ejemplo... o con Gilbird, quien sabe xD

**2. Querrian lemon en la historia? **Absoluto y rotundo si xDDD *cejas*

**3. Que piensan del comportamiendo de Rusia, Iggi y Alfred? **Uffff que peso me quitaron de encima u_u" estaba asustada de que me quedaran OoC ^^" y ya arregle el problemilla con los "da" de Ivan... (Thanks **MxHero**)

**4. Quereis que mencione otras parejas mas en el fic, como Toni x Lovi, por ejemplo? **Me habeis sugerido de todo, desde SuxFin hasta un Prumano, pero al final incluire Mattx Francis y TonixLovi, que son las que mejor me encajan en el fic :P esas seran parejas secundarias, probablemente hare mencion de otras parejas, pero solo de pasada :P

Y buenooo! gracias por leer y por sus reviews! ToT me hacen taaan feliz!

y una nueva pregunta! es que me encantan n_n y me ayudan a mejorar el fic! :D

**1. ¿Que escena de lo que llevamos de fic les gustó mas?**

Contesten!

**Matta, ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto de la playa jeje^^ **he tardado un poco en actualizar porque he estado ocupada, pero me he dado muuuucha prisa porque queria actualizar el dia de mi cumple… mision imposible? ¡Quien sabe! Si esto está subido el 25 de agosto es que lo he logrado yuhuu! (?) (Felicidades a Bielorrusia que tambien es su cumple xDD) xD asique como especial cumpleaños este capitulo va dedicado a las fans del USAxUK jejeje es hora de igualar las fuerzas….no? xD Gracias a todas por los reviews! Me animan a seguir viviendo *o*…. Ok, no xD pero me alegran un monton: D

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece… affggsgsddss! Mierda, se me olvidaron las pastillas! Ayudaaa! affggsdds!

**Advertencias:** e_e Rusia x Fem!USA x UK y mención de otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canada…)

**Rated:** T/M… ya cambiare el rating cuando ponga el lemon… porque lo voy a poner e_e

**Notas:** ¡Parece ke las apuestas siguen aumentando! Subieron Russia x USA 5 votos mas y Usa x UK 4 xDD no, si al final ganara el ruskie (LL) xD y parece que la escena que a la mayoria le gusto más fue la del sugetador (pervers xDD)

**PD: **Gracias otra vez a mi editora/imooto/beta/cosa-que-se-desepera-con-las-tildes** la señorita Victoria Black (LL) **te desepero, lo se xDDDy a Amy (mi queridisisisima Mandy!) Que e echa un cable a pesar de no tener ni p*** idea de lo que le hablo xDD

Y ahora disfruten del capii ^^

* * *

~**Capítulo 5~**

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras pataleaba. ¡Estaba echa un lio por culpa de ese maldito comunista! ¡Pero ¿que mierdas era? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su enemigo? ¡QUÉ!_

_-¡WAA!- dejó escapar, al caerse del sofá.- Ay… mierda, todo es culpa tuya, ruskie…_

_Toc, toc, toc._

_America se levantó del suelo, sobandose el trasero, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? No esperaba visita._

_Al abrir la puerta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Desde luego, estaba siendo un dia raro…_

-¿Iggi?- preguntó la americana, parpadeando por si la ilusión se desvanecia.

-Ehh…_hello_, América.-el inglés permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos tras la espalda y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Parecia preguntarse una y otra vez que demonios hacia él alli.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Alfred ligeramente asustado, ya que ver al inglés en la puerta de su casa pensó que había pasado algo grave.

-No, no, esto… yo solo venia para, bueno…- Inglaterra se atragantó con sus propias palabras, tosiendo un poco, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba- ha-hace muho que no hacemos nada juntos y… si no tienes nada que hacer… ha-habia pensado que…- la voz del inglés se fue reduciendo a un susurro mientras sacaba la bolsa que escondia tras la espalda y mostraba su contenido a Alfred, bajando la cabeza, muerto de la vergüenza.

América echó un vistazo dentro de la bolsa que traia Iggi, eran varios DVDs y unas bolsas de palomitas para microhondas. ¿Peli y palomitas un viernes por la noche…?

-¡Genial!- exclamó la americana, haciendo que Inglaterra levantara la cabeza, sobresaltado, mientras Alfred le quitaba la bolsa de las manos y lo agarraba del brazo para llevarlo adentro.- ¡_Yeah_, peli y palomitas!

Inglaterra se dejó arrastrar por su efusiva ex-colonia, mientras sonreia con alivio; por lo menos la peor parte ya habia pasado, de verdad temía que Alfred le cerrara la puerta en las narices por cualquier motivo. La americana dejó a Inglaterra sentado en el sofá mientras iba a hacer las palomitas y a por algo de beber, mientras que el inglés elegía que DVD iban a ver. Alfred estaba encantada con la presencia de Arthur; además de que era un aperfecta excusa para dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquel día, echaba muchísimo de menos pasar las tardes en compañía de su ex-tutor haciendo cualquier cosa, no importaba qué, con tal de pasar tiempo juntos. Eso le traía recuerdos de otra época, una mucho más lejana y mucho, mucho más feliz.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza con una sacudida. Arthur estaba alli, ¿no? No era hora de ponerse melancólicos.

-¿Qué vamos a ver, Iggi?- le preguntó Alfred, alzando la voz desde la cocina.

-La que tu prefieras, tengo varias.- contestó el Inglés en el salón- ¿De que género la prefieres? ¿Acción? ¿Comedia? ¿R-romántica?

Alfred miró a través de la ventana de la concina como nubarrones negros comenzaban a formarse en el cielo de su capital, amenazando con descargar una tormenta de tamaño considerable, a pesar de que hasta hacia un rato el tiempo era excelente. Pero pensandolo bien, ese era el ambiente perfecto para…

-¡Terror! –exclamó la americana desde la cocina- ¡Quiero ver una buena de terror!

-¿Terror?-rió Arthur sentado en el sofá, mientras iba separando las peliculas de ese género y poniendolas fuera de la bolsa- ¡Pero si nunca terminas de verlas! Te pasas la mayor parte de la pelicula con los ojos tapados, y luego no puedes dormir solo-el inglés sonrió burlonamente- De pequeño, siempre que veías una película de terror dormías con…

-…

Arthur enmudeció antes de acabar la frase, y Alfred tampoco dijo nada para defenderse de la burla inglesa. Ambos sabían como terminaba esa frase. Y ambos sabían tambien como extrañaban aquello que el inglés no habia llegado a decir y lo que significaba. Porque no era solo que Arthur dejara al pequeño Alfred dormir con él las noches en las que tenia pesadillas. Ese simple gesto significaba mucho más; Que siempre estaría allí para cuidarle y protegerle. Que nunca lo iba a dejar solo.

_Lo extraño…_

-A ver, tengo _Silent Hill_, _The Ring_, -empezó a enumerar Arthur, cambiando de tema radicalmente- _The Chageling (al final de la escalera)_, _The Grudge_ _(el grito)_…

-¡Esa!- exclamó Alfred, saliendo de la cocina cargando con un bol enorme de palomitas, una cola y un té helado para Arthur, y sentandose a su lado en el sofá- siempre me llamó la atencion por los trailers, pero no quería verla solo… ¡Ahh! ¡Pero no es porque me de miedo! ¡Ahahaha~! ¡Los héroes no tienen miedo a nada! ¡Es solo que quería compartirla con alguien, eso es! ¡Ahahahaha~!

Arthur se contuvo para no darse una palmada en la frente; ¿de verdad pensaba que podía engañarle a él, que conocía su fobia a las peliculas de terror y aun así lo masoquista que era viendolas todas? La nación inglesa sonrió mientras se levantaba e iba a poner la pelicula al DVD, al mismo tiempo que Alfred apababa la luz. Fuera, empezó a llover.

-Comfo ffeh ham strfofeado fel ftiemfo- comentó Alfred, con la boca llena de palomitas que comia a puñados.

-Haz el favor de tragar antes de hablar, _gross-_le reprendió el inglés, dandole al play en el menu del DVD y sentandose mientras comenzaba la pelicula- Te vas a atragantar.

Alfred tragó como pudo el mogollón de palomitas que llevaba en la boca y volvió a hablar.

-Que cómo se ha estropeado el tiempo- dijo, haciendo que el inglés mirara por la ventana. La lluvia caia cada vez más fuerte.

-Y eso que hace unos minutos hacía muy buen tiempo afuera…-observó Arthur.

-No me gusta la lluvia- dijo la americana, inflando un poco los mofletes mientras cogía otro puñado de palomitas.

-A mi tampoco- coincidió el inglés, como pocas veces en su vida lo habia hecho- No me trae buenos recuerdos en general.

Ambos guardaron silencio despues de eso, otra vez. Parecía que su pasado les perseguía a cada paso que daban. Así era lógico que no pudieran avanzar en la misma dirección; lo que habían vivido juntos pesaba el doble que cualquier otra cosa.

-Hey, Arthur…-comenzó la americana, pero el inglés la interrumpió.

-Atiende a la pantalla, Al, o te perderas el principio- le dijo, manteniendo la vista fija en la televisión mientras cogia un puñado de palomitas.

Alfred miró resignado a la tele, acercándose inconscientemente un poco más a Inglaterra a medida que las escenas de la pelicula se sucedían.

_Yo… he roto todas las promesas que te hice… ¿verdad?_

**. . .**

-A-A-Arthur, ¿p-porqué narices sube al desván? ¡La niña esta allí!- preguntó la voz de Alfred, chillona por el pánico, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas poniendo los pies sobre el sofá.

-Es una película, Alfred- suspiró Inglaterra, aunque sonreia divertido. Ay que ver, qué inocente era su Al…

…_su Al._

Entonces recordó porqué habia ido allí aquella noche, siguiendo los consejos de Francia por primera vez en su vida.

_Ve a su casa, Anglaterre-_le había dicho-_, pasa algo de tiempo con ton petit Amerique, ved una pelicula o lo que sea. Y luego, cuando sea el momento oportuno…_

-O-oye, Alfred…

_**¡TRRUUMM!**_

El sonido de un trueno hizo que ambos pegaran un bote, Alfred chillando ruidosamente, mientras todos los aparatos eléctricos de la casa se apagaban de golpe. Habia sido un apagón repentino por la tormenta, no había ninguna duda, pero….

-¡AAAAAAAAHH! ¡La niña de El Grito, la niña de El Grito!

… a ver cómo le explicabas tú eso a Alfred.

-Alfred…

-¡Viene a por mí!

-Alfred.

-¡No dejes que me coja!

-¡Alfred!

La nació americana enmudeció al notar como unos brazos tiraban de ella hacia delante, atrapándola en el pecho del inglés, que le acarició el cabello de modo tranquilizador.

-Está bien, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo- le susurró en el oido, consiguiendo que América relajara el cuerpo. Iba a soltarla cuando Alfred se agarró más fuerte a él, acomodándose.- ¿A-Alfred?

-Arthur…lo que dijo Rusia ayer…-comenzó Alfred, sin mirarle, con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho- Creo que…en parte… yo tambien tengo esa duda. ¿P-por qué ahora… te preocupas tanto por mí?

…_y luego, cuando sea el momento oportuno, Anglaterre, se sincero con él._

Arthur desvió la mirada para no ver los azules ojos curiosos de América, que lo miraban desde su pecho, a pesar de que al estar todo a oscuras no los veia realmente. El momento de ser sincero había llegado, pero apenas sabía lo que le iba a costar.

-Tú… tú nunca dependiste realmente de mí, Alfred. Eso lo supe desde que vi tu fuerza descomunal siendo apenas un bebé.- Alfred intentó verle la cara, pero el ingés había vuelto su rostro hacia un lado, además de que la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba en nada.- Sin embargo me empeñé en cuidar de ti, en ser tu tutor, tu … hermano mayor. Queria sentir que me necesitabas, cuando en realidad era yo el que necesitaba que me necesitases. Necesitaba preocuparme por ti. Necesitaba cuidarte… y no al revés. –Arthur hizo una pausa y prosiguió de manera lenta, casi dolorosa- Por eso… cuando… cuando te independizaste de mí… en cierto modo, lo esperaba.

Al fin y al cabo… ¿Cuánto tiempo más lo ibas a soportar? Querias crecer… querias ser fuerte… y yo no te dejaba. Queria que siguieras siendo mi niño pequeño, tenerte… así.-Alfred sintió como los brazos de Arthur se cerraban con más fuerza a su alrededor.- Pero ya no podía ser… no podía ser nunca más. Así que, durante los años siguientes me dediqué a odiarte con todas mis fuerzas. Era más facil así; era como si ya no doliera. Pero lo hacía… demasiado, quizá. Por eso, cuando en cierto modo me pediste ayuda hace unos dias, me sentí… algo así como feliz. Porque de alguna manera volvias a necesitarme y… tal vez… por eso…

La voz de Arthur se fue apagando poco a poco hasta quedarse en silencio, un silencio roto solo por el sonido de la lluvia al caer y algún ocasional relámpago.

La mente de Alfred se vio ocupada por dos recuerdos contradictorios luego de las palabras de inglés… corría por un verde pasto hacia una persona mucho más alta que él, que lo tomaba en brazos al llegar a su lado, y lo acunaba para llevarlo a casa. Y en el psato comenzaba a llover con fuerza, embarrando el suelo sobre el cual aquél mismo hombre, cuya mano le costaba alcanzar en el pasado, permanecia arrodillado a sus pies.

_Solias ser…tan grande._

-…yo también te necesitaba.- dijo Alfred al final- Y queria… que estuvieras a mi lado. Pero tú nunca estabas… siempre tenias que marcharte por algún motivo… Por eso crecí. Para poder estar contigo.

Arthur soltó una pequeña risa amarga, el sonido le hizo notar a su ex-colonia que se encontraba al borde del llanto.

-Somos un par de idiotas, ¿eh?- dijo, apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de América.

-Creia que el único idiota era yo- sonrió Alfred, haciendo reir al inglés.

Permanecieron un momento más así, abrazándose en la oscuridad del salón, simplemente, sin decir nada.

Alfred estaba nerviosa, senrtia los dedos de Inglaterra acariciandole el cabello con lentitud poniendole el vello de punta con las diminutas descargas electricas que le mandaba. No se atrevia a mirar hacia arriba, al rostro del inglés, pero queria tanto hacerlo…

-Al…-lo llamó Arthur, y la americana levantó la vista, siendo tomada así por sorpresa por el inglés, que tomó su rostro entre las manos. No era muy dificil adivinar lo que iba a hacer, sentía su respiracion tan cerca, y al estar contra su pecho casi oia los latidos de su corazon…

_¡AAAAAAAAHHH!_

_-_¡AHHHHHHHH!- el grito de América se sumó al de la protagonista de la película. Al volver la luz de golpe, la película se había reanudado sin que se dieran cuenta. La americana se levantó de un salto y fue a encender la luz del salón, al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra buscaba el mando del televisor para apagarlo.

Al encenderse la luz y apagar la tele, ambos se miraron, ya sin la oscuridad de por medio, viendose bien la cara y reparando en lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Arthur miraba a la americana ligeramente sonrojado, pero seriamente, para que entendiera que lo que iba a hacer no era ningún error, mientras que la cara de Alfred iba adquiriendo progresivamente el color de uno de los tomates de Antonio.

Tenia varias opciones; Arthur no parecia arrepentirse, es más, parecia estar esperando una respuesta. Podia volver a su lado sin decir nada más, el inglés lo entenderia perfectamente. Por otra parte, ¿era eso lo que queria? La imagen de Ivan besándole la mejilla apareció por su cabeza. ¡¿POR QUÉ SE ACORDABA DE ESO AHORA?

Al final, y como no podía ser de otra manera, se decidió por la solución mas heroica y eficaz que pudo pensar…

-¡VOY AL BAÑO!

…o no.

Y la americana corrió "heroicamente" a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, dejando a Arthur pasmado en el sillón. Pasados unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza; a fin de cuentas, era una reacción tan típica de Alfred… Arthur suspiró y se miró las manos, que hasta hacía un momento sostenía el rostro de la americana. Había estado tan cerca… Realmente no podía creer que el consejo del _wine bastard_ de Francis hubiera funcionado. Tambíen habia influido ese apagón tan oportuno, la película y el hecho de que le era mucho más facil tratar con Alfred ahora que era una chica. Alguien allí arriba estaba de su parte.

El sonido de su telefono movil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Contestó a la llamada, que resultó ser de trabajo, había ocurrido un imprevisto y le necesitaban con urgencia en _Buckingham Palace._ Se dirigió a la puerta del baño, para decirle a Alfred que tenia que marcharse, pero su teléfono sonó otra vez, indicándole que había un coche esperándole en la puerta, que era de vital importancia que subiera y acudiera cuanto antes al palacio. Comenzando a asustarse, Inglaterra buscó un papel y garabateó una nota para su ex-colonia. Dejandola en un lugar visible sobre la mesa, salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Bajo la lluvia, oportunamente ocultada a un lado de la casa, una persona observaba como el coche arrancaba y se alejaba de la casa de la americana. No parecia muy contenta con la situación que acababa de observar a través de la ventana.

-Maldita sea… las cosas no están saliendo como planeaba.

**. . .**

* * *

Jojojojojojo lo voy a dejar aquí…. Si jajaja en serio :P así esperais el proximo capi con más ganas :D solamente os adelanto de que las cosas no van a salir tan bien como deberian.

Y aquí la pregunta de la semana:

**1. ¿Quién creen que es la persona que los espiaba?** (Victoria Black abstengase de contestar xD)

Dejadme un revieww *o* si, si, ese botoncito de allá abajo :3

Sayo~


	6. Chapter 6

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**TT_TT lo sientoooooooo **lo siento muchoo soy una mala persona, lo se… tardo años en actualizar y ahora les vengo con un capitulo de relleno… ù_ú pero es **total y absolutamente** necesario para la trama, asi que por favor, no me odien TT_TT bastante he sufrido ya sin poder tocar el ordenador durante semanas TT_TT pero lo compenso! Este capítulo me ocupó 11 páginas de word!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Alfred, ni Arthur, ni Ivan, ni Antonio, ni Lovino, ni Francis, ni la rosa de Francis, ni Mathew, ni Kumanjirou, ni Ludwing, ni Feliciano, ni Gilbert, ni Gilbird, ni Roderich, ni Elizabetha, ni Natasha, ni Yakaterina, ni Toris, ni Raivis, ni Eduard, ni Feliks, ni su poni, ni Tino, ni Hanatamago, ni peter, ni Belward, ni Din, ni Noru, ni Isu, ni Kiku, ni Yao, ni Hong Kong, ni Corea, da~ze~, ni Bel, ni Lily, ni Vash, ni su escopeta, ni el imbecil de Holanda ¬¬, ni Irlanda, ni Cuba, ni Herakles, ni Sadiq, ni Mei, ni Vietnam, ni Seichelles, ni la PASTAAA~, ni los tomates, ni el vodka, bueno, solo a ratos, ni la tuberia, ni los girasoles, ni el pandade Yao, ni Shinati-chan, ni los gatos de Grecia... nada de eso me pertenece. En fin, ahora me iré a llorar en una esquinita ^^

**Advertencias:** Rusia x Fem!USA x UK + otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canada)

**Rated:** T/M. El lemon esta previsto para, más o menos, el capítulo 9/10

**Notas:** Como ya dije arriba, este es un capítulo más o menos de relleno, es decir, la trama no se centa mucho en los personajes principales, más bien está dedicado un poco a España x Romano… los protagonistas se toman un descanso para volver con fuerzas renovadas je je je je y la intervención de Francia hacia la mitad del capítulo es lo que vuelve a poner todo en movimiento :P

**PD: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS! **Me gustaria responderlos todos, pero apenas tengo tiemo para escribir… T_T y thanks a mi beta **Victoria Black**, aunque el final de este capítulo no se lo dejé ver para no arruinarle la sorpresa :P

**~Capítulo 6~**

América suspiró, aburrida, mientras removía mecánicamente el café dentro del vaso de plástico. Se recargó contra la pared junto a la máquina expenedora del pasillo, cerrando los ojos un momento. Cualquiera que le viera allí tan temprano se llevaria un buen susto, pensó. No era costumbre de la nación américana eso de levantarse cuando aún el sol no ha terminado de salir.

Y, en cierto modo, no lo había hecho; no era que se hubiera levantado temprano, era que no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba muy cansada, pero en cuento cerraba los ojos a su cabeza volvían ciertas imágenes y pensamientos relacionados con cierta persona cuya cierta comida sabia de cierta horrible manera, y -muy a su pesar- con cierto ruso de personalidad voluble.

Para empezar, estaba la confusión que sentía ante las acciones de este último. Ivan había pasado de ser su sádico enemigo mortal a ser una persona amable y atenta con ella, por lo menos en apariencia, pues había momentos en los que parecía que el ruso quería devorarla como el lobo a caperucita. Si no le conociera, incluso diría que le había lanzado alguna que otra indirecta.

Alfred esbozó una sonrida irónica; para indirectas muy directas estaba Arthur. El inglés era el que más quebraderos de cabeza le había dado durante el fin de semana. Era tan… dificil hacerse una idea determinada respecto a su comportamiento…  
Demasiados recuerdos que comparar. Cada vez que se paraba a pensar en ello, todo se le venia encima y lo sepultaba, impidiendole ordenar sus ideas. Era como poner en orden su desván; demasiados recuerdos, felices y tristes, mezclados desordenadamente unos con otros. Y, al final, estaba ese viernes.

Inglaterra, su ex-tutor, le había abrazado y le hebía dicho que le necesitaba. Que necesitaba que él le necesitase. Despues de siglos de gritos y palabras de odio, le había confesado que el motivo era que era más facil odiarlo que lidiar con el dolor de querelo. Había vuelto a protejerle de sus miedos más infantiles, le había tratado con ese cariño que echaba tanto de menos… y luego, se había ido dejando tras de sí una mísera nota.

La nación americana hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un papel pequeño, arrugado por las veces que lo había dobledo y vuelto a desdoblar;

"_Al,_

_He tenido que atender un asunto urgente de trabajo_

_See you,_

_I."_

Nada más. Solo trece malditas palabras. Trece tenían que ser… no le agradaba mucho ese número.

_Trece franjas. Trece estrellas. Trece colonias inglesas._

Alfred volvió a arrugar la nota al meterla en su bolsillo. Maldijo mentalmente, mientras volvía a beber un sorbo de su café, a su incapacidad de pensar con claridad. Todo podria haber sido mucho más sencillo, pensó, si al menos Arthur no hubiera intentado besarle al final…

…

América casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo al recordarlo, mientras que notaba como su rostro comenzaba a arder. Arthur… besarle… a él. Eso si que no lo podía procesar. Era imposible para él colocar las palabras "Artthur", "beso" y "Alfred" en una misma frase sin darle una connotación negativa al conjunto.

Pero el caso era que sí que había pasado; o había estado a punto de pasar. Y el inglés no parecía arrepentirse de ello cuando ambos se miraron, y eso era más raro todavía. Estaba claro que no había sido ningún malentendido.  
Así que, como todo buen heroe, américa había buscado un lugar tranquilo para pensar –en realidad, se había dedicado a hiperventilar sobre el lavabo mientras no paraba de echarse agua fria en la cara- y cuando logró aclarar sus ideas y salió, ¿qué se encuentra? La estúpida nota.

-¿A-Alfred?

Todo era un maldito lio…

-Alfred…

Y encima ahora oía voces, estaba claro que se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡A-Alfred!

Ah, al parecer sí que lo estaban llamando. Levantó perezosamente la vista para ver quién le hablaba, encontrandose con… ¡¿Él mismo?

-¡Tù! ¡Has sido tú! ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!- gritó, mientras lo agarraba por el cuello del abrigo y lo zarandeaba.

-¡N-no es lo que cees! ¡S-soy…!- intentó decir un asuatado Canadá, pero América no le dejó terminar.

-¡Me da igual quien seas! _Give me my body_…_!_ ¡Ay!- la americana se vió obligada a soltar a su hermano al sentir un mordisco en su pantorrilla. Un pequeño osito blanco fue levantado en brazos por su dueño.

-¡Kumakichi! ¡No se muerde a la gente!- le reprendió Canadá, pero luego añadió bajito- Buen chico…

-¿Quién eres?- respondió el animalito.

Su dueño solo suspiró, mientras veía como su "hermano" -ahora "hermana"- se examinaba la zona del mordisco por si tenía alguna marca.

-¿T-te duele?- le preguntó tímidamente.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Los heroes son más fuertes que un simple mordisco! ¡Ahahahaha~!- exclamó Alfred, aunque tenía los ojos llorosos- Y tú, si no eres yo, ¿quién eres?

-Soy Canadá.

-¿Quién?

-Canadá- suspiró la nación- Mathew, tu hermano.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! _Mathew, brother! What's up?-_ exclamó la americana, sonriendo al reconocerle.

-Pues… quería preguntarte… ¿has visto a Francia…?- preguntó el canadiense- Es que no le he visto… en todo el fin de semana…- añadió en voz un poco más baja.

-Um… _France?-_ América lo pensó por un momento- No, no le he visto… no creo que haya llegado aún.

-I-Inglaterra tampoco ha llegado todavía… ¿verdad?- preguntó Canadá, un poco triste.

Alfred comprendió por dónde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos; Francia no estaba, Inglaterra tampoco. Ambos tenían un pasado en común que no se podía ignorar… y no habían dado señales de vida en todo el fin de semana…

-No creo que estén… juntos, ¿no? ¡Ahahaha~, sería imposible!- rió Alfred, de manera un poco temblorosa.

-…No se. –contestó Mathew, no muy convencido.

-Allí están.- dijo Kumanjirou, señalando con la patita la puerta de entrada. Atravesándola en ese mismo instante estaban precisamente las personas de las que hablaban; Francis y Arthur, los dos juntos, hablando. Era importante destacar que "hablar", esta vez, no implicaba "discutir".

Sin saber porqué, los dos hermanos sintieron como un nudo se les agarraba al pecho.

-Pues… si lo estaban… -musitó Canadá, aun más bajo que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, Alfred lo oyó perfectamente.

-…y ese es el punto, _mon ami_.- venía diciendo Francis.- Solo queda hablar con Japón y salir de dudas.

-Um… tienes razón, Francia.- coincidió Arthur.

¡¿Arthur dándole la razón a Francis? Despidanse de sus familiares y amigos, parece ser que el fin del mundo no va a esperar hasta 2012.

-Mathew_, mon petit trèsor!_- exclamó Francia arrojándose sobre Canadá para abrazarlo.

-H-hola, Francis- balbuceó el canadiense, sonrojado.

-_ Et mon petit Amerique_, que madrugador te has vuelto.- añadió el Francés, mirándole divertido.

-_Hello, France.-_dijo América, de mala gana.

-Eh… _Good morning_, Al…-saludó inglaterra, y Alfred se giró hacia él como movido por un resorte mecánico. Sonrió con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que Arthur le miraba directamente, aunque ligeramente sonrojado.

-_Good Morning, England!_-respondió la americana, quizás demasiado efusivamente debido a los nervios.

-Err… siento haberme ido tan de repente el viernes, pero me llamaron del trabajo, y…- comenzó a disculparse el inglés, pero Alfred le cortó al ver como Francia dejaba de sobar descaradamente a Mathew para prestar atención a la conversación.

-¡Ahahahaha~! _No problem, it's your duty!- _le aseguró Alfred, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Aah_, yes, sure_…-musitó Arthur un poco decepcionado. Parecía que a la americana de verdad no le había importado que se fuera…

-Será mejor que vayamos a la sala de reuniones, _mes amis_- les dijo Francia, rompiendo cualquie posibilidad de que se formara un silencio incómodo entre ambas naciones.- Es casi la hora de empezar.

Arthur asintió en su dirección, para luego girarse una vez más hacia Alfred. Fue a decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, y al final no dijo nada. Ambos se miraron unos segundos más, hasta que el inglés se giró para avanzar hasta la sala de reuniones.

América se quedó un momento parada en el sitio, viendo como su ex-tutor se alejaba, siguiendo a Francis y a su hermano. Suspiró; no sabía porque, pero la imagen de su espalda mientras andaba le producía cierto desasosiego.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rusia se mantenía un poco apartado de los presentes, analizando la situación: América estaba sentada, sola, en una de las sillas de la mesa de reuniones con los hombros hundidos y la barbilla descansando en una mano, deprimida, quizás; a unos pocos metros, su querido amigo Inglaterra hablaba con Japón, cosa que había empazado a hacer nada más había entrado a la sala. Los demás paises le eran indiferentes en ese momento.

Se acercó a la nación americana, que estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera notó su presencia.

-Buenos días, América.-le sonrió, muy cerca de su oido.

Alfred pegó un bote en su asiento, girándose de golpe a encara al dueño de esa voz. Al toparse con el ruso, su expresión cambió totalmente a una de molestia.

-Ah. _Hello, Russia_.- contestó, volviendo a adoptar su anterior postura y fijando la vista en la mesa de nuevo.

-Pareces un poco desanimada- comentó Ivan inocentemente, intentando entablar conversación.

-Métete en tus asuntos, _ruskie_.-soltó Alfred, sin mirarle aún.

Ivan frunció ligeranmente el ceño, y su sonrisa desapareció momentaniamente. No esperaba que América le tratara como si fueran amigos del alma, pero tampoco con esa indiferencia. Y menos por culpa de ese maldito inglés.

Sonriendo ampliamente, la nación rusa decidió tomarse una pequeña venganza.

-Eso está muy mal, Alfred- le reprendió, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño- No puedes ponerte así cada vez que papá Inglaterra no te haga caso…

La helada mirada de odio que le dedicó América habría servido para que los polos Norte y Sur recuperaran el tamaño que había perdido con el tiempo.

-**Ojalá te mueras**_._- le escupió, arrastrando cada palabra.

Rusia simplemente sonrió un poco más, retirándose de su lado.

-Me echarías demasiado de menos, amiga capitalista.-dijo, y se dio la vuelta.

En cuento lo hizo, su sonrisa desapareció; el plan no marchaba nada bien, el inglés había avanzado mucho terreno dejándole demasiado atrás en poco tiempo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? América le odiaba, eso juagaba en su contra. Porque, ¿cómo tratar con una persona que te odia…?

-¡Lovi~! ¡Dame un abrazo~!

-¡Que no, joder!

Rusia volteó a ver al español, que estiraba los brazos hacia Italia del Sur, intentándo abrazarle, sin resultado. Enharcó una ceja ante la contestación del italiano.

-Vamo~s, no seas así…- el español hizo un pucherito, y el italiano se sonrojó- Si no te cuesta nada…

-¡Si que me costaría algo, mi dignidad!- soltó Lovino, alejando a Antonio de él- ¡Bastardo!

Ivan se quedó pensativo un momento; ¿cómo hacía España para tratar con el mayor de los Italia, si parecia odiarle con todas sus fuerzas? _Quizás deba preguntarle…_pensó.

Cuando Lovino terminó por golpear al español y alejarse del lugar maldiciendo, Rusia se acercó a Antonio.

-Hola, España- le saludó.

España dejó de sobarse la mejilla en la que Lovino le había golpeado para saludar de vuelta a la nación rusa.

-¡_Buenos días_, Rusia!- le sonrió ampliamente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien… Oye, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-le atajó, sabía que el español se iba muy facilmente por las ramas.- En privado…-añadió, al ver que había varias naciones cerca que les miraban con suspicacia y, en algunos casos, preocupación.

-Claro.-contestó España, si darle mayor importancia, De verdad que no entendía porqué la gente ponía esa cara cuando le veían hablar con Rusia. Era un buen tio, e incluso le había ayudado en alguna que otra ocasión.

Ambos se retiraron a un rincón apartado de la sala de reuniones.

-Dime.- le instó el español.

-Da… verás, solo me preguntaba cómo haces para tratar con Italia Romano.-Rusia fue directamente al grano, la verdad era que no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

-¿Con Romano?-se extraño Antonio, sorprendido de que Ivan le preguntara por su relación con el italiano.- Pues… con mucha paciencia…

-_Niet_, yo me refería a…-el ruso no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo- Italia del Sur no parece corresponder a tus sentimientos.

-Bah, eso sólo es porque es tímido.-sonrió Antonio- Es parte de su personalidada no demostrar sus sentimientos a la primera. ¿Sabes? Con personas de este tipo, lo mejor es ser todo lo sincero que puedas.

-¿Sincero…?-repitió Ivan.

-Exacto.-asintió el español- A veces, cuando me preocupo por él y me rechaza, de verdad me duelen las cosas que me dice. Así que, aunque no directamente, se lo hago saber. "Solo me preocupaba por ti…" le digo, me doy la vuelta y me voy. Despues de eso, solo tengo que contar hasta cinco para oir cómo me llama por mi nombre.-Antonio le sonrió con complicidad.- No se disculpa, claro que no lo hace. Es más terco… Sin embargo, yo se que lo que dice me tiene que sonar como una disculpa, es Lovi, no le puedo pedir más…

Iván barajó la idea de sacar una libreta y apuntar las palabras del español, no se le fueran a olvidar. Lo que le acababa de decir le resultaba muy útil, no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes preguntarle a España…

-¿Solo eso? ¿Ser sincero?- quiso asegurarse el ruso.

-Si, principalmente.-dijo el moreno- Pero también hay otras cosas que lo desarman, como reaglos inesperados o frases tiernas. Está tan poco acostumbrado a eso que cada vez que le digo alguna cursilada se sonroja… Parece un tomate, es tan lindoo~.

La nación rusa sonrió, satisfecho. El material era oro; no iba a tardar mucho en ponerlo en práctica.

-Muchas gracias, España.- sonrió Rusia inocentemente- Por aclarar mis dudas.

-¿Eh? De nada, hombre.-sonrió el hispano, jovialmente- Aquí, a mandar.

Alemania comenzó a llamar al orden a todos los paises reunidos, para que ocuparan sus puestos en la mesa de reuniones. Había sido todo un detalle por parte del alemán ocupar el puesto de América presidiendo las reuniones durante un tiempo, la nación no se sentía con fuerzas para adoptar su anterior papel en la ONU.

Cuando ya todas las naciones hubieron ocupado su puesto, Francia se levantó, reclamando la atención de los presentes.

-Antes de que empiece la reunión, _mes amis_, concedanme un momento de su atención, _s'il vous plaît_.-dijo, exagerando con sus movimientos la cortesía.

-Ve al grano, Francia.-le dijo el inglés, pero suavizando un poco su normalmente malhumorado tono al dirigirse a la nación francesa.

-_Oiu, oui, Anglaterre_, no seas ansioso.-sonrió Francis, ante lo cual Inglaterra solo rodó los ojos.- Solo quería comunicarles a todos que este fin de semana daré una fiesta en mi casa las afueras de París, y que están todos invitados.

-¿Y qué se celebra?- inquirió Vash, no muy convencido.

-¿Acaso debe haber alguna razón para festejar, _mon ami?-_contestó Francia.-Además, no les supondrá ningún gasto, y les vendrá bien tomar un pequeño descando de esta vida nuestra tan agitada.-añadió, habilmente.- La fiesta será desde las seis de la tarde hasta la mañana siguiente. No se preocupen por el alojamiento, en mi casa caben de sobra…

Tras decie esto, se sentó. Los murmullos de aprobación y desacuerdo sonaron por toda la sala, hasta que Alemania volvió a poner orden.

-Bien, retomemos la reunión del pasado viernes en el punto en que la dejamos- comenzó- Estabamos debatiendo la situación económica de España y Portugal en el esquema de la crisis que nos abarca a todos. La última aportación la hizo Austria, proponiendo ayudas económicas por parte de la unión europea…

-¿Para qué?- intervino de pronto Holanda, sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes con si intervención.- No merece la pena gastarse dinero en la economía de ese tipo.

-¿Tienes algo que opinar al respecto, Holanda? –le preguntó el español, friamente, pero con su sonrisa de siempre- Si no recuerdo mal, tu situación no es mucho mejor que la mía.

-Es obvio que no.-Holanda sonrió un poco, con malicia- Al fin y al cabo, tu país es un lastre que nos está arratrando a todos cada vez más abajo.

-Es suficiente, Holanda…-intentó intervenir Bélgica, pero el español ya estaba contestando.

-Por lo menos yo no soy una colonia antisocial e insoportable a la que dejamos unirse a la UE por pura pena…-dijo, sonriendo con una alegría que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Eh… _mes amis_, ¿p-porqué no lo dejamos ya…?- intentó intervenir Francia. Sabía lo que esa expresión del español avecinaba.

-No hablemos de colonias, España.-djo eol holandés, antes de ensanchar su sonrisa maliciosa- Tú más que nadie sabes que no deberias sacar ese tema. Despues de todo, ¿cuántas colonias te han abandonado ya? ¿Diez, o han sido más? …¿Debería contar la parte de italia también…?

-Basta.-sentenció Francia, alzando el tono de voz por encima del de Holanda, de manera dura. Volvió la vista hacia Antonio, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido mientras sus puños temblaban de rabia.- España.- le dijo, a modo de advertencia, sabiendo que ahora más que nada lo que deseaba su amigo era partirle la cara al holandés.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, el español se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

-¡Antonio, espera!- le gritó Francis, saliando tras él. Sabía que cuando su amigo estaba en ese estado no era bueno dejarle solo, o podía cometer alguna locura.

-Ejem… bueno, será mejor que dejemos este tema hasta que el pais en cuestión esté presente y podamos retomarlo de forma adecuada- dijo Alemania, volviendo a tomar las riendas.- el tema siguiente es…

-Holanda, te has pasado…- le susurró Belgica.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo merecía.-sentenció.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo su hermana, con ironía- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Pues porque...¡Auch!- Holanda se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde cierto italiano, al pasar por detrás de su asiento en dirección a la salida, le había dado un fuerte codazo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡España!

Francis recorria los pasillos del edificio de reuniones en busca del español, sin resultado. ¿Dónde diantres se habría metido? No había tardado tanto en salir, y el Antonio no andaba tan rápido…

De pronto, un potente ruido de cristales procedente de uno de los pasillos laterales llamó su atención. Giró en esa dirección rápidamente, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y, para variar, no se equivocaba; allí estaba Antonio, apoyando el brazo izquierdo a un lado de un enorme cuadro con el vidrio roto, mientras que de su puño derecho manaba abundante sangre.

-_Mon Dieu…_-musitó el francés al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo. Al oir la voz de Francia, España giró la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección, mirándole con una expresión vacía.- Antonio, ¿qué te has hecho?

-Lárgate, Francia- le espetó el español, con voz pagada. Hasta ese momento, el francés no fue consciente de lo mucho que las palabras de Holanda habían herido a Antonio.

-Déjame ver esa mano.- le dijo el francés, acercándose al hispano, pero este le atajó con una mirada.

-Vete. – le ordenó.- Vete a esa jodida reunión de una puta vez y pasa de mí.

-No tienes derecho a pedrime que me vaya, Espagne.- contestó el francés, sereno- Si no quieres que te ayude con esa mano, allá tú, pero no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que estés bien.

España no dijo nada ante aquello. Maldito fuera Francis, ¿por qué tenia que hacer siempre lo que le diera la gana…?

-¡¿Que mierda has hecho?

Espña levantó la vista de golpe, al mismo tiempo que Francia se giraba hacia el pasillo por el que había venido, al escuchar la voz del italiano.

-¿L-Lovino?-musitó el español, sin creer mucho lo que veia.

-¡Qué "Lovino" ni que ocho cuartos! ¿¡Pero tú eres idiota!- le gritó, avanzando hacia él y cogiendole el brazo cuya mano sangraba- ¡Déjame ver!

-No es nada…- murmuró Antonio, apartando la mano de un tirón, pero Italia del Sur la agarró de nuevo y se la acercó para examinar la herida. De cerca era mucho peor de lo que parecía.

-¡Eres gilipollas!- le espetó, con tanta furia que parecía dispuesto a pegarle- ¡un bruto! ¡Bastardo!

Con ese último grito, Lovino desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a Dios sabe dónde. Francia miró al español, que parecía aún más hundido que antes.

-Antonio…

-Déjame…-susurró simplemente.

Esta vez, Francia obedeció. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero unos pasos que venían por el corredor lo hicieron volverse de nuevo.

Era Lovino, y llevaba entre las manos algo parecido a… ¿un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-¿Romano?-se extrañó el español, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver como el italiano mayor lo agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él alejándolo de los cristales rotos, hasta un pequeño banco que había en el pasillo.

-¡Siéntate ya, joder! ¡Y estáte quieto!- le espetó, procurando que España no viera su cara mientras abria el maletín y sacaba agua oxigenada y gasas para limpiar la herida- No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan idiota, ¿para qué haces caso al hijo de perra de Holanda?

-Yo…

-Ni "yo" ni mierdas.- le cortó Lovino, dejando las gasas llenas de sangre a un lado y cogiendo unas limpias.- Sabes que lo que ha dicho no es verdad.

-Sí que lo es…-contradijo Antonio.

-¡Si yo digo que no lo es, no lo es y punto!- sentenció Lovino, terminando de desinfectar la herida.- ¡Sí, vale, puede que ya no tengas las colonias esas de América! Pero lo demás no era cierto… no estás arrastrando a la UE a la jodida banca rota… y no… no estás solo…- añadió, en voz más baja, mientras procedía a vendarle la herida.- Aún… aún me molestas a mí, bastardo…

Francia decidió drase media vuelta, cómo tenía planeado, y marcharse del lugar. Era el pais de _l'amour_, despues de todo, y sabía de sobra cuando estaba de más.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa** fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin del capiiii~ wahahahahahahaha! Que AGUSTO me he quedadoooooooooooo! :DDDD

En fin, dejenme review por favooor TT_TT

Y ya que estamos, contestad a estas pregunta, plizz TwT

**1. ¿Qué creeis que hará Francia para su fiesta?**

**2. ¿Rusia será capaz de seguir el consejo de España?**

**3. ¿Qué os gustaria que pasara en la fiestaa~?**

**4. ¿Os ha disgustado mucho el cambio repentino de pareja protagonista para este capítulo… ****?**

Pliiiiiiz contestaaad thanks you!

**Syao~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Hola de nuevoooo! :D tengo dos puntos importantes que comentar:**

**1.**He tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantisimo en continuar por un cumulo de despropositos, millones de examene, un esguince en la mano y una crisis horrible de inspiración, asi como muuuchos mas problemas…. Uff… pero al fin estoy aquí… asi que… holap. xD

**2. **como compensación, (y porque es _bloody fucking short_) este capítulo será doble. Es decir, subiré al mismo tiempo el 7 y el 8, _right?_ n_n jeje

**Disclaimer: **Niiinguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, aunque ojala España si… *¬* dioss...

**Advertencias:** Rusia x Fem!USA x UK + otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canada)

**Rated:** T/M.

**Notas:** Las ideas que me disteis para la fiesta de Francia… ¿Por qué la mayoria pusisteis orgía? ¡Pervers! XD Al final hice caso a la de la fiesta de disfraces… aunque espero no usar muchos de los disfraces tópicos que suelen llevar normalmente en los fics los países… quiero ser original… o por lo menos lo intentare, porque irremediablemente algunos de ellos caerán jejeje y perdon por las faltas y los dedazos, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo :S

**PD: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAIS! **Me hacen la persona más happy del mundo,y lo puedo demostrar… mirad :D ¿veis que cara de felicidad?

XDDDDD

**~Capítulo 7~ **

Las calles de Japón en las primeras semanas de la primavera componían un paisaje digno de ver. Los crisantemos crecían en el borde de las aceras, buscando abrise paso entre los adoquines, y en las grandes avenidas en las que crecían los cerezos en flor el viento hacia que las aceras se llenaran de delicados petalos rosas. Arthur miraba todo con curiosidad; había ido varias veces a Japón con anterioridad, pero nunca al inicio de la primavera.

Tan absorto estaba en el paisaje que ni siquiera le importaba caminar hasta casa de Kiku en vez de tomar la limusina; debido al clima constantemente lluvioso de su país, no solía poder disfrutar de la belleza de las flores en la calle durante el cambio del invierno al verano. El inglés distrajo su cabeza mirando el escaparate de las tiendas por las que pasaba, ates de torcer por una calle residencial y no tener nada más en lo que centar su atención, por lo que los nervios volvieron a atenazarle el estómago.

Ya estaban los resultados del análisis; por fin haría el primer avance en lo que a la transformación de américa se refería. Alfred no sabía nada, por supuesto. Nisiquiera se dio cuenta cuando le quitó disimuladamente uno de sus cabellos para entregárselo al japonés, y era mucho mejor así; si había alguien siguiendo sus movimientos, cual quier cambio en la actitud de la nación americana podria poner sobre aviso al culpable de todo aquello.

Arthur suspiró; qué complicado se había vuelto todo de repente. No, no de repente, podría ponerle una fecha exacta, y ese fue el dia que irrumpió en casa de un americano idiota y descubrió que ahora era una **americana** no tan idiota. A partir de ese dia, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo; a medida que los dias se sucedian, se daba cuenta de que ahora le era imposible ignorar a Alfred, actuar como antes de su transformación, que sus sentimientos hacia él iban volviendo lentamente a ser unos que conocía demasiado bien, los cuales había enterrado hacía ya mucho.  
Aunque a ese "hace mucho" también podía ponerle una fecha exacta. 4 de Julio de 1783.

Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza, zafandose de esos deprimentes pensamientos antes de que llegaran a formarse del todo. Sin embargo… era todo tan parecido a como era antes. Cogerle de la mano para que le siguiera, pasar tiempo con él simplemente por estar a su lado, cuidar de que nadie le hiciera daño… esas cosas le hacían recordar porqué había decidido empezar a odiarlo. Dolía, y mucho, lidiar con ese cariño día a día sabiendo que ese niño emancipado no queria estar junto a él nunca más. Dolía tanto… que hacía que quisieras morir solo para no sentirlo más.

Pero él estaba acostumbrado al dolor, y a la soledad. Había estado mucho más solo que aquella vez, ese fue el pensamiento que le dio fuerzas para levantarse. Y lo hizo, borrando de su mente la horrible voz que le decía que antes de Alfred no habia tenido a nadie a quien querer y que le quisiera, y que por eso la soledad no le importaba. Esa voz que, a pesar de todo el alcohol que usó para reprimirla, le recordaba que no es lo mismo vivir en soledad sin conocer el amor, que tenerlo en tus manos una vez y luego perderlo.

_Bloody hell_, ya estaba otra vez con lo mismo. Este tipo de pensamientos hacían que quisiera golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido; ¿por qué tenía que recordar siempre las cosas que más daño le causaban?

Cuando el inglés quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la casa de Japón. Tanto pensar había hecho que el camino se hiciera mucho más corto, pensó, viendole el lado bueno al asunto. Tocó el timbre, y esperó pacientemente a que el japonés abriera la puerta.

-Ah, Inglaterra-san- sonrió tímidamente Kiku, al abrir y encontrarse frente al inglés.- Adelante, pasa.

- Eh, beunos dias Japón.- saludó Arthur quitándose los zapatos al entrar, siquiendo al japonés al salón. Una vez en la sala, ambos se sentaron en el kotatsu a beber un té. Tras unos minutos de preguntas triviales y de cortesía por parte de ambos, que solo pretendían posponer el momentos un poco más, el inglés sacó fuerzas para hacer la tan ansiada pregunta…

-Y… ¿c-cuál es el resultado del análisis?

El japonés suspiró y sacó una hoja de papel impreso que todo ese tiempo había tenido guardado dentro del kimono, y se la tendió a Inglaterra. Este la fue leyendo mientras Kiku hablaba.

-Se han encontrado un alto número de estrógenos y demás hormonas femeninas en su ADN, pero eso puede ser una consecuencia y no una causa de su transformación- dijo- Tampoco se ha encontrado ninguna anomalía en los genes a parte de lo que sería normal en una mujer, ni ninguna sustancia química extraña o algo similar. La única forma de lograr una transformación tan limpia y sin dejar un solo rastro es…

-…mediante magia.- completó Inglaterra, confirmando sus sospechas. Se puso depié de golpe.- Muchisimas gracias por hacerme este favor, Japón. Ahora, si me disculpas…

-Sin problema, Inglaterra-san –sonrió levemente el japonés, acompañando a un apurado Arthur hacia la salida. –Nos vemos en la proxima reunión.

-Hasta pronto.-sonrió fugazmente el inglés, alejándose a paso rápido, mientas metia la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un teléfono movil. Marcó un número que, muy a su peasr, se sabía de memoria.

-_A-Anglaterre?_

-_Yes, it's me. _¿Estás en tu casa…?

* * *

-Aaah…_ shit_. ¿Cuándo va a terminar esto?

América daba vueltas en su cama, deprimida… ¡deprimid**o**! Maldita sea, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en sí mismo como en un hombre. Había pensado en dejar que las cosas marcharan con normalidad, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera se solucionara con el tiempo, pero… lo notaba, poco a poco se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo. En muchas ocasiones se había sorprendido actuando, hablando e incluso pensando como una mujer, y no solo eso, estaba empezando a tener hábitos bastante femeninos. Por ejemplo, ya no actuaba de manera nada heroica, ni solía comer tantas hamburguesas como antes. Sí, parecía una tontería, pero para el americano significaba mucho; era algo así como su marca de identidad, y la estaba perdiendo.

_¡Eso si que no! _pensó Alfred, poniéndose de pie y situándose frente al espejo de su habitación. _¡No dejaré de ser quien soy!_

América comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas frente al espejo, haciendo varias poses heroicas.

-¡Ahahahahahaha~! ¡Soy Alfred, el HÉROE…!- Alfred se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles y torció el gesto. Cambió de pose, poniéndose ligeramente de lado mientras se señalaba con el pulgar.- _Here comes the American HERO! _–exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente, pero al volver a observarse detenidamente la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.- _Shit… It's not the same…_- Cambió el ángulo en que se veía en el espejo, situándose de perfil.- Hum… no se ve igual con esto.- se quejó, tocándose ligeramente un pecho con el dedo.

Agotado y deprimido, Alfred se dejó caer sobre la cama. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, recuperar su propio cuerpo y personalidad de héroe. Quería volver a ser una de las naciones más altas y fuertes, poder mirar a Inglaterra desde arriba y no al revés.

_Já. Qué patético._

-¿Eh?- América levanto la cabeza, incorporándose y mirando a su alrededor- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

_Yo._

Los asustados ojos de Alfred se posaron sobre su imagen en el espejo, lo único a parte de él en aquella habitación, que le devolvía la mirada. Le pareció que esbozaba una sonrisa cínica.

_Ding~ dong~_

El sonido del timbre hizo que pegara un bote, y que prácticamente corriera hacia ala puerta de entrada, repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo que acababa de pasar había sido solo su imaginación. Lamentablemente, cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la habitación aunque su reflejo cobrara vida, saliera y se lo comiera.

-_Bon jour, mon petit_!- saludó Francia, entrando en la casa sin esperar una invitación por parte de la americana.

-Como que muy buenas, rubia.- saludó Polonia con un guiño, entrando tras el francés.- Tipo, tu casa no es nada rosa…- se quejó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-No te quejes de cosas tan raras, Feliks.- le reprendió Hungría, que iba tras el polaco.- Buenos día, América.- sonrió.

La cara de Alfred no podía ser más expresiva en ese momento; su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

-¡¿P-p-p-pero qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó (en realidad, casi lo chilló), asustado. ¿Acaso era una alianza franco-polaco-húngara para acabar con él? ¿O era húngaro-franco-polaca? ¿Existía esa palabra? En fin, se estaba desviando del tema… el caso era… ¡Socorro!

-No te preocupes, _Amérique_- le tranquilizó Francia, al notar el matiz de histeria en la voz de la nación- No venimos con malas intenciones, al contrario.

-Tipo, como que venimos a ayudarte.-dijo Polonia, jugando con un mechón de su pelo mientras seguía examinando la casa de la americana. Soltó unas bolsas que llevaba encima de la mesa del salón y se fue derechito a la habitación de Alfred.

-_W-wait_! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó el dueño de la casa, alarmado, pero Elizabetha se agarró de su brazo.

-Tranquilízate, América.-le dijo, con un tono que pretendía conseguir que Alfred se calmara, pero que no lo consiguió.- No deberías despreciar nuestra ayuda. Cualquiera querría tenernos como asesores.

-¿A-asesores?- repitió la americana, confundida.

En ese momento Feliks salió de la habitación de Alfred, menando la cabeza con decepción.

-Como que, totalmente, yo tenía razón.-anunció, parándose junto a ellos y poniendo los brazos en jarra.-No tiene nada, nada.

-_Mon Dieu! _¿Y qué pretendías ponerte para mi fiesta si no tenias ningún disfraz?- dramatizó Francia, haciendo gestos muy exagerados.

-¿Eh? Ah… um… espera, ¿disfraz? ¿Al final era una fiesta de disfraces?- Alfred le echó una mirada a la invitación que Francis les había entregado al finalizar la reunión anterior, y que permanecía sin abrir sobre la mesita del recibidor.- No pensaba ir con disfraz…quizá… llevara vaqueros o algo así.

Francis casi sufre un desmayo después de oír eso. Cuando logró recuperarse, -tras ser abanicado por sus acompañantes- encaró a Alfred.

-_Ce n'est pas possible!-_exclamó-¡no puedes estar hablando enserio, _mon Dieu_! ¡Es… es un insulto a mis fiestas! ¡Tú…tú…!

-Tranquilo, Francis.- le calmó Hungría. Parecía bastante claro que evitar un posible asesinato era su papel en ese extraño grupo.- Para eso estamos nosotros aquí.

-_Oui, oui, vous avez raison_…-miró a Alfred con fuerzas renovadas, el cual palideció y dio un paso atrás inconscientemente.- ¡Llevarás un disfraz a mi fiesta, _Amérique_!

-¡No! ¡Me niego!- contestó la Americana inmediatamente, retrocediendo con rapidez, pero de improviso un polaco y una húngara sujetaron sus brazos, impidiendo su huida.

-Jejeje… Voy a hacer de ti toda una mujer…- sonrió el francés con perversión, mientras se acercaba.

-_No! Help! Help!_- gritó la americana, aun sabiendo que ya estaba perdida. Después de todo, ¿quién habría podido salvarla de aquellos tres?

_Adiós Tony_, pensó, mientras era arrastrado hasta la habitación, asumiendo su fatídico destino, _¡cuida bien a mis hamburguesas!_

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7! Pasad al siguiente~ -


	8. Chapter 8

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Aquí** tenéis la segunda parte de esta entrega xD

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme y yo que esperaba poder comprarlo a partir del capítulo anterior… xD

**~Capítulo 8~**

La sala estaba iluminada por cientos de pequeñas bolas de luz repartidas por todas partes, dando un efecto extrañamente mágico al baile de colores que los distintos disfraces provocaban cuando los países se movían unos entre otros. Mesas con abundante comida y bebida estaban dispuestas por doquier, y al salir al balcón y bajar las escaleras repletas de pequeñas bombillitas de luz blanca escondidas entre las guirnaldas de flores, encontrabas el enorme y hermoso jardín iluminado también como si de un sueño se tratara. Las fuentes, las estatuas, los parterres de flores entre los setos, todo brillaba con luz tenue del color del oro, haciendo parecer la enorme mansión el escenario de un cuento de hadas.

Francia sonrió, satisfecho con su creación. Era trabajo de un maestro en el arte del _amour_ crear tanto el escenario como el ambiente perfecto para que este se diera en todo su esplendor. Y no solo eso, también el encargarse de que todo marchaba según lo planeado. Recorrió la sala con los ojos, deteniéndose un poco en la mayoría de los presentes; junto a una de las mesas de comida, como no, estaba Feliciano. Se habría acercado a repetirle una y otra vez lo lindo que estaba con ese vestidito de sirvienta, el mismo que solía usar en casa de Austria, pero el hecho de que cierto alemán estuviera a su lado vestido como un comando de asalto –fusil incluido, y **dudaba** que fuera falso- cortaba un poco. A un lado de estos se encontraba Austria, vestido de mayordomo, y a su derecha –_ohh mon Dieu!-_ Hungría, vestida con un traje de sirvienta blanco y negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Muy a su pesar, Francis desvió sus ojos de la húngara –y de la parte baja de su vestido- para seguir viendo al resto de los países. Sentado en una silla y bastante adormilado estaba Grecia, vestido al más puro estilo medieval, con una camisa blanca larga hasta las rodillas, botas, una cruz griega en el pecho y una capa larga, aunque pareció espabilarse bastante al ver entrar a Japón vestido de negro, con orejas y manoplas de gato. Francis pensó que nunca había visto al griego moverse a esa velocidad hasta que lo vio levantarse e ir hacia Kiku, al mismo tiempo que por el lado contrario, y como si compitieran, se acercaba Turquía disfrazado del fantasma de la ópera.  
En otra de las mesas estaba la pequeña Liechtenstein disfrazada de caperucita roja, con su hermano Suiza como leñador junto a ella; más a la derecha, junto a las bebidas, el trío de bálticos como los tres mosqueteros, Polonia –con el cual intercambió una mirada cómplice- vestido con falda y dos coletas (aunque dudaba mucho que estuviese disfrazado) , Bielorrusia disfrazada de bruja –Francis pensó que nunca había visto un disfraz más acertado- y a su lado la dulce Ucrania, vestida de campesina, que procuraba no moverse mucho de donde estaba para no dejar sordos a medio mundo (literalmente).  
Casi dejando lo mejor para el final, Francia recorrió con la mirada la última de las mesas, al fondo del salón. En un extremo, el huraño italiano mayor, hecho todo un capo de la mafia, con traje negro, gafas de sol y sombrero a juego; en el otro, sus dos compañeros de juergas, con los cuales se había puesto de acuerdo para el disfraz de aquella noche; Prusia encabezaba el trío de piratas que conformaban con España y él mismo, llevando una chaqueta larga azul prusiano, con las solapas rojas y los filos dorados, y una espada al cinturón. A diferencia del albino, la chaqueta de Francia era azul más claro, mezclado con dorado y con el cabello semi recogido con una cinta azul en una coleta. Y bueno, luego estaba España…  
Con su chaqueta del mismo rojo de la pasión que siempre encarnaba, los pantalones pegándose a sus piernas y a su… en fin, y esa camisa resaltando el moreno de su piel… Debía reconocerlo, tenía debilidad por el español cuando lo veía vestido de aquella manera. Le traía demasiados recuerdos de esa ardiente personalidad de la época conquistadora… incluso empezaba a tener calor solo de recordarlo. Apartó los ojos del castaño al notar que su cara empezaba a translucir demasiado lo que sentía –se dio cuenta de ello al sentir como los ojos de cierto italiano le lanzaban dagas por la espalda- y enfocó su vista en su ultima vict…invitado, el cual bebía despreocupadamente una taza de… ¿té?

….

Inglaterra apuró el contenido de su taza, antes de mirar los posos con una especie de mueca. No es que le desagradara el té, en absoluto, solamente se sentía extraño al beberlo en una fiesta, en lugar de las decenas de vasos de alcohol que solía tomar en esas ocasiones. Aunque esta vez tenía un buen motivo para mantenerse sobrio, aunque esperaba que los demás no se dieran cuenta; de ahí su disfraz, sombrero de copa verde con una cinta naranja, chaqueta larga marrón oscuro con un pañuelo al cuello, y pantalones verde oscuro. Sin duda, el disfraz de Sombrerero Loco era una buena excusa si querías pasar toda la noche bebiendo té.

-_Mon ami!- _oyó que le llamaba una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. Se volvió con algo de molestia, aunque no con tanta como solía; tenía que reconocer que el gabacho le había ayudado bastante últimamente.- Que gusto encontrarte por aquí.

-Como si no supieras que iba a venir, _frog_.-repuso, mirando como el pirata rubio se dirigía hacia él.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Ohh, que hostil~!- se quejó Francis, dramatizando como era costumbre- Y pensar que justo esta mañana has venido a verme gustosamente…

-¡C-cállate, _France_!- le ordenó Arthur, tapándole la boca con las manos, mientras se sonrojaba un poco- ¡Y nada de gustosamente…!

El francés aprovechó la cercanía del inglés para estrechar los brazos en torno a su cintura y acercarlo a él. Inglaterra quitó las manos de la boca de Francis para empujarlo.

-_W-what the hell, frog!_-casi gritó Arthur, intentando separar al francés de si.- ¡Suéltame!

-No te pongas tan tenso, _mon amour Anglaterre._-sonrió el francés de forma seductora, muy cerca de sus labios- Voy a mostrarte algo que te va a gustar mucho…

-_Y-you, bloody bastard…!_-espetó Arthur, a punto de propinarle una patada en la torre Eiffel como acabara de sobrepasar la distancia de seguridad.

Pero en vez de seguir avanzando, el francés agarró a Inglaterra por los hombros y lo volteó en dirección al pequeño pasillo que se formaba desde donde ellos estaban hasta la puerta de entrada. Y… bueno, Francia puede que tuviera razón. Solo un poco.

…tal vez sí.

Avanzando en su dirección, con las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas, vistiendo un disfraz azul y blanco de Alicia más corto que la falda de Hungría, estaba Alfred.  
Aunque, viéndole así, era muchísimo más difícil de lo normal imaginar que tras todas esas curvas, y esas piernas de longitud infinita de encontraba el americano.

-H-h-hello…-saludó al inglés, sin apenas mirarle, al contrario que Arthur, que apenas podía apartar sus ojos de "ella". Al no obtener respuesta por parte del inglés, América levantó la vista, encontrándose directamente con los ojos verdes de Arthur fijos en los suyos. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, sin poder apenas respirar al ser observado de **aquella** forma por **aquella** persona. ¿A qué venía ese ataque de timidez? Tenía que decir algo…-_W-what's up?_

… para eso hubiera sido mejor no decir nada.

Al menos sirvió para sacar a Inglaterra de su "trance". Parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a recobrar consciencia de dónde estaba; ni siquiera se percató de cuándo el francés había salido de escena dejándolos solos.

-_H-hello_, Al.-el inglés sonrió un poco, deshaciéndose de parte de la tensión que había acumulado en unos segundos. –Te sienta…bien esa ropa.-comentó, intentando sonar despreocupado. El temblor en su voz se lo impidió.

-¡E-es culpa de Francia!-repuso Alfred, recuperando poco a poco ese tono chillón que caracterizaba su voz cuando estaba nervioso. Y vaya que lo estaba… apenas podía mover las piernas sin que el vestido se le levantara más de la cuenta.- ¡Yo no me hubiera puesto esta cosa!

Arthur miró a la americana ligeramente sorprendido, no recordaba que Alfred fuera tan vergonzoso. No puedo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios, haciendo que América frunciera el ceño, mortalmente sonrojada.

-_Y-you, don't laugh at me!-_ se quejó Alfred, haciendo un puchero infantil, lo que solo le causó más gracia al inglés. El rostro de la nación americana parecía a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.- _I-idiot…_

-S-sorry- dijo Arthur entre risas, intentando controlarse. No es que la americana se viese ridícula o algo así, ni siquiera tenía que ver con su disfraz. Simplemente…de algún modo… se sentía feliz. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Alfred, despeinándole un poco, haciendo que le chica levantara la vista de nuevo hacia él.-Estás muy guapa, Al.

Alfred miró fijamente la sincera sonrisa que se formó en los labios de su ex-tutor, y ella misma esbozó la más grande que tenía.

-¡C-claro, porque soy un héroe!- exclamó, feliz.

Arthur casi no puede contener las ganas de abrazarla con fuerza.

….

Italia del Sur se quitó las gafas de sol y el sombrero de su disfraz, harto de llevarlo puesto, dejándolo sobre la mesa más cercana. Le importaba una mierda si los perdía, de todas formas no merecían la pena, como todo lo demás. Estaba harto del sombrero, de las gafas, de la música animada que llevaba sonando toda la noche, y del ritmo lento que empezaba a adquirir la melodía ahora.

Putas malditas canciones lentas, solo hacían que todo empeorara. ¿No podían haber seguido poniendo esa ridícula música de discoteca de hasta hacía unos minutos?

_And though I'd like to stay by him…_

¿Y por qué narices precisamente esa? ¿A caso la maldita fiesta se había vuelto el escenario de una de esas películas pastelosas en las que suena "casualmente" la canción que describe exactamente cómo se sienten los protagonistas en ese momento?

Lovino estaba tentado a taparse los oídos con las manos y empezar a cantar bien alto el _Italia Vinceremo _para no oír nada más. ¡Maldita puta fiesta…!

No. No, es cierto; la fiesta no tenía la culpa de nada. La culpa era de **otra persona**.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

España. Cómo no. Ese bastardo español lo había dejado solo otra vez, ignorándole desde que habían llegado para irse con sus amigos, el prusiano idiota y el francés pervertido. Y no se había girado a mirarlo en toda la noche. B-bueno, eso no era del todo cierto… sí se había acercado, pero él le había echado casi a patadas de su lado. ¡Aunque n-no lo decía enserio! ¡Joder, como si no le conociera! ¡S-siempre insistía una barbaridad, y precisamente hoy…!

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_Che palle! _¡Cómo si le importara! ¡Que hiciera lo que quisiera el muy idiota! ¡Si no quería estar con él, pues vale! ¡Estúpido pirata que no dudaba en abandonarle! ¡Aunque… aunque le había dicho que siempre estaría con él…!

_Maledizione_… no quería pensar en ello…

El italiano se giró para dejar de observar la sala, donde, al fondo, Antonio bromeaba con Gilbert sobre algo relacionado con el inglés cejón. Sin otro sitio al que dirigirse, fue hacia la mesa de bebidas a servirse una copa. Llenó el vaso hasta arriba del primer licor que encontró; tenía un sabor bastante amargo, perfecto para cómo se sentía en ese momento.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud…_

Cansado de intentar ponerle freno a su mente, y a medias influenciado por los efectos del alcohol que ya comenzaban a subirle a la cabeza, se permitió pensar.  
Siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en sitios como ese porque, simplemente, eran demasiado luminosos, y él no podía ser partícipe de esa jodida luz.

Y desde su nacimiento, desde que vivía junto a Imperio Romano, la balanza había comenzado a inclinarse hacia el lado contraria a la que él se encontraba. Hacia la luz. Hacia Feliciano.

_And will we ever end up together?_

Por qué, era algo que siempre se había preguntado. ¿Por qué su hermano sí podía tener una familia y él no? ¿Por qué el lado de la balanza de Feliciano se iba llenando de personas, Austria, Hungría, Sacro Imperio, pero el suyo había permanecido vacío? ¿Por qué incluso cuando creció y esas personas desaparecieron de su lado, el idiota de las patatas y Japón habían ocupado ese lugar?

Lovino soltó furiosamente su vaso vacío en la mesa para volver a llenarlo hasta arriba y casi vaciarlo de un trago. Había estado evitando la pregunta más importante, la cual simplemente al pensar en la posible respuesta hacía que su corazón se encogiera.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo eso… a pesar de que todas esas personas habían preferido al dulce y tierno Veneciano… ese español idiota no lo había hecho?

Lovino fijó la mirada en el contenido de su vaso, mirando el pequeño reflejo de sí mismo en el líquido. Sí, esa era la cuestión. Por qué, a pesar de todo eso, España le había adoptado. Por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba ningún motivo…

Al principio había creído que era por hacerse con la herencia de su abuelo Roma, pero con el tiempo le demostró que el dinero no era la causa; perdió grandes cantidades de él por protegerlo de Turquía. Y sin embargo….

El italiano dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia la sala a sus espaldas, buscando a España. Seguía en el mismo sitio que hasta hacía un rato, con el pirata prusiano, charlando y bebiendo. Quizá debería ir y….

…

… ¿a quien pretendía engañar?

Sabía de sobra que no lo haría. Tenía demasiado miedo de un rechazo por su parte como para intentarlo siquiera. Lovino sintió como las lágrimas se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos.

-Mierda…- masculló, girando la cara hacia otro lado. Sería mejor que saliera de allí; de todos modos, nadie lo echaría en falta.

El italiano mayor agarró la botella de la que se estaba sirviendo y desapareció por la puerta que daba al jardín.

….

Alfred paseó la vista por toda la sala, buscando a su hermano. Sí, se refería a Canadá. Quería verle, no sabía exactamente por qué. Seguramente sería porque echaba de menos su propio cuerpo, y el de Mathew era tan parecido al suyo que necesitaba "verse" de esa manera para no volverse loco. Además, Arthur había ido a por algo de beber y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda le localizó en una de las mesas de comida, vestido de blanco, con orejas y manoplas de osos polar, mirando alternativamente uno de los platos, su vaso y a algún lugar entre la multitud. Se acercó a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mathy~!- canturreó América, acercándose hasta donde estaba dando brincos (para gran alegría de los que se encontraban alrededor, pues a cada brinco el vestido subía más de lo debido)- _Hello, brother~!_

-Ah… h-hola Alfred.- sonrió Mathew con timidez, contento de que por fin alguien le dirigiera la palabra. Nadie había hablado con él en toda la noche… ni siquiera…

-¿Qué tal estás?-sonrió la americana, pero siguió hablando antes de darle oportunidad de contestar- Sabes, hace algunos días Japón me prestó un…

Canadá desconectó sin querer de la verborrea insistente de su hermano, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo, a sabiendas de que la nación americana no se daría cuenta. Volvió a mirar a** ese **punto de la multitud que llevaba toda la fiesta observando. No era otro que Francis, por supuesto; el francés andaba de un lado para otro, vigilando la buena marcha de la fiesta como todo buen anfitrión, aunque de vez en cuando se detenía para intentar manosear a alguno de los invitados. Los que encabezaban el ranquin esa noche eran sin duda España e…. Inglaterra.

Cada vez que el español no estaba localizable, Francia buscaba a su segundo mejor botín, que era Arthur. Como en ese momento.  
España había comenzado a caminar apresuradamente hacia una de las puertas que daban al jardín, y al verse solo, el francés se giró hacia la primera persona que encontró a su derecha, casualmente el inglés, que llevaba dos vasos de bebida en las manos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Alfred había parado de hablar y, al seguir la mirada de su hermano, se había topado con la escena que este estaba contemplando.

Francia hablaba con Arthur, recalcando de nuevo que mantenían una charla tranquila, e incluso puedo ver como Inglaterra sonreía un poco. Sin saber porqué, el dolor en el pecho de ambos hermanos volvió a sincronizarse.

-A-al… tú crees que…-comenzó el canadiense, pero enmudeció al ver como el inglés miraba a ambos lados con nerviosismo, como asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera mirando, y le daba un rápido abrazo al Francés, tiempo que el otro pudo aprovechar más que de sobra para poner las manos donde no debía. Aunque rojo como un tomate, el inglés no protestó.

Y una nueva puñalada se clavó en el inesperadamente frágil corazón de Alfred.

-S-sí… si lo creo…- musitó América, bajando la mirada. La volvió a subir rápidamente para mirar a su hermano.-Tengo un poco de calor, voy a… salir a tomar el aire.-sonrió Alfred, antes de alejarse rápidamente de allí.

Canadá observó alejarse a su hermano, antes de suspirar pesadamente y girarse de nuevo hacia dónde se encontraba el francés. Este ya no estaba con Inglaterra, y al notar la mirada de Mathew sobre él se giró hacia el canadiense, saludándole con una mano.

Inesperadamente enfadado, Canadá le dio la espalda, apurando de un trago su vaso.

…..

¡Fiiiin~! Uuff por fin jeje que ganas tenía de actualizar ya n_n

Bueno… que opinaron del capítulo? Déjenme un review! :D

Bueno, solo decir que la canción que suena es la canción de Sally, de pesadilla antes de navidad

Y a lo que se refiere Lovi con el Italia Vinceremo… sabeis que es? Jeje n_n


	9. Chapter 9

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Hola n_n **He aquí el capitulo del desenlace de la noche en casa de Francis… la fiesta termina, pero los problemas no jeje Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar n_n será que la navidad me inspira (?)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos… son uno con Rusia n_n

**Advertencias:** Rusia x Fem!USA x UK + otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canadá)

**Rated:** T.

**Notas:**

**1. Mini diccionario** (hay expresiones que no pongo/he puesto en capítulos anteriores porque las consideraba obvias, siento si en algunas partes no se me ha entendido Q.Q)

[RUSO] _Ради бога!:_ ¡Por Dios!

_Отлично__: _Qué bueno/Qué bien/ Excelente

[ITALIANO] _Cazzo di Spagna! Stronzo! Lasciatemi andare!: _¡Maldito España! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Déjame ir!

_Chiudi il becco.: _Cierra la boca.

[INGLÉS] _God, what else?:_ Dios, ¿qué más? (en el sentido de: "¿qué otra cosa si no?" como en el anuncio de _Nesspreso_ xD)

_Take your hands off me!:_ ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

**2. No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero hay un personaje importante que falta en la fiesta. Al primero que me diga cuál y acierte en el porqué, **_**oneshot**_** gratis de su pareja favorita :P **(PD: Victoria Black, tu no juegas xD no te hagas pasar por otra persona, porque lo sabré!)

**3. Un Rusia un poco OoC?** Pero justificado, ya veréis que él no es así…. *sonrisa sádica* **Ah, y un Canadiense bajo los efectos del alcohol**… también MUY OoC, pero ya sabéis, todos son justificados. Incluso los de América :P

**~Capítulo 9~**

Cuando Antonio vio como su italiano favorito salía apresuradamente por la puerta del jardín, no tardó mucho en seguirle. Había hecho caso a Lovino cuando le pidió que le dejara en paz esa noche, pero aun así no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Aun así, le había costado horrores resistirse y no ir a su lado en toda la noche; era necesario, se decía, no quería que Lovino se cansara definitivamente de él.  
Pero una vez que lo vio salir de aquella manera, incluso pudiendo jurar que había visto lagrimas en sus ojos, mando todo ese autocontrol al diablo y salió tras él.

Afuera hacía fresco, una temperatura típica de una noche de primavera, por eso no había prácticamente nadie en las escaleras que bajaban al jardín. España recorrió con la mirada el lugar a su alrededor, agudizando el oído mientras echaba a andar. Esperaba no tardar mucho en encontrarle, se estaba empezando a preocupar…

Un ligero hipido le sacó de sus pensamientos, así como un murmullo bajo que empezó a escuchar a medida que se acercaba a un lugar medio escondido de la fachada del edificio, entre una ventana y la pared contigua. Cuando estuvo más cerca no tuvo duda; alguien estaba maldiciendo en italiano. Suspiró aliviado, sonriendo con levedad, pero la sonrisa casi se le borra de la cara cuando llegó donde él estaba.

Lovino permanecía sentado en el hueco más sombrío que había encontrado, con la espalda recostada en la pared, dando largos sorbos una botella de lo que parecía ser vodka… ¿acaso había perdido la sensibilidad en la garganta? Aun así estaba en un estado un tanto lamentable, con la ropa desarreglada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos, mientras murmuraba maldiciones en su idioma… Retiraba lo de lamentable, era la cosa más linda que había visto en du vida, aunque podría prescindir de la botella de alcohol… y en vez de maldiciones podría estar murmurando su nombre… _¡Joder Antonio, para!_, el español se abofeteó mentalmente, obligándose a sí mismo a centrarse, mientras andaba los pocos pasos que le separaban del Lovino para acercarse a él.

-¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

El italiano mayor levantó la cabeza pesadamente al oír la voz de Antonio, y al toparse con su mirada se puso de pié todo lo rápido que su borrachera se lo permitió. Estuvo a punto de volver a caerse, pero cuando España hizo el amago de sujetarlo, Lovino se agarró al muro.

-¡¿Q-qué ha-haces aquí, b-bastardo?- le recriminó, hablando con dificultad por culpa del alcohol.- ¡L-largo, _malediz-zione_!

-No seas así Lovi, estaba preocupado.-se quejó ligeramente el español, acercándose un poco.

Si hubiera estado solo unos centímetros más a la izquierda, la botella de vodka que acababa de lanzarle Romano le habría acertado de lleno en la frente.

-¡Q-que te vayas, joder!- le gritó- ¡N-no q-quiero verte n-nunca más!

España intentó que la dureza de esas palabras no le afectara. Sonrió.

-Estas borracho, Lovino.- le dijo, con calma, extendiendo una mano hacia él.- Vamos, tienes que comer algo o te sentará mal…

-¡N-no m-e vengas a-ahora con esas!- contestó Lovino, dándole un manotazo a la mano extendida del español- ¡D-después d-de toda la…la noche!

Antonio suspiró; ¡pero si había sido él el que le había dicho que le dejara! No entendía nada…

-¡V-vete ya, maldita sea!- siguió gritando el italiano, con los ojos cada vez más vidriosos. Apenas si podía razonar, no quería que España estuviera ahí cuando se echara a llorar.- ¿E-eres sordo, o-o qué?

Por su parte, Antonio no pensaba hacerle caso esta vez. Adelantó los pasos que les separaban y, pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de las rodillas de Lovino, lo hizo caer hacia atrás, tomándolo en brazos.

-No soy sordo, pero no voy a dejarte aquí.-Sentenció, empezando a caminar con él en brazos hacia el jardín trasero. – Si no quieres entrar otra vez, de acuerdo. Iremos a otro sitio.

-¡Suéltame, b-bastardo i-inútil!- Lovino comenzó a patalear con fuerza, pero el español no le soltaba, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.- ¡Q-que me d-dejes! ¡G-gilipollas! ¡H-hijo de…!

Antonio siguió andando hacia la parte más alejada del jardín sin importarle en absoluto los gritos que daba, o por lo menos eso quería pretender… No podía evitar que algunos de los insultos se le clavaran como dardos afilados.

-_ Cazzo di Spagna! Stronzo! Lasciatemi andare!- _los gritos del italiano se hacían más insistentes, y el español frunció el ceño. Si, **España**, frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a molestarse. Y solo faltaba un detonante para hacerlo estallar.- _Ti odio!_

No necesitaba hablar italiano para entender aquello. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Quieres que te suelte? ¡Vale!-sonrió Antonio, sin una pizca de alegría, y dejo caer al italiano… dentro de una de las fuentes del jardín.

Cuando, completamente empapado, Lovino sacó la cabeza del agua, logrando sentarse, no puedo articular ni una sola palabra para recriminarle al español el que lo hubiera tirado de esa manera; tenia plantada en la cara una mirada dura, como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veía.

-Ya esta, ¿esto es lo que querías?- le espetó Antonio, enfadado. Estaba harto de preocuparse tanto por el italiano y que este siempre hiciera esas locuras, o que lo alejara casi a patadas -a veces omitiendo el "casi"- y esa situación había forzado su límite.- ¡Pues bien, ahí lo tienes! Joder, Lovino, solo me estaba preocupando por ti. Y solamente me he alejado de ti en la fiesta porque me lo has pedido. No quería agobiarte esta vez, temía que te cansaras de mí… y a causa de eso te encuentro bebiendo en un rincón… ¡La verdad, no te entiendo! Cada vez lo hago menos… Si siempre que me acerco me alejas, ¿porqué luego te molesta? Ese comportamiento es más típico de un niño que de alguien de tu edad. ¡Y que sepas que te mereces el chapuzón! Así al menos se te pasará la borrachera.

Finalizado lo que tenía que decir, España se cruzó de brazos, devolviendo una mirada seria al italiano mayor, que lo observaba fijamente, con la cara de un niño pequeño que acababa de ser regañado. La determinación de Antonio de mantenerse firme se vino abajo cuando, después de hacer un puchero, Lovino se echó a llorar con el corazón encogido como un crio de cinco años.

-¡L-lo siento, Lovi!- se apresuró a decirle el español, apurado, sacándolo de la fuente en volandas, y sentándolo a su lado sobre un banco cercano. Extrañamente, Lovino no volvió a intentar apartarle, solamente siguió llorando. Antonio le acarició la cabeza- ¡Lo siento mucho! Mierda, he sido demasiado duro, ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento, Lovi, perdóname! ¡No es que esté enfadado contigo ni nada! Solamente estaba preocupado, y quería cuidarte, y como no me dejabas hacerlo me molesté un poco, pero nada más, no estoy enfadado, ¡en serio! Bueno, quizá… antes lo estaba, un poco, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando la persona a la que quieres está en ese tipo de estado por tu culpa y…

Lovino paró de llorar progresivamente, sin escuchar nada más de lo que el español decía. En su cabeza solo se repetía una frase, como un mantra: _la persona a la que quieres, la persona a la que quieres, la persona a la que quieres…_

-…y por eso cuando Francia se acerca, pues no me doy cuenta, es que a veces soy así de tonto, pero no significa nada, lo juro!-seguía Antonio sin detenerse, la culpa se veía reflejada en su cara.

-C-cállate ya, bastar-do…- murmuró Lovino, a sabiendas que el español le oiría.

A España se le iluminaron los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que el italiano ya se había tranquilizado, y de que en vez de apartarle se había agarrado a la tela de su chaqueta roja.

-¡Lo siento! –volvió a repetir, mirándole directamente, a lo que Lovino solo pudo atinar a bajar la mirada, al encontrarse al español tan cerca. Tiritó por el aire fresco que hacía, además de por su ropa mojada. Antonio se dio cuenta.- ¿tienes frío? Siento mucho lo de la fuente… ¿Quieres que vayamos a por algo de ropa seca? No tienes porqué volver a la fiesta después si no quieres.

Sin mirarle, Lovino asintió con la cabeza, abrazándose levemente al cuello del español cuando este lo levantó en volandas. Sin creer aún el giro que acababa de dar el comportamiento de su italiano, España echó a andar por dónde había venido, torciendo esta vez hacia la entrada trasera, para que nadie les viera volver e hiciera preguntas.

* * *

América se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos de piedra más escondidos del jardín, enfurruñada. _Fucking frog_… _shit_, eso sonaba demasiado como Inglaterra. Debería buscar algún otro mote para ese francés afeminado… quizá… um… bah, ni siquiera se merecía un mote. **Eso **no se merecía que lo nombrara… maldito francés… le había caído mal siempre, ¡siempre! Ya lo tenía calado desde hacía mucho tiempo… si… ¡porque un HEROE siempre lo sabe todo! Y ya sabía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que ese francés lo único que quería era… hacer… hacerle cosas a Inglaterra. ¡A **su** Iggi!

Espera… no es que fuera **suyo**, solamente se refería a él como **su** Iggi, porque… pues porque, bueno, él era el único que le llamaba así. Obviamente era por eso, ¿porqué si no?  
Y…y además, lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Arthur con Francia… esa sensación opresiva en el pecho… esa… inexplicable desazón que le invadía… n-no era nada, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer. Era solo que, al recuperar un poco esa relación de fraternidad con el inglés -porque **era** fraternidad, no podría ser otra cosa- en cierto modo se preocupaba de que alguien –como aquél jodido francés- quisiera aprovecharse de él. Solamente eso, _God, what's else?_

No tenía nada que ver que, aun cuando el francés no estaba delante, sintiera esa necesidad de estar pegado a su ex-tutor todo el tiempo; Ni que desde que se convirtió en chica, al verlo más alto que él otra vez, sintiera esa necesidad de alzar la cabeza para ver su rostro cada vez que estaba cerca; Ni todo lo que sentía por dentro cuando le hablaba… Nada que ver. Absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que por su culpa la nación americana estaba ahí sentada, muriéndose de frio al llevar menos ropa que una stripper, solo por no estar en aquél salón de fiesta soportando como ese francés le metía mano descaradamente a Arthur.

La americana sacudió la cabeza con frustración, enfadada por sonar como una… una… especie de novia celosa y deprimida, cuando **él** era un **HEROE** que debería estar allí dentro, salvando al inglés de las monstruosas garras de ese villano francés. _Yes!,_ pensó, levantándose de golpe, _¡eso haré! ¡Estoy recuperando mi genialidad de héroe, ahahahaha~!_

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, la americana echó a andar con paso decidido de vuelta a la fiesta. A medida que avanzaba, empezó a preguntarse como antes no se había dado cuenta de que el camino estaba tan oscuro. ¿No había luces adornando el camino la primera vez que pasó por allí? ¿Qué había pasado con ellas? Alfred comenzó a sentirse extrañamente nervioso, y apuró el paso.

Tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado, y quizá por eso no dejaba de escuchar ruidos entre los arbustos a sus espaldas. De pronto las sombras que veía a su alrededor parecían estar adoptando formas extrañamente monstruosas, mientras América se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza que nada de lo que creía estar viendo era real, así que no tenía por qué tener miedo. Hasta que un ruido más fuerte de lo común hizo que se volviera, sobresaltada, justo para toparse con una figura en sombras que se lanzó a por la americana, portando un objeto brillante y de aspecto afilado en la mano. Ahogando un chillido echó a correr en una dirección aleatoria, buscando solamente alejarse lo más posible de aquella cosa. Sentía como corría detrás de ella, podía sentir su respiración pesada cerca de ella,

De repente ya no veía la casa de Francia delante de ella, si no que a cada giro que daba en su huida se topaba con más y más setos, igual de oscuros que los anteriores. Se vio obligada a parase en seco al ser atrapada por una persona, que la rodeó con los brazos en el momento en que chocó con ella.

-_Let me go!_-chilló, mientras se revolvía-_ Take your hands off me!_

-¡P-para…! ¡América, soy yo! –Alfred dejó de forcejear con su captor. Miró hacia arriba, entornando los ojos en la oscuridad, para toparse con el rostro preocupado de… ¿Rusia?- _Ради бога!__,_ ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-R-Rusia…-musitó, súbitamente incapaz de hablar o decir algo coherente. El ruso llevaba una especie de uniforme militar azul oscuro, con una gorra del mismo color, que contrastaba con su cabello claro. Su inseparable bufanda se movía con el viento de esa noche.- Y-yo… estaba… había una persona…

-¿Alguien te perseguía? ¿Es eso, _da_?- le insistió Ivan, zarandeándola un poco para que reaccionara. La americana asintió levemente.- ¿Le viste? ¿Viste quién era?

-N-no… estaba oscuro y… solo vi una figura con… algo plateado y…-si hubiera estado en condiciones de patearse a sí mismo, América lo hubiera hecho. Pero era como si su cuerpo, su mente y su propia voz ya no le pertenecieran.

-¿Era un arma?- le preguntó el ruso, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Soltó a Alfred y echó a andar, pasando por su lado.- No te muevas de ahí, voy a echar un vistazo.

-N-n… _Wait!_-le retuvo la americana, sujetándole por un brazo. Rusia se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido- ¿E-estás loco? ¡He dicho que alguien me perseguía y que iba armado, ¿y me vas a dejar sola, _ruskie_?

Ivan la miró fijamente por un momento, con una expresión indescifrable, mientras Alfred empezaba a notar el rostro arder ante la mirada del ruso… y el ridículo que acababa de hacer.

-¡N-no es porque te necesite!- se apresuró a gritar, soltando el brazo de Ivan- ¡Es solo que un héroe no puede dejar que nadie salga dañado por su culpa! ¡Su deber es proteger, no que le protejan! ¡Ahahahahaha~…!

-Pues vestido así, cualquiera lo diría, je.- sonrió inocentemente el ruso, girándose del todo a ver a la estadounidense.

Esta se tiró inconscientemente de la falda del vestido hacia abajo, intentando ocultar la parte superior de sus piernas.

-No ha sido idea mía, comunista.- murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.- Y como te atrevas a reírte bombardeo tu país.

Ivan sonrió más ampliamente, dejando a la americana temporalmente descolocada.

-_Отлично__… _ya vuelves a ser tú.-dijo, suspirando con algo parecido al alivio.

La americana ase sonrojó levemente, aunque esta vez no era por vergüenza. O quizá sí, la verdad es que no encontraba otro motivo para sentirse así de… nervioso.

-_Anyway_, no sé por qué estoy hablando contigo, _commie.-_bufó América, mirando a otro lado.- Recuerdo haberte dicho que te murieras, ¿porqué nunca me haces caso?

-Ya te lo dije, me echarías de menos.-cambió su sonrisa por una cínica. Ya sabía que la calma no duraría mucho, aunque los consejos de Antonio parecían estar funcionando hasta ahora.

-Una persona menos a la que odiar no me supondría un gran problema.-sonrió América con suficiencia.- Así tendría una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.

-Baja las armas, América, ¿da?- dijo el ruso, levantando las palmas de las manos frente a ella, en señal de paz, mientras relajaba la expresión. _Recuerda_, se dijo, _calma ante todo…-_ No quiero pelearme contigo ahora.

-¿Y después si? –inquirió la americana, con mordacidad.

Rusia suspiró pesadamente, antes de girarse a medias.

-Mira, América, solo me he quedado aquí porque me lo has pedido -dijo, empleando un tono ligeramente dolido- y, bueno, tal vez porque estaba un poco preocupado.- añadió, recordando las palabras del español.- Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no estoy aquí para pelearme contigo, así que…

Ivan se dio la vuelta del todo, y se alejó de allí despacio. En su cabeza empezó a contar. Uno… dos… tres… cuatro…

-¡E-espera, _commie_!

…cinco.

- ¿_Da_?-contestó el ruso, sin volverse, para que la americana no notara su sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Q-quieres tomar...algo?-le preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

El ruso se giró a mirarla, con su típica sonrisa.

-Claro, amiga capitalista.-contestó, mientras esperaba a que Alfred se pusiera a su lado para seguir caminando hacia el hotel. Sonrió para sí. El consejo de España había funcionado a la perfección, además que estaba siendo una noche muy productiva…

Era cierto que tenía pocos datos pero, a pesar de todo, ya tenía una ligera idea de _quienes_ eran los responsables de todo ese lio.

* * *

Canadá cambiaba radicalmente cuándo bebía. No era un cambio solo de hablar más o hablar menos, no, era que su personalidad daba un giro demasiado drástico. Y más cuando, como aliciente, estaba ese franchute pesado intentando acosarle.

El rubio de gafas estaba más que harto de ser su "juguete de reserva". Todos las caricias y palabras dulces que le dirigía justo antes de ir a acosar a otra persona o nación, todos los rechazos indirectos que le hacía, todos los dolores que causaba el francés en su corazón, todo, absolutamente todo había salido a flote esa noche. Pues el abrazo al inglés era la guinda que había coronado el pastel.

-¡Que me dejes de una jodida vez, Francia!- le gritó, después de haber soportado sus intentos de cortejo por cerca de una hora.

El francés, que había permanecido inasequible al desaliento a pesar de las contestaciones frías y las miradas más heladas aún que le dirigía el canadiense, retrocedió un poco asustado por su estallido. Aquél no podía ser su _petit Mathieu, _era imposible, él nunca reaccionaría así…. ¿o sí?

-_P-pardonnez-moi_…-musitó el francés, un poco cohibido después de eso.- Mathew, estás molesto conmigo por algo, ¿verdad? -preguntó lo obvio- Normalmente no me hubieras contestado así…

- A-ahora que lo di-dices, sí.-contestó Canadá torpemente por culpa del alcohol, pero con tomo mordaz, vaciando otra vez el contenido de su vaso, antes de llenarlo de nuevo.- Estoy _molesto _contigo, Francia. -le dedicó una mirada dura, cargada de rencor.- Estoy _harto._ Complet-tamente harto de ti, y de que me uses d-de esa manera. D-de estar siempre en un rincón, esperando a que me prest-tes algo de atención, y-y que tú siempre vayas a acosar a los d-demás aunque te alejen a puñet-tazos, siempre los prefieres a ellos. P-pero a pesar de todo sigo esper-rándote como un i-idiota, pensando que t-tal vez eso cambie algún día…-suspiró, mirando el contenido de su vaso- N-no voy a esperarte m-más, Francia. Ya s-sabía que solo me veías como a ese e-estúpido canadiense qu-que siempre estaba detrás de ti, c-con el que divertirte d-de vez en cuando. P-por eso… l-lárgate, Francia. No te acerques m-más a mí.

-_Mathieu_…Eso no es… no es cierto.-balbuceó Francis, con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.- _Je... Je t'aime et_… eres muy importante para mí, y nunca quise…

-Ya.-le cortó Canadá, esbozando una sonrisa cínica.- Eso es lo que les dices a todos, ¿no?

Y soltando su vaso sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Por suerte para España, los pasillos del segundo piso estaban vacíos; no le habría hecho ni pizca de gracia tener que dar explicaciones de por qué cargaba con un italiano empapado y borracho hacia la habitación de este último. Al llegar a la puerta, rebuscó en el bolsillo de Lovino en busca de la llave, ya que el italiano no parecía en condiciones de saber ni dónde se había dejado la cabeza. Le miraba fijamente, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol, y cuando intentó sacar la mano de su bolsillo, Italia del Sur soltó un quejido bajo, removiéndose un poco.

Antonio apartó la vista rápidamente del italiano, tragando saliva con dificultad, intentando abrir la puerta sin soltarle. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar _ese_ tipo de cosas en un momento así, pero es que era precisamente el momento, con un italiano de aquella manera en sus brazos y en una casa que parecía un hotel, lo que le incitaba a pensar cosas indebidas…

Abrió la puerta después de varios intentos, y encendió la luz con la parte baja de la espalda, cerrando tras de sí con el pie. Se acercó a la cama, perfectamente vestida con sábanas limpias, y dejó sobre ella al italiano, soltando sus brazos de su cuello, pues parecía no querer despegarlos de allí.  
El español entró al cuarto de baño y cogió una toalla. Después fue al armario y rebusco un poco, sacando ropa limpia y seca para el italiano. Volvió a la cama, dejando la ropa sobre ella, excepto la toalla, la cual tendió a Lovino, pero este no la cogió. Se dedicó a mirarle fijamente otra vez, con la misma expresión indescifrable e inexplicablemente vulnerable de antes.

-Deberías secarte, Lovi.-le dijo, con voz suave, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del italiano.- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- siguió sin obtener respuesta. Nervioso por la manera en que el otro le miraba, Antonio se sentó en el filo de la cama, junto a la almohada, desenvolviendo la toalla y acercándola temerosamente hacia el rostro de Lovino. El italiano no se movió, para sorpresa y preocupación del español, y dejó que se la pasara delicadamente sobre la cara. Sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse un poco rojas, comenzó a secar el cabello del italiano mayor, teniendo cuidado de no tocar aquél rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza.

-T-tienes que quitarte la camisa, Lovi, está empapada.-le dijo España, temiendo que el italiano volviera en sí y le gritara que era un pervertido si se la quitaba él mismo. Pero otra vez no obtuvo respuesta, así que acercó despacio los dedos a los botones de la camisa de Lovino.- ¿P-puedo?

Italia del Sur bajó la cabeza a modo de respuesta, y España comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, con dedos inseguros. Cuando la hubo desabrochado por completo, deslizó la empapada prenda por los brazos del muchacho, dejando al descubierto su torso. Intentando no mirar al italiano a la cara, Antonio comenzó a secar el cuerpo del más joven, despacio, notando la mirada de Lovino clavada en su rostro, lo que le ponía aun más nervioso. Desde luego no estaba preparado para una situación así, ni mental ni físicamente; tenía que hacer unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlarse, no era ético aprovecharse de una persona borracha. Pero es que Lovino era tan…tan… _lindo~._

Terminó de secar su torso, y acercó una mano dudosa al broche de sus pantalones, a modo de pregunta. Por fortuna para la salud mental y cardiaca del español, las manos de Romano detuvieron las suyas antes de que llegara al botón de sus pantalones. El italiano mantenía la mirada gacha, completamente sonrojado.

-D-date la vuelta…-pidió en un susurro, y Antonio obedeció rápidamente.

El español sintió la cama moverse a sus espaldas, en señal de que el italiano se estaba… se estaba…desvistiendo. Quitándose los pantalones. Y lo que llevaba debajo… _¡Antonio, para!_, pensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su disfraz. De repente, tenía mucho calor. España vio como la ropa del italiano era lanzada fuera de la cama, ates de coger la ropa interior y los pantalones secos. _¡Oh, Dios! L-Lovi está… está… ¿d-desnudo?_  
La mente de España era un hervidero de pensamientos contradictorios en ese momento, él no era un pervertido, no era Francia, pero sin embargo…aquello era demasiado, incluso para él. Y la cosa no hizo más que empeorar…

… porque de un momento a otro sintió como unas manos desnudas se colaban por la parte trasera de su camisa, acariciando su vientre desde atrás. Un cosquilleo sacudió el cuerpo de Antonio, que se tensó, con la piel ardiendo allí dónde era acariciada.

-¿L-Lovi?- preguntó, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un tímido beso en la base de su cuello, que hizo que se le erizara el vello.

Agarrando las manos que en ese momento se paseaban despacio por su pecho, las despegó de su cuerpo, dándose la vuelta. El corazón casi se le para al ver la escena que tenía frente a sí, con un italiano a medio vestir, sin nada en la parte superior, arrodillado en la cama, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, pero aun así, acercándose más a él. El español subió ambas piernas a la cama, mientras automáticamente el italiano se situaba entre ellas.

-L-Lovino…oye… estás borracho, y seguramente no sabes bien lo que…-comenzó, al ver que el italiano enredaba las manos en su pelo, acomodándose sobre él.

-_Chiudi il becco_…-susurró, antes de juntar sus labios con los de Antonio. Comenzó a besarlo lenta y cuidadosamente, descendiendo sus manos por el cuello del español, acariciando la piel canela de su cuello.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Antonio atrajo al italiano hacia sí por su cintura desnuda, notando lo caliente que estaba su piel. Romano separó su boca de la del español, cogiendo aire sobre sus labios, antes de volver a besarlo con más profundidad, enredando su lengua con la de él, degustando el vino que había tomado aquella noche en su lengua. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa de pirata, colando sus manos entre la blanca tela para acariciar su pecho con mayor libertad, pegando el suyo propio con el de él, notando su calidez. Romano no pensaba con claridad, el alcohol le había nublado la mente; de eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse Antonio, buscando fuerzas para detenerle.

-E-espera Lovi… p-para…-le dijo entrecortadamente, pues sus labios estaban siendo atacados por los de su italiano.- T-te digo que pares…-España sujetó las muñecas de Lovino, separándolo de él.- Lovi, no eres consciente de lo que haces.-dijo, mirándole a los ojos.-Has bebido mucho.

Lovino le miró fijamente, queriendo decir algo, pero el español lo acalló con un beso dulce en los labios, mientras lo separaba definitivamente de sí. Se levantó de la cama, abrochando su camisa, y cogió su chaqueta.

-Mañana.-dijo Antonio, ante la mirada de Lovino.- Si mañana sigues queriendo besarme, no te lo voy a impedir. Pero no esta noche; no quiero que si pasa algo entre nosotros sea porque has bebido.-el español le sonrió dulcemente, antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto.- Buenas noches, Lovi.-le deseó, para luego salir del cuarto, dejando la puerta bien cerrada.

Una vez en el pasillo, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Tenía una mala sensación, una quemazón por dentro que le gritaba que debía haber aprovechado esa oportunidad, que no volvería a tener una igual, y se sentía mal por ello. Pero no, se dijo, había hecho bien. Y si de verdad Lovino le quería, mañana seguiría queriéndole también. Sí… mañana… quizá…

* * *

Iván estaba dispuesto a averiguar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, así que, al terminar la fiesta, se dirigió hacia una habitación en concreto. Sentía bajo la chaqueta el peso de su tubería; no creía que le fuera a hacer falta, pero conocía a esa persona lo suficientemente bien para saber que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella.

Se paró frente la puerta de la habitación y llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, cosa que esperaba, por lo que forzó la cerradura; tenía varios trucos en la manga, y ese era uno de los que le eran más útiles. Entró en la habitación a oscuras y miró a su alrededor: no había nada fuera de lo común en ella, pero si estaba en lo cierto, _**eso**_ debía estar en alguna parte. Abrió uno de los cajones del armario, y lo revolvió sin encontrar nada. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo y el tercero, hasta que en este último, al fondo, lo encontró.

-Así que tenía razón… - susurró Iván, tomando _**eso**_ entre sus manos.

-Al final lo has descubierto…-oyó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.- No pensaba que fueras a hacerlo tan rápido.

Rusia se levantó lentamente, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Tú.- dijo, encarando por primera vez a la persona causante de todo aquello.

-Sí, he sido yo.-repuso.-y ahora que lo sabes… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

* * *

Chan Chan Chan! Misterioo~ intrigaa~ xDD he aprovechado este capítulo para llenarlo de cosas porque si lo dejaba a la mitad iba a parecer poco…. Y también porque a partir de este capítulo las parejas extras del fic van a salir poco, porque la trama vuelve a centrarse en los protagonistas… y definitivamente no voy a cambiar el Rated a M, pues el lemon del capítulo siguiente no va a ser muy fuerte… y ahora ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Cómo que lemon? ¡Pero si no ha pasado nada!... jeje…. Bueno, ya sabréis, ya…

¡Vuelvo a lanzar la pregunta que he hecho al principio del fic!

**Hay un personaje importante que falta en la fiesta. (Quién seráa~) Al primero que me diga cuál y acierte en el porqué, **_**oneshot**_** gratis de su pareja favorita :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Holaaaaaaaa :D **parece que se me está volviendo una costumbre eso de tardar siiiglos y siiglos en actualizar…*reverencia* gomen nasai…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos… son uno con Rusia n_n

**Advertencias:** Rusia x Fem!USA x UK + otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canadá)

**Rated:** T.

**Notas: 1. **um… muy dramático el capitulo… pero es que no siempre van a salir las cosas bien en las fiestas jeje… Muuuchas gracias a los review :D

**2. **lo que va entre las rayas esas en le fragmento de américa se supone que pasa antes de que Rusia deje a Alfred en la puerta y de vaya a la habitación esa sospechosa xDD lo aclaro por si hay algun desajuste temporal. :P

**1. Mini diccionario**:

_Брат: (brat): hermano en ruso_

_C__естра__: (sestra): hermana en ruso_

_Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… : lo sabes tan bien como yo (Francés)_

**~Capítulo 10~**

_Rusia se levantó lentamente, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación._

_-Tú.- dijo, encarando por primera vez a la persona causante de todo aquello._

_-Sí, he sido yo.-repuso.-y ahora que lo sabes… ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

-Sabia que estabas loca, Natasha, pero no tanto como esto- Rusia muró con seriedad a su hermana menor, que cerró la puerta tras ella y encendió la luz de la habitación. Sintió un leve escalofrío en la columna.

-Lo he hecho por ti, _брат…-_dijo Bielorrusia, acercándose a él.- solamente por ti. Ahora América es débil, puedes destruirle como siempre quisiste.

Ivan abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Intentó decir algo, pero ella aún no había terminado de hablar.

-O por lo menos… eso pensé que harías.-la bielorrusa se acercó un poco más, para dedicarle una mirada helada- ¿A qué estás jugando, _брат? ¿_Por qué no acabas con el cerdo capitalista de una vez? En vez de eso, estás aquí, buscando el porqué.

Iván le dedicó una sonrisa infantil, que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la de un niño.

-Natasha… -canturreó- ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas en los asuntos de los mayores?

-No juegues conmigo, _брат…-_ siseó fríamente la chica.

-Pero si tú has empezado a jugar, _сестра__-_ dijo el ruso, irguiéndose cuan alto era para mirar a la bielorrusa desde arriba- Y bien, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está el qué? –repuso la chica, retrocediendo un poco.

-Vamos, Natasha… -Iván sonrió infantilmente de nuevo, mientras metía una mano en la chaqueta de su disfraz, sacando lentamente su tubería- No me lo pongas más difícil… Sé perfectamente lo que has hecho, y también sé que tú sola no has podido haberlo hecho. Así que solo te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde está?

-Muy listo, _брат…_-susurró la bielorrusa, entrecerrando los ojos. No dijo nada más, solo dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada a su hermana, Ivan abrió la puerta del baño, encendiendo la luz. Una persona permanecía amordazada y atada a una de las tuberías del lavabo; al oír como el ruso entraba abrió pesadamente los ojos, demasiado débil como para moverse de la incómoda posición en la que estaba. La nación se apresuró a agacharse a su lado, quitándole la mordaza y apoyando el peso del prisionero en uno de sus brazos. Este le miró, hablando con mucha dificultad.

-I-Iván… L-lo siento, aru…

-Así que dime, hermano: ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Natasha apareció en la puerta del baño, recargándose en el marco.- Ya lo sabes todo, ¿no? ¿Vas a decírselo a América?

-Claro que…-contestó Rusia sin dudar, pero Bielorrusia le interrumpió.

-¿…o no vas a hacerlo? ¿Volverás a convertirlo en el cerdo que era?- Natasha vio la duda cruzar tras los ojos de Ivan, y decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad- ¿Ese que solo deseaba destruirte?

Ivan sentía que no era ético ni siquiera pensarlo, pero… tal vez, solo tal vez, su hermana menor tuviera razón en eso. ¿Quería que América volviera a ser el de antes? Por su cabeza cruzó una imagen que se había quedado grabada en su memoria a largo plazo desde aquella noche; la imagen de una linda chica rubia, con los ojos del azul más bonito del mundo, sonriéndole. A él.

Y después…

-Vamos, dime _брат…_ ¿Qué harás?

**xXx**

América se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación después de tomar una ducha, todavía un poco mareada. La borrachera que llevaba encima hacia unos momentos se le había bajado en su mayor parte después de que su cuerpo recibiera el agua caliente de la ducha, y la verdad era que agradecía poder volver a pensar con claridad.

Wow. La noche había sido… rara. Bastante rara. Y extrañamente divertida y agradable, al menos en una parte…

* * *

Tras el incidente del jardín, Alfred había entrado con el ruso de vuelta a la sala, dónde –curiosamente- había vuelto a encontrar a Inglaterra siendo acosado por el francés, sin que el primero intentara quitárselo de encima. Sin saber porqué, este hecho volvió a producirle esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, pero esta vez fue algo diferente; pudo escuchar con total claridad una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_Tsk. Mírale, dejándose manosear por esa rana. ¿Y le molesta? Já. Ya ves que no. ¿De qué vas a salvarle, héroe? Si Arthur no quiere ser salvado…_

…esa voz le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no sabría identificarla del todo. De cualquier manera, le hizo sentirse peor, mucho peor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había detenido hasta que Iván se paró frente a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le había dicho. Ella solo atinó a sonreír, parpadeando un par de veces para despejarse y enfocar la vista en él. Negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada- contestó, colgándose de su brazo. _Házselo pagar…_ le había dicho la voz de su interior, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Pasó de largo junto al ruso, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Inglaterra, y se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas.

El resto de la noche había ido…bien. De un momento a otro se había olvidado de todo lo referente a Arthur y al francés, y se encontró a sí mismo riendo con Iván, como dos buenos amigos de toda la vida. Tal vez había sido el efecto de las bebidas, o el ambiente festivo que los rodeaba, pero en un punto de la noche había empezado a sonreírle como una tonta.  
Alfred quería echarle la culpa a eso –a las bebidas, la fiesta, incluso a las hormonas- pero hasta a él le resultaba poco creíble. Y aún menos creíble sería echarle la culpa a algún otro factor externo de lo que pasó a continuación.

La fiesta ya había acabado. Alfred no podía caminar bien, añadiendo su falta de equilibrio debido a los tacones al mareo causado por el alcohol por lo que Iván se ofreció a acompañarle a su habitación. Una vez en la puerta, Iván se despidió para marcharse….

…América podría **JURAR **que él no había estado totalmente consciente de sus actos; de otra manera no se explicaba que clase de locura momentánea había sufrido para impedir que el ruso se marchara, echándole ambos brazos al cuello.

-Nooo… no te vayaaas _ruskie_- ronroneó (sí, _**lo hizo**_) Alfred, sonriendo a medias- Ahahaha… ¿me vas a dejar soloooo? ¿Al héroeeee? – hizo un puchero, cerrando más los brazos a su alrededor- Que malooooo…

Iván le dedicó una mirada de confusión, o al menos eso le pareció a la americana, que no podía enfocar muy bien la vista. ¿Desde cuándo le afectaba tanto el alcohol? Si apenas había bebido nada… ¿o sí?

-Tengo que irme, pequeña capitalista- sonrió el ruso, separando los brazos de su cuello por las muñecas- Es muy tarde, y tú deberías dormir.

-No quieeeeero…- se quejó, dando una patada al suelo.

El ruso no pudo evitar reír un poco, se veía tan adorablemente ridículo haciendo eso…

-Venga, Alfred…

-¡No me llames Alfred, comunistaaa! –le recriminó América, enfadada de pronto, agarrándole de la camisa. Ivan se sobresaltó, y debió poner una cara graciosa, porque Alfred se echó a reir- ¡Aahahahahahaha! ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara, _commieee! –_Repentinamente le abrazó, apretándole fuerte.- _How cuteeee~!_

-¿C-cute? –repitió el ruso, ligeramente sonrojado, sin necesidad de entender el significado de aquella frase. Sonrió con el ceño fruncido- Mejor te vas ya a dormir, ¿_da_?

-¡Ahahahaha…!- la risa de la americana fue bajando de volumen conforme se separaba del ruso aun sin soltarle, quedando finalmente colgada de su cuello.-Ahaha…Al final no eres tan malo, Rusia…-Alfred le sonrió inocentemente, para después quedarse en silencio un momento…

…el cual se fue haciendo más y más largo.  
Alfred no parecía dispuesto a moverse de donde estaba, mirando fijamente los ojos del ruso. Este estaba sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo subiéndole por la espalda hasta el cuello, del cual estaba colgada la americana, y solo deseaba que pasara algo, lo que fuese, que hiciera que esa situación de tensión terminara.

-Dame un beso, Iván.

…_kol?_

_

* * *

_

Alfred se retorció sobre la cama, ahogando un grito sobre a almohada. _Why!_ ¡¿Por qué demonios le había dicho eso al ruso comunista?  
…no, enserio que no lo sabía. Simplemente había sentido la necesidad de decirlo, como si alguien más hablara por ell…por **él**. Quería decir por él. Porque él seguía siendo un hombre después de todo, y absolutamente no estaba enamorándose del comunista.  
…por lo menos, no había que lamentar males mayores. América suspiró, con cierto alivio, al recordar que el ruso no había tenido mucho en cuenta su petición, alegando entre ¿tartamudeos? que estaba muy borracha, y que él no debería…y nosequé de hacerse uno con él… ¡Bah! Qué más da, se alegraba de que no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, si no se arrepentiría toda su vida.

…**¿verdad?**

**xXx**

Era una tontería aclararlo, pero por si nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, nada en esa fiesta salió como se esperaba, y Francia se sentía un tanto culpable por ello. Pero más que culpable, esa mañana el francés estaba enfadado. _Muy_ enfadado. Como pocas veces se le había visto.

La noche anterior, después de que la fiesta acabara, no había pegado ojo por varias razones, aunque la principal tenia nombre canadiense. Y por la mañana no había mejorado nada, todo lo contrario; no había logrado dar con Mathew, parecía haberse esfumado como solo él sabía, pero a quien sí encontró fue a un absolutamente deprimido Inglaterra, que parecía perdido entre todas las demás alegres naciones que se despedían del francés repitiéndole lo maravillosa que había sido la fiesta; por lo menos, no había sido un completo desastre para todo el mundo. Arthur buscaba con la mirada a América, eso era obvio, pero no iba a encontrarla, porque el francés había visto a la nación americana marcharse demasiado temprano como para no resultar sospechoso.  
Cuando se lo dijo, el inglés solo asintió, comprendiendo, masculló una despedida y se fue.

Un poco más desanimado de lo que estaba –tras despedir a las naciones restantes y prácticamente huir de un Rusia con un aura a su alrededor que echaba para atrás- Francia subió a la zona de las habitaciones a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Una puerta entreabierta al fondo del pasillo llamó su atención, y Francia se acercó al notar que había alguien todavía dentro. Sonrió a medida que se acercaba, al darse cuenta de que la persona que había dentro era su querido amigo español.

-_Espagne_~-canturreó, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el cuarto. El aludido estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias con lentitud, sin mirar mucho en qué orden iban cayendo en su bolsa. Ni siquiera se volvió a ver.- Oee, _Espagne.-_lo volvió a llamar Francia, un poco más fuerte.

El moreno se dio la vuelta, sonriendo como siempre.

-Ah, Francia, hola.-le saludó, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a cerrar su bolsa.

Um… vale, algo fallaba allí, y Francia se había dado cuenta. No le había saltado con un "¡Buenos días, _amigo mío_!", ni nada por el estilo, y no lo había llamado _Francisco_, o cualquiera de sus formas españolas de llamarle. No le hacía falta ser un genio para saber que España no estaba animado esa mañana.

-Vale, _mon ami_. Ahora vas a decirme qué te pasa.- dijo el galo, cruzándose de brazos.

Antonio se dio la vuelta con la mejor de sus –falsas- sonrisas.

-¿Qué dices? Si no me pasa nada.-contestó, lo que hizo que el francés frunciera el ceño.

-Sabes que se te nota a la legua, _Antoine.-_repuso Francis, avanzando un par de pasos hacia él.- No sé porqué aun intentas ocultarle estas cosas a tu hermano mayor.

-Pero si no…-comenzó de nuevo Antonio, pero se cayó ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo. Suspiró, sonriendo con pesadez, mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el filo de la cama.-Es…bueno, es por Lovino.

-Siempre ha sido por ese pequeño italiano, _mon ami_.-el francés sacudió la cabeza- Solo dime, ¿por qué esta vez?

Antonio tomó aire y le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al terminar, el galo no entendía el porqué de tanto drama si las cosas habían ido medianamente bien.

-Si solo fuera lo de anoche seria el hombre más feliz de la tierra.- sonrió con tristeza el moreno- Pero es que esta mañana, cuando he ido a su habitación…

_-¡Vete ya, che palle!-le susurraba enfadado y mortalmente sonrojado Lovino a un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, mientras este salía llevando el mismo disfraz de la noche anterior- ¡Y que nadie te vea, maledizione!_

_-¡Vale, vale!-el albino sonrió con socarronería, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia el italiano.- ¿No le das un besito de despedida al increíble yo?_

_-¡Largo de aquí, joder!- le gritó en voz baja (?) cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo. Gilbert se encogió de hombros y se alejó riendo en voz baja por el pasillo, afortunadamente en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba el español._

_España, por su parte estaba… comprendiendo muchas cosas. Todo lo que nunca había encajado de las reacciones de Romano hacia su persona se aclaraban si le añadías a una tercera persona a la mezcla. Lo único que le extrañaba –y dolía, dolía __**a horrores**__- era que esa tercera persona fuese Gilbert, su amigo._

_Pero todo tenía tanta lógica…  
Antonio no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese mismo pasillo, recargado contra la pared, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en su propio dolor. Porque nunca había tenido ninguna posibilidad de estar con la persona que amaba, y en el fondo lo había sabido siempre. Porque anoche, Romano no necesitaba su atención, si no la de alguien más, y él le había valido como sustituto. Ese sentimiento…era…insoportable._

_-¿B-bastardo?_

_El moreno levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con el objeto de sus pensamientos, perfectamente vestido y preparado para marcharse. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de él, el italiano bajó la mirada._

_-O-oye, bastardo… lo de anoche, yo no…_

_-No te preocupes, Romano.-sonrió alegremente el español- Lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Ya sospechaba algo así, jeje.-Italia del Sur le miró, confuso, pero España no se dio cuenta de esta mirada. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Todo está bien, Romano, ayer bebiste mucho así que no lo tendré en cuenta, pero que no pase más ¿eh? O si no Gilbert se enfadará jajaja…Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿sí?-Antonio sintió que no podría sostener esa sonrisa mucho tempo más, así que se apresuró a despedirse con un jovial "¡Nos vemos, Italia!" y marcharse del lugar, dejando a Lovino plantado en medio del pasillo._

Y por eso Francia estaba tan horriblemente enfadado. Con el albino, con el italiano ese, con el mundo… pero en ese momento tenía que controlar su rabia por el bien de Antonio, el cual no había levantado la cabeza desde que había terminado de contarle lo de esa mañana. Hacía años que no lo veía tan hundido.

-No vale la pena lamentarse, España. No te hace ningún bien. –dijo Francia, sentándose a su lado. El aludido no levantó la vista, y el francés suspiró.- Te mereces algo mucho mejor, y lo sabes.

-…pero yo _le_ quiero _a él_.- musito apenas. Porque era su niño, su Romano, y nadie podría siquiera tapar un poco los recuerdos de todos esos años juntos.

-Lo sé. Yo… te entiendo, tanto a ti como a _l'Anglaterre,_ os entiendo a los dos.- Francis ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió con un poco de amargura.-Sé… que es repasar mentalmente todos los recuerdos de cuando son pequeños, y lo que tenían en ese entonces, y cómo se ha estropeado con el tiempo. Y también sé que se siente al querer volver a verlos en aquellos días, pero no se puede. No se puede recuperar algo tan puro,_ Espagne_.- y aun así, tanto Inglaterra como ellos dos lo intentaban. Eran penosos.

-Ya…por eso intenté…ya sabes, que me quisiera.-contestó Antonio, con una leve sonrisa. Y tanto que lo intentó.- Pero supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿no?

El francés le miró frunciendo el ceño un momento, antes de pegarle al español un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- España se sobó la zona del golpe, mirando a Francis entre asustado, sorprendido y enfadado.- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¡Qué te pasa a ti!- le devolvió Francia, enfadado también.- ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos!

-¡Y-y lo somos! ¿A qué viene…?

-¿Entonces porqué sigues aguantándote las ganas de llorar delante de mí?-le cortó el francés, y Antonio abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.- Te lo he dicho millones de veces, _Antonio:_ puedes llorar. "Hermanito mayor" Francia te consuela.

El moreno se quedó mirando a su amigo durante un momento antes de bajar la mirada y sacudir la cabeza. El francés sonrió con tristeza, acercándose para poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Antonio, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Francis retrocedió alarmado, sobándose la mejilla, alerta para prevenir otro posible golpe, pero lo único que obtuvo por parte del español fue un sollozo ahogado.

-…aun así no tenias porqué pegarme, gabacho de mierda.-dijo, medio riendo, y levantó la vista hacia Francia. Las lágrimas corrían avariciosas por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en su sonrisa rota.

Francia cruzó a zancadas la distancia que los separaba y abrazo a su amigo. El español lloró con más fuerza, devolviéndole el abrazo débilmente, y en ese justo momento Francia comenzó a odiar de verdad a Romano.

-No merece la pena, Antonio.-repitió el francés- No merece la pena que sufras tanto por **ese niño**. _Tu le sais aussi bien que moi…_

_

* * *

_

Fin del capi 10

En general un mal capítulo para el amor

No me odiéis, por favor. y dejadme un review *_* pliz...Graciaaas :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Hallo~ si es que queda alguien por ahí u_u" **Hace siglos que no actualizo y lo siento mucho…pero esque este capítulo se me hizo eterno y últimamente parece que no tengo tiempo para nada T_T pero no importa, actualizare como pueda! Queda muy poco para terminar…no se si alegrarme o no xD lamento la tardanza u_u y gracias por la paciencia a los que quieran seguir leyendo ;_;

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen…por ahora. *muajajajaja*

**Advertencias:** Rusia x Fem!USA x UK + otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canadá)

**Rated:** T.

**Notas: **En este capítulo se desvela el misterio (o lo que queda de él)… ah, y no, la melodía de móvil de Inglaterra no es muy original… es que es el móvil de las reuniones. xD aunque pensé en poner una canción de Guns and Roses… u_u En este capítulo no puse diccionario, sorry ;_; pero esque queria subir pronto y no me dio tiempo, don't worry, en google traductor viene todo ;_;

**~Capítulo 11~**

Lunes por la mañana. Arthur acababa de salir de su casa, vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes verde oscuro y arrastrando su maleta, dispuesto a coger el coche que le llevaría al aeropuerto, donde tomaría un avión privado hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la próxima reunión…

… qué ajetreada era su vida.

_Biiip…Biiip…Biiip_

El timbre de su teléfono móvil hizo que se detuviera. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el aparato, al cual contestó sin mirar.

-_Hello?_

Arthur se alejó bruscamente el teléfono móvil del oído, antes de que los gritos del francés lo dejaran sordo. Una señora que pasaba en ese momento por su lado se le quedó mirando con cara extraña, y el inglés enrojeció.

-_Shut the fuck up, frog!-_le ordenó en su idioma natal- ¿Puedes hablar como una persona normal?

-_Merde, ¡¿pero qué estás haciendo, Anglaterre?_

-….Andar. Hacia el edificio de reuniones, ya sabes, ese lugar en el que…um, ¿nos reunimos?

-_¡Déjate de sarcasmos, pseudo-caballero inglés! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Yo aquí, comportándome como el buen amigo-enemigo que soy, echándote una mano con le petit Amerique y tú despreciando mi ayuda dejando que Rusia se salga con la suya.._

_-Wait!-_le cortó Inglaterra. No sabía por qué el francés estaba tan alterado de pronto, parecía enfadado por algo- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-_¡Hoy tanto América como Rusia han llamado para avisar de que no vendrían a la reunión!_

-…_what?_

_-¿Y si están juntos qué? ¡Todos mis esfuerzos por que florezca l'amour a la basura! ¡Estás perdiendo cada una de las oportunidades que se te dan, Anglaterre! ¡Y sabes que cuánto más tiempo pase…!_

-Sí, sí, lo sé… shit, ¿y qué se supone que hago?

-_¡Ve a buscar a Amerique! Avez une certaine fierté!_

Inglaterra no pudo preguntarle qué significaba esa última frase, pues Francis colgó de golpe. Arthur miró al teléfono móvil como si tuviera la culpa, antes de volver a meterlo en el bolsillo y, refunfuñando, entrar en el coche con un nuevo destino en mente.

* * *

-Ve~…_fratello_?

-…

-_Fratello_, ¿estás bien, ve~?

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldición?

Feliciano retrocedió con un respingo, mientras pequeñas lagrimitas asomaban a sus ojos. Era bastante extraño el comportamiento de su hermano aquella mañana, en la sala de reuniones; no solo porque le hubiese contestado más bruscamente de lo normal antes de lo normal, sino porque llevaba prácticamente toda la mañana mirando fijamente los papeles de su mesa como si estos hubiesen cometido alguna especie de crimen imperdonable e intentara matarlos de manera lenta, dolorosa y cruel con la mirada.

-N-nada, ve~… -musitó Feliciano, mirando aún a Lovino con miedo, el cual relajó el ceño un poco.

-Entonces no me molestes…idiota…-repuso el italiano mayor, para volver a mirar la mesa, cruzándose de brazos sobre ella.

Italia del Norte sabía de sobra que Romano no estaba enfadado con él, ni mucho menos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal por ver así a su hermano mayor. Era obvio para cualquiera que conociera a Lovino lo suficiente que no estaba enfadado como la mayor parte del tiempo, si no que estaba triste. Sí, era justamente eso, Italia del Sur estaba triste. ¿Y la causa? Bueno… incluso Feliciano se había dado cuenta…

**. . .**

Lovino levantó la vista un poco, por milésima vez –o más- en aquella mañana, para intentar localizar con la vista al causante de su malestar. Esta vez, lo localizó en un punto totalmente distinto de la sala, hablando con una persona distinta a la anterior.  
Antonio mantenía una animada conversación –si eso era posible- con Grecia. Era algo así como la novena nación con la que hablaba ese bastardo en toda la mañana. Había ido haciendo un maldito tour por todas las naciones de Europa: Francia –como no, incluso llegó con él a la reunión el muy bastardo-, Bélgica, el idiota de las patatas, su tonto hermano, Holanda – ¡hasta con el jodido capullo de Holanda! ¡Como si fusen los putos mejores amigos del mundo!-, Dinamarca –nunca antes habían hablado, maldita sea- Irlanda -¿desde cuándo estaba ese ahí?-, Polonia y ahora Grecia. ¡Pero si el friki de los gatos parecía estar roncando mientras el otro hablaba!

Y sin embargo, eso no parecía desanimar al español, que en todo ese tiempo… no había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez. Desde que había entrado en la sala había corrido a saludar a su hermano, dirigiéndose a él con un simple "Buenos días, Romano", y dedicándose a ignorarlo durante el tiempo restante. Y Lovino no encontraba un momento oportuno para hablar con él de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Francia.  
Estaba claro que debía haber sido algún tipo de malentendido; era cierto que el capullo de Prusia había dormido en su cuarto, pero eso no era su culpa, _maledizione!_ El muy bastardo se había colado en su cuarto borracho como una cuba y diciendo nosequé de que "Feli-chan" y "su Lud" estaban haciendo nosequé en su cuarto y que necesitaba dormir en algún sitio. Luego se había dejado caer en la cama de mi hermano y se había quedado frito.  
Y él no estaba en condiciones de moverlo hasta el pasillo, precisamente, porque el prusiano pesaba como un jodido elefante…bueno, tal vez no tanto, ¡pero sí que pesaba mucho! Así que lo había dejado estar, y por la mañana lo había sacado a patadas del cuarto, ¡como tenía que ser! Pero luego, después de recoger… Lovino había salido al pasillo y se había topado con el español, que le había dicho un montón de cosas que no entendió hasta esa misma noche, cuando en su cama repasó lo sucedido.  
Era obvio que el español lo había entendido todo mal; había pensado que su actitud con él era alguna clase de reacción por culpa del prusiano y que solo lo había utilizado para calmar un calentón provocado por una borrachera. ¿De verdad pensaba eso de él? ¿De verdad creía que podía ser tan rastrero? Lovino no era partidario del sexo por despecho, porque si lo fuera ya se habría acostado con medio planeta esa misma mañana después de que Antonio actuara como si el italiano mayor no existiera.

Ese día, la junta estaba pasando de forma tortuosamente lenta para él. ¿No solía hacerse más corta? Normalmente parecía haber un lapso de tiempo menor entre que el idiota comehamburguesas comenzaba a dar gritos y el momento en que el idiota de las patatas daba por finalizaba ese intento de junta. Sin embargo, ese día Estados Unidos no estaba, Rusia e Inglaterra tampoco, y lo más import-_extraño_ de todo, España no estaba sentado a su lado, ni siquiera frente a él, lanzándole miradas furtivas y sonrisas en medio de todo ese caos, como si él fuera lo único realmente importante en aquella reunión.

* * *

En cuanto lo había recibido en su casa, habían empezado los besos. No sabría decir si instantáneamente o había habido algún tipo de conversación previa antes de eso, pero ahora ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá, él sobre América, devorándose a besos. Sus manos recorrían la cintura de la chica acariciando la piel expuesta entre el borde de su camiseta y la cinturilla del pantalón, antes de colarse bajo la tela y delinear el borde del sostén. Alfred se estremeció ante la caricia, totalmente fuera de lugar al estar haciendo _eso_ con un cuerpo al que no estaba acostumbrado, y más aún por estar haciéndolo con _esa_ persona.  
Nunca, ni en sus más retorcidos sueños, hubiera podido imaginar esa situación.  
La nación americana se deshizo de la ropa que cubría el torso de su acompañante, pues una de sus prendas le hacía cosquillas en el pecho mientras se movían. ¿Una corbata? ¿Una bufanda quizás? No sabría decirlo con certeza; simplemente se deshizo de ella y de todo lo demás, pasando a dejar más y más besos por el cuello y el torso de su amante, mientras sentía el deseo crecer cada vez más en su interior.  
Sus manos estaban en todas partes, al igual que las de ella, mientras entre besos y caricias anhelantes se deshacían del resto de la ropa que los cubría. Alfred sentía su piel arder allí donde esta tocaba con la del otro, y en ese momento sentía fuego por todas partes.  
La lengua de su acompañante se deslizaba por sus pechos, dejando un rastro húmedo que fue bajando hasta su ombligo, para descender aún más…

América enredó las sábanas en un puño mientras arqueaba la espalda. Comenzó a respirar de manera entrecortada, mientras de su boca se escapaba en pequeños gemidos el nombre de su acompañante.

-_**I**_…

…y después de eso se despertó.

Alfred se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, mirando a todos lados con la cara roja a más no poder, en medio del revoltijo de sábanas en el que se había convertido su cama. No lo podía creer. Había tenido uno de _esos_ sueños. Y además con… con…

…¿con quién? El rostro del que en sueños había sido su amante estaba borroso, así como todo lo demás. Alfred comenzó a asustarse al recordar el final de su sueño, esa maldita letra I. ¿I…qué? ¿Iggi? ¿…Iván?

-¡AAAAHG!-la americana agarró un cojín y ahogó un grito en él. Esa parecía la única manera de sacar fuera su frustración últimamente, pues todo era un maldito lío.

_¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir engañándote?_

No, _please_, ahora la voz no…

_How patetic…Acéptalo de una vez: __**nosotros **__sentimos algo por Iván._

-Aquí no hay un "nosotros"-contestó Alfred en voz alta, aunque de hecho no era necesario. Esa intrusa estaba simplemente dentro de su cabeza y nada más. O de eso se trataba de convencer, pues al volver a mirarse en el espejo, como aquella vez antes de la fiesta de Francia, volvió a ver a su reflejo como un ser independiente que le sonreía con sorna. La estadounidense reprimió un ligero chillido de terror, y cuando habló la voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa- S-solo estoy yo, A-Alfred F. Jones, los E-Estados Unidos d-de América. Y-y te ordeno que me digas q-quién demonios eres tú.

Su reflejo sonrió otra vez, provocando de nuevo un escalofrío en su columna.

_No.__** Yo**__ soy los Estados Unidos de América. Y Alfred F. Jones ya no existe._

-¡Si existe!- la nación americana se levantó de golpe de la cama y avanzó hasta el espejo para encarar furiosamente a su imagen- ¡Soy yo, _THE HERO_, y nadie nunca me va a hacer desaparecer!

Una ligera risa resonó procedente de la otra América, antes de que se borrara todo rastro de ella en su rostro para dar paso a una sonrisa melancólica.

_¿Eso crees?_

Alfred miró a su reflejo, extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud. La imagen se sentó en el suelo en su lado del espejo, invitando a Alfred a hacer lo mismo. Esta accedió, aún temiendo que la otra América saltara sobre él y lo encerrara en el espejo –había visto muchas películas sobre ello.

_Alfred F. Jones… déjame que te cuente un par de cosas._

_**. . .**_

Inglaterra, como todo caballero, llamó al timbre una sola vez y esperó pacientemente a que la nación americana le abriese la puerta. Sin embargo, después de casi quince minutos esperando sin recibir ni una mínima señal de vida procedente del interior de la casa, descubrió que su paciencia también tenía un límite y comenzó a llamar de forma insistente.  
Tras otros cuantos minutos insistiendo, Arthur escuchó movimiento tras la puerta y paró, justo cuando Alfred abría con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Ah…eres tú.

Inglaterra se quedó helado ante la contestación de Alfred, que simplemente dejó la puerta abierta para que el otro entrara, mientras él echaba a andar hacia el interior de la casa sin preocuparse de si Arthur finalmente entraba o no.

-¿Cómo que "Ah, eres tú"?-repuso molesto Arthur, mientras entraba a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí -¡Llevo más de veinte minutos llamando a la puerta, _bad-mannered!_ ¿Acaso no pensabas abrirme hasta que la echara abajo?

-¿No deberías estar en la reunión?- América no se giró cuando su ex–tutor entró tras de ella a la cocina hablándole en un tono de voz claramente enfadado, sino que comenzó a mover las cosas de sitio al azar, con aire ausente.

-Debería, pero he venido a…a verte.-dijo Arthur, sonrojándose un poco por la confesión- Francia me ha llamado y me ha dicho que no ibas a asistir.

-Oh.-dijo simplemente, y continuó moviéndolo todo de lugar. Arthur sabía que esa era una costumbre que tenía el menor; siempre lo desordenaba todo al azar y lo reordenaba de manera diferente cuando estaba nervioso o enfadado.

- Alfred, para y dime qué te pasa.-le demandó Arthur, tras observar a la nación americana en silencio durante unos instantes.

La chica dejó en ese momento de vaciar uno de los muebles de la cocina –lleno de cacharros para cocinar- y dejó la sartén que llevaba en la mano derecha a un lado antes de volverse despacio hacia el mayor, sin mirarle. Dudó un poco antes de clavar su mirada en el rostro del rubio con una mezcla de enfado y miedo.

-Voy a desaparecer, ¿verdad?

No le tembló la voz ni un ápice al decir esas palabras. Arthur solo la observó en silencio, preguntándose internamente cómo sabía ella eso.

-Voy a desaparecer-continuó Alfred- si no encontramos una manera de que vuelva a ser yo mismo pronto. No ha sido imaginación mía, ¿no?, esa sensación de estar perdiendo poco a poco mi personalidad. De estar dejando de ser yo…

-Alfred…

-…y tú lo sabías. _Don't you?_- Alfred lo estaba acusando con la mirada, pero Arthur no se sentía culpable. Se lo había ocultado por su bien.

-_Yes._ Lo sabía.-asintió el mayor.

-¿Porqué…?

-¿Porqué no te dije nada?-le atajó Arthur- ¿Es eso lo que vas a preguntarme?-el rubio suspiró- No te lo dije porque ni siquiera he considerado esa posibilidad. Estoy muy cerca de encontrar una solución…

-¿Así que no pensabas decírmelo? –Alfred comenzaba a enfadarse con el inglés.- ¡Yo debería haberlo sabido! ¡YO soy quién va a desaparecer!

-Tú no vas a desaparecer.-sentenció Arthur, intentando ser el que mantuviera la calma. Era lógico, se dijo, que Alfred estuviera alterado y asustado al enterarse de esa posibilidad.-Si te lo hubiera dicho, todo este tiempo habrías estado obsesionándote con ello, asustada como estás ahora. Lo he hecho por…

-No te atrevas a decir que lo has hecho por mi bien.-le interrumpió Alfred en un tono bajo, casi hablando entre dientes. Esas palabras, esas putas y malditas palabras que tanto daño le habían hecho en el pasado, cuando Arthur le hería _por su bien_.- No. Te. Atrevas.

-…I'm sorry.-esta vez fue a Inglaterra a quién le tocó bajar la cabeza. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera nada iba bien últimamente. Y se le empezaban a acabar las ideas.-No solo he venido a ver cómo estabas… también he venido con la intención de contártelo todo.

-Qué casualidad…

-Hablo enserio.-Arthur frunció el ceño ante la incredulidad de su ex-colonia–Intenté decírtelo en la fiesta de Francia, pero…

-Tú en la fiesta de Francia no intentabas decirme ni "_Hello_".

-…pero cuando volví con las bebidas te habías ido con Rusia. ¿Quieres no interrumpirme?- la nación inglesa comenzaba a crisparse- ¿Quieres saberlo o no?

A regañadientes –y porque quería desvelar ya parte del misterio- Alfred asintió. Sin perder más tiempo, Arthur empezó a contarle desde cuando, estando con América aquél viernes en su casa, lo habían llamado de _Buckingham Palace _para un asunto urgente; alguien había conseguido burlar la seguridad y entrar en la residencia real. Cómo le había parecido raro que no robaran nada y había temido que no hubieran entrado a robar precisamente joyas reales, había entrado en su biblioteca "privada" –secreta- y la había encontrado toda revuelta. Cómo había llamado a Francia –porque sabía que podía confiar en esa rana a pesar de todo- y los dos se habían pasado todo el maldito fin de semana ordenando libros y libros para darse cuenta de que efectivamente faltaba uno. Como el _wine bastard _le había insistido en llevarle una muestra de ADN de la americana para así salir de dudas en cuanto a la posibilidad de que la transformación se hubiese llevado a cabo mediante magia. Cómo al final los análisis biológicos habían dado negativo, confirmando sus sospechas.  
Y cómo en la fiesta del francés, le había agradecido a este su ayuda con un abrazo.

Este último dato no era realmente necesario; sin embargo, sintió cierta satisfacción al ver el cambio en la expresión malhumorada de Alfred cuando lo dijo.

-Sé cuál es el hechizo que te transformó.-dijo Arthur después de un pequeño silencio- Pero sin el libro en cuestión no puedo hacer nada. Y no sabemos quién fue el -o "la"- que lo robó. -hizo una pausa- Seguimos investigando de todas formas…

Alfred guardó silencio. Después de escuchar toda la historia, se sentía algo culpable de haber pensado mal de Arthur, creyendo que se dedicaba a revolcarse con el francés en vez de ayudarle. De acuerdo, se sentía _muy_ culpable.

-A-Arthur, _I-I'm_… _I'm sorry_…-se obligó a decir, mirando a otro lado de la habitación.

El inglés rió con suavidad, restándole importancia.

-Es típico de ti el actuar de forma tan precipitada.-dijo- La verdad es que ya me esperaba algo así.

Alfred infló ligeramente las mejillas, haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Oye, cuidado con lo que dices…-protestó, pero luego sonrió, y Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, se formó un incomodo silencio entre los dos. Ya le había dicho lo que había venido a decir. ¿Ahora qué? No era el momento idóneo para tratar cierto otro tema que tenía pendiente. ¿O si…?

-Eh…_Do you want some tea?_

-Ah…_yes, thank you_.

Tal vez sí que lo dejaría para más tarde.

* * *

La maldita reunión por fin había acabado. Lovino se levantó de su silla con aire derrotado, daba la impresión de que había corrido una jodida maratón en vez de haber estado sentado en una silla todo el rato. Se había aburrido, se había desesperado, se había deprimido y finalmente había aceptado que España no iba a cercarse a preguntarle si estaba bien.

Las naciones iban abandonando la sala en pequeños grupos, mientras que él esperaba apartado de los demás a que su hermano terminase de hablar con el macho patatas para volver juntos a Italia. Usualmente habría sido abordado inmediatamente por el español, el cual le habría propuesto ir a comer juntos, o a cenar juntos, o a pasar toda la maldita tarde tirados sin hacer nada cerca del huerto de tomates que tenía junto a su casa. Pero esta vez tenía la pequeña impresión de que no sería así.  
Y al final resultó que no se equivocaba.

España se levantó con Francia y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor de los italianos, que lo veía alejarse con una mezcla de culpa y resentimiento. Pero justo cuando ya estaban alcanzando la puerta, el español se dio la vuelta y le miró. Los ojos verdes de Antonio se clavaron en los suyos y por un momento le sonrió un poco, como esperanzado. Lovino no sabía cómo reaccionar, había estado esperando todo el día que esos ojos le miraran, que esa boca le sonriera, y ahora que el momento había llegado no sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso era tan difícil devolverle la sonrisa, olvidando lo ocurrido ese día? …para él si que lo era.  
Y al final le ganó el orgullo, y Lovino volteó la cabeza hacia un lado visiblemente molesto, perdiendo el contacto visual con Antonio.

Para cuando el italiano mayor recapacitó y volvió a mirar rápidamente hacia la puerta, el español ya no estaba. Casi nadie sabía que Antonio ya no aparecería en la próxima reunión, ni en la siguiente. Y Lovino se pasaría todo el día preguntándose por qué esa mirada y esa sonrisa del español le habían sonado tanto a despedida.

* * *

El pequeño salón estaba en penumbra, solo alumbrado por lámparas orientales colocadas aquí y allá, alumbrando apenas a dos personas que ocupaban dos pequeños sillones casi en medio de la sala. El de nacionalidad rusa miraba pensativo un libro que sostenía entre las manos, mientras que su acompañante, un joven de nacionalidad china, le miraba dudoso.

-Iván, aru.-lo llamó, haciendo que el rubio levantara la vista hacia él por fin- ¿Has decidido ya…?- Yao dejó la frase inconclusa. Sabía de sobra que el otro le entendería sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones.

-_Da.-_contestó simplemente el otro. Se levantó del sofá con un movimiento lento, sin prisas, y se acomodó la bufanda, sin molestarse en adornar su rostro con ningún tipo de sonrisa.- Vamos. Tenemos que coger un vuelo a los Estados Unidos.

* * *

Ya~ duh me dio cosa escribir la parte de Lovino…bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Déjenme un review…por favor ;_;


	12. Chapter 12

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Hello, hello~ **aquí traigo el penúltimo capítulo… creo que mi subconsciente no me da inspiración porque no quiero acabar esto xD Como sea, perdonen la espera, es que se me juntaron las vacaciones, las fiestas, mi cumpleaños *o*. el inicio de mi primer año en la universidad... (ya soy universitaria, hurra! *agita banderitas* (?)) pero ya traigo un capítulo nuevo~ y el siguiente tardará menos…creo xD ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador, aunque Im Yong Soo diga que se originó en Corea, daze~ e Iván que Himaruya es uno con Rusia -w-"

**Advertencias:** Rusia x Fem!USA x UK + otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canadá)

**Rated:** T.

**Notas: **Me ha costado mucho, **MUCHO** la parte de Canadá y Francia, porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir/leer de esa pareja… uf, no saben la de quebraderos de cabeza que me han dado… básicamente la culpa de mi tardanza es de ellos dos.

Otra cosita...capítulo malditamente corto para mi gusto... pero no queda mucho más que decir, la cosa se termina ya.. :)

* * *

**~Capítulo 12~**

Un pesado silencio se instauró entre los presentes, roto solo por el ligero repiqueteo de la cucharilla contra la porcelana de la taza de té que Arthur bebía tranquilamente. América se removía con nerviosismo, extrañamente seria, mientras miraba fijamente a las dos naciones sentadas frente a ella. La taza de té hizo un pequeño ruido al ser dejada sobre la mesa, al tiempo que el inglés miraba por fin a los recién llegados.

-¿Podéis repetirme porqué habéis venido, por favor?-preguntó educadamente, cruzando las manos sobre las piernas. Su expresión se mantenía neutra, como si estuviera tratando asuntos políticos. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Um…creía que lo había dejado lo bastante claro, ¿me he equivocado?- el tono infantil se notaba molesto. No quería estar allí, para él era más fácil -y propicio- dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Y encima el bastardo inglés le trataba de esa manera. Que se muriera.

-Sabemos cómo revertir la maldición, aru.- repitió la otra nación, consciente de que su acompañante ruso no iba a decir una palabra. Yao temía el momento en el que tuviera que contar que fue él quien la llevó a cabo.

-Entonces sí que es una maldición. –Arthur ladeó la cabeza, mirando al chino con ojos entrecerrados- ¿Dónde está mi libro?

-Iván…-el moreno miró a Rusia, el cual extrajo el pequeño libro del interior de su abrigo y lo mostró al inglés.- Lo hemos recuperado.

-Oh.- la mirada de Arthur en ese momento asustó a dos de las tres naciones restantes. La otra se la devolvió de la misma manera- ¿Y por qué se supone que no he de pensar que habéis sido vosotros los culpables?

Iván abría la boca para responderle con un comentario mordaz en un tono fríamente alegre cuando Yao le interrumpió.

-Puedes pensarlo aru, pero no de Iván.-el chino respiró hondo antes de seguir. – Fuimos Bielorrusia y yo, aru. –al momento sintió las miradas de todos sobre sí, esperando a que continuara.- Ella quería encontrar una manera de volver débil a América por algún motivo, aru, pero… ella no sabía usar magia y por ello acudió a mí. Me obligó, aru. –Los ojos de Yao se oscurecieron al tiempo que los dejaba fijos en la mesa. No era del todo así, y le hacía sentirse aún más culpable. _"¿Acaso no quieres hacer feliz a Vanya tú también…?"_- Pero el hechizo salió mal, aru. Recité una línea errónea a propósito aru, aunque no sabía qué podría pasar. L-lo siento, aru.

-Así que de alguna manera sí que tenias algo que ver en el asunto, Rusia.- Inglaterra alzó una ceja, con molestia.- No sé por qué no me sorprende.

-E intentas echarme la culpa a pesar de que el libro es tuyo, ¿da?-Rusia sonrió de forma heladora- Tampoco me sorprende.

-_Stop it, you two_! –América sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. Las manos le temblaban un poco por culpa de los nervios cuando se dirigió a Yao.- Entonces es reversible, ¿no?

-Eso creemos, aru.-asintió el chino.

-¿A que esperamos entonces?- intervino el inglés de nuevo. Estaba impaciente por que Alfred volviera a ser _su_ Alfred y acabar con todo aquello.

-A que Alfred decida si quiere o no.-contestó Iván. Se volvió a hablar directamente con la nación americana, que permanecía abrazándose a sí misma. Era extraño ver al héroe americano –aunque de hecho fuera una heroína- encogido en ese gesto de fragilidad. Sintió una punzada en el pecho… _¿por qué?-_ Si eliges volver a ser el -_yanqui capitalista_- que eras antes, todo lo relacionado con quien eres ahora desaparecerá. Sentimientos… no sé si recuerdos.

- Pero eso no es _suyo_.-Arthur se cruzo de brazos.- Es el hechizo el que ha hecho que los tenga.

-No por eso dejan de ser _reales-_ el tono que usó Iván fue inesperadamente duro.

-Es magia. Una ilusión.- repuso el inglés. –**No** es real.

-Ya basta, aru.-intervino el moreno, a sabiendas de que no era bueno dejarles discutir mucho más- Es cosa de América, aru.

-Tienes razón, es…cosa mía. -Alfred agachó la cabeza, mirándose los pies. Los demás la miraron, esperando la decisión. Iba a terminar, fuera como fuera, pero iba a terminar. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de imágenes y pensamientos en ese momento, suyos y de su otro yo, que también era él. Era un maldito lio.- Yo… yo quiero…

_Iván agarrando su mano y escapando hacia la azotea, lejos de todos los demás._

-…_I mean, I think that I_…

_Arthur abrazándola en una habitación oscura, mientras afuera los truenos hacían parecer que el cielo iba a caerse a pedazos._

- Y-yo… no quiero…

_La sensación al ser aceptado por primera vez en una junta mundial, los celos de saber que no era por ser __**él**__, sino por ser __**ella**__._

_-_Yo… no quiero desaparecer.

América levantó la cabeza de golpe, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás se volvían a mirar en todas direcciones. Esas palabras no habían salido de la boca de Alfred; habían venido de su habitación.

* * *

Francia llevaba más de tres horas buscando. Era difícil ver a Canadá en una situación normal, pero para él no encontrarlo en menos de diez minutos era extraño, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas; le estaba rehuyendo. Pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, aunque se tuviera que recorrer el hotel en el que se alojaban de arriba a abajo unas cuantas veces.

En ese momento andaba por el pasillo de la segunda planta, mirando en cada rincón, esperando; en esa planta, en la habitación 202 concretamente, era donde se alojaba su pequeño canadiense, por lo que en algún momento tenía que pasar por ahí. Y no; eso no se consideraba acoso en absoluto. Simplemente tenía que hablar con Mathew... "_Eso es lo que le dices a todos, ¿no?"_ No era así… era lógico que Canadá pensara así de él dada su reputación, pero no era así. Esta vez estaba enamorado, enamorado de verdad. No sería capaz de usar a su pequeño Mathew de esa forma. "_Ya s-sabía que solo me veías como a ese e-estúpido canadiense qu-que siempre estaba detrás de ti, c-con el que divertirte d-de vez en cuando." _Esas palabras… y esa sonrisa cínica… ¿de verdad le había hecho tanto daño?  
Francia era el país del amor, pero había resultado ser bastante torpe a la hora de amar de verdad.

Le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos por Canadá. Primero se había asustado y había intentado alejarse de su pequeño canadiense, sintiendo ese amor como una debilidad, algo que entorpecería su vida normal. Pero no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, empezaba a ver a Mathew en cada rostro que intentaba conquistar y eso le hacía retroceder. Había pasado casi un mes sin repartir _amour_… ¡un mes! Estaba desesperado.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, pero aun un mar de dudas llenaba su mente cada vez que se acercaba a Canadá, cada vez que le hacía una caricia o le daba un abrazo. No sabía cómo quererlo. No sabía cómo debía tratarlo, a él, una persona tan amable, frágil y pura. Todo lo que Matt poseía, era lo que él había perdido con el tiempo. No quería corromperlo simplemente yendo y tomando de él lo que quería, sin más miramientos, como hacía con el resto. Así que se contenía, aunque quería _quererle_ cada vez más, acercándose y alejándose otra vez. Manteniendo las distancias.

Había sido un buen método para Francia, pero no había pensado en las consecuencias y eso le había levado a la situación en la que se encontraba, buscando a Canadá por cada rincón, detrás de cada puerta y cada maceta que adornaba el pasillo…

…un momento, ¿eso qué había detrás de aquella planta era un oso polar?

**. . .**

Canadá se encogió más detrás de la maceta tras la cual se escondía al notar la mirada del francés dirigirse hacia donde él estaba, a punto de descubrirlo. Mathew no lo entendía, ¿por qué lo buscaba tanto después de lo que le había dicho? Era cierto que estaba borracho, pero todo aquello no lo dijo por error; era exactamente lo que sentía, lo que le dolía del trato que le daba el francés, lo que nunca se había atrevido a decir.

Había estado escondiendo esos sentimientos todo el tiempo, como todos los demás, hasta que al final había explotado y habían salido de la peor manera posible. Abrazó instintivamente a Kumanjiro, el cual no protestó al notar el estado anímico de su amo.

-Así que aquí estaban, mon petit…

Canadá levantó la cabeza sobresaltado al oír la voz de Francis tan cerca. El francés se había agachado a su lado, dejándolo entre la pared y la planta, sin posibilidad de escapar. Francia de algún modo notó el rumbo de sus pensamientos y suspiró.

- ¿Porqué huyes de mi?- Canadá miró al suelo como respuesta. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos que fue roto por otro sonoro suspiro del francés.- Mira, Mathew…

-N-no… -el canadiense se llevó una mano a la boca; había interrumpido a Francis sin saber que decir después.- N-no se p-porqué me persigues t-tanto…

-Si no huyeras no tendría que perseguirte- el francés lo miró con ojos suplicantes- Mathew, escúchame por favor…-el otro negó varias veces con la cabeza, si mirarle. No quería escuchar excusas del francés porque sabía que las creería todas; y hacía unos días había tomado la débil determinación de no volver a hacerlo- Voy a decirlo de todas maneras… no me importa las veces que tenga que repetirlo hasta que me escuches, _mon petit_… -pero Francia también estaba determinado. Podía verse en su mirada.- Lo que te dije en la fiesta no era mentira… ni palabrería barata… _Je t'aime,_ Mathew.

Canadá tenía ganas de taparse los oídos con las manos para no escuchar nada, sentía que las palabras del francés estaban creando una pequeña esperanza dentro de él, enraizándose a las ganas de creer que su deseo acabaría haciéndose realidad, y él no quería pasar por eso. Su frágil corazón, ya maltratado tras cada rechazo, cada reemplazo, cada "¿Quién eres?", no podría aguantar algo así.

-Matt, _por favor_…-Francis avanzó la distancia que le separaba del canadiense y tomó su cara entre las manos, levantándole la mirada. Sonaba angustiado, igual que su mirada. Kumanjiro soltó un gruñido bajo, a modo de advertencia, al notar a su amo temblar. El osezno no entendía bien lo que pasaba, solo que no le gustaba la presencia del francés, y que no dudaría en morderle como no se retirara.-Por favor, créeme.

-N-no…no puedo…- murmuró el menor, parpadeando varias veces para contener las ganas de llorar. Era muy infantil por su parte, pero no se sentía de otra manera.

La determinación del francés flaqueó un poco, mientras sus manos soltaban la cara de Canadá, momentáneamente sin palabras. Parecía estar pensando en algo difícil, por el modo en el cual su ceño se iba frunciendo progresivamente, mientras los ojos de Mathew solamente buscaban una salida de aquél pasillo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de deslizar un pie hacia su derecha, Francia puso las manos en sus hombros mientras lo miraba con una nueva determinación, aun más fuerte que la anterior, que le asustó.

-Me vas a creer, _mon cherie_. –lo dijo con una afirmación más que como una petición.- No me importa si tengo que esperar un poco más… pero te voy a demostrar que lo que digo es tan cierto como que soy el país del amor.

Y con la misma determinación soltó al canadiense y dio media vuelta, empezando a alejarse por el pasillo con paso decidido, en lo que se podría ver como una perfecta salida dramática francesa.

Mathew se quedó dónde estaba, confundido, durante unos minutos, mirando fijamente el lugar dónde hasta hacía poco había estado el francés. Suspirando, salió de su trance, dando un suave apretón a su osezno polar mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección a su habitación.

-¿Sabes Kumanjiro?-murmuró a su mascota, que levantó la cabeza con curiosidad- …me gustaría ver cómo lo intenta.

_Me gustaría de verdad._

* * *

Alfred deslizó la mano por la superficie del espejo se su habitación, palpando con los dedos su frio tacto. Al otro lado, su otra mitad le imitó, no en un gesto coordinado como solo un reflejo puede lograr, si no como el de una persona que sigue tus movimientos, con una diferencia de pocos segundos entre ambos.

La magia podía ser muy cruel, pensó la nación americana; no había creado una copia, ni algo artificial y desechable, si no una nueva vida a partir de la suya, con sus propios anhelos y pensamientos, con su propia forma de sentir. Y ahora uno de los dos tenía que desaparecer.

Lo más cercano que tenían las naciones a eso llamado "muerte".

-Así que…¿existe, aru?- se oyó quedamente la voz de China a sus espaldas. Alfred asintió, despacio. El asiático se cubrió la boca con una mano, al comprender lo que significaba.

Arthur se mordió la lengua par no opinar esta vez; seguía en su firme creencia de que se trataba de algo creado mediante magia, algo que no era real. Si creyera lo contrario, significaría considerar la posibilidad de que su Alfred desapareciera. Sacudió la cabeza; no, esa no era una opción a considerar siquiera.

Rusia miraba la escena un poco apartado del resto, cuidadosamente escondiendo sus emociones tras la más cara de siempre. No sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía cómo **se sentía. **Su mente era un caos.

-Esto no cambia nada…-dijo al fin Inglaterra, intentando no sonar demasiado tajante al respecto- La situación es la misma y…alguno de los dos tiene que irse.

-¡No es tan sencillo como para decidirlo inmediatamente, Arthur!- la nación americana se volvió hacia el inglés con ferocidad. Estaba nervioso, enfadado, asustado, triste… no podía con tantas emociones a la vez.

-No decía que decidieras ahora, _git_…-dijo el inglés en voz un poco más baja, desviando la vista hacia algún punto del la pared de la izquierda.-Te dejaremos aquí para que lo decidas…cuando sepas que hacer, solo dínoslo.

-Estaremos fuera de la habitación, aru.-concedió Yao, volviéndose hacia el ruso, que no abría la boca para decir ni una palabra.-Iván, aru… vamos.

Rusia siguió al asiático hasta el exterior de la habitación, no sin antes volverse una última vez hacia América, ambos América.

-Ha sido divertido, _¿da?_-sonrió infantilmente, pero esta vez Alfred no se creyó su expresión. Evitaba mirarla directamente a la cara. Algo se encogió en su interior, y su reflejo apretó los puños mientras miraba al suelo, aguantando las lágrimas.- Tómatelo con calma, pequeña capitalista.

_That was an "I'll miss you". And an "I don't' care what way you choose at the end, I'll be okay". _

-…_I know_.- Alfred contestó en un susurro a esa ya familiar voz en su cabeza, que parecía a punto de desmoronarse.

-Al…-la voz de Arthur lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo girarse hacia el mayor.- No puedo decirte que todo estará bien elijas lo que elijas, porque no es así…- el británico agachó la cabeza- Yo… de verdad quiero que seas tú mismo otra vez. Y no voy a pretender ser una persona buena y considerada, porque por muy egoísta que sea mi deseo, eso es lo que quiero. –Levantó la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado- Quiero a Alfred. A _mi _Alfred. –se dio la vuelta para marcharse.- Solo quería que lo supieras.

La puerta se cerró tras Arthur, y la habitación quedó en un momentáneo y pesado silencio.

-…Eso ha sido un "_I love you_".

…

_I know…_

* * *

Fin~ el próximo será el último capítulo… el de la decisión de América chan chan! Intentaré subirlo al mismo tiempo que el Epílogo, supongo que tardaré menos, porque no hay intervenciones de otras parejas….

**¡Déjenme un review para saber si alguien sigue ahí! ;_;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Hello! ;A; ya se acaba!** No me lo puedo creer! mi bebé! T^T Bueno, como sea, este es el último capítulo.. ya me dejaré las despedidas para el Epílogo ;_;

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, pero algun día dominaré el mundo e_e (?)

**Advertencias:** Rusia x Fem!USA x UK + otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canadá)

**Rated:** T.

**Notas: No se xD **Muchos fragmentos en inglés, creo... :\ espero que se entienda, si mejor pongo los diccionarios otra vez solamente diganmelo por review... Capítulo tristecillo... en fin.. Que aproveche (?)

**~Capítulo 13~**

Iván había buscado el lugar más alejado de la casa para esperar. No quería estar cerca de Yao, ni mucho menos de aquél inglés del demonio que estaba tentándole demasiado a sacar su tubería y romperle un hueso, o dos… o quince…Como fuera, al final se había decidido por el extremo derecho del enorme balcón que rodeaba una mitad de la fachada de la casa estadounidense. Se había encaramado al alfeizar de una ventana, dejando que sus pies se balancearan a unos centímetros del suelo, y se había dedicado a contemplar las idas y venidas del tráfico en Washington.

Mientras tanto, pensaba. Al final había logrado ubicar el momento exacto en el que su subconsciente se había dado cuenta de que sus propósitos con la nación americana iban más allá de un simple "hacerse uno con Rusia". Fue justamente cuando rechazó esa posibilidad, al no aprovecharse de su estado de ebriedad en la fiesta de Francia, y mandarla a su habitación cuando la rubia le había pedido un beso. En ese momento no había pensado en que su plan había tenido éxito. Solo creyó que no era lícito el aprovecharse de América mientras estaba borracha.

El ruso quería estrangularse con su propia bufanda, ¿cómo había podido caer tan bajo? ¿Enamorarse de una americana? ¿Enserio? Seguro que en su país había leyes en contra de eso.  
…tampoco debía alarmarse. Ya daba igual. Se había dado cuenta tarde, como con todo, pero es que nunca había sabido lo que es estar "enamorado". No pensaba que una persona como él pudiera ser capaz de albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien. El monstruo del norte, cuyo interior está tan congelado como los campos de Siberia.  
Si alguien se enterara, probablemente se reiría de él en su cara. Era patético.

Sin embargo, se sentía bien… dolía, pero era cálido. Sentir algo más que odio, rencor o esa fría indiferencia por la vida humana, para variar. No quería desprenderse de ese sentimiento, que la soledad volviera y se lo llevara, pero no sabía cómo retenerlo. Se iba escurriendo entre sus dedos, como si fuera agua. Y cuando _su_ América desapareciera, lo haría por completo.  
Tal y como él mismo dijo, había sido divertido. Y lo iba a echar de menos.

-Eh, ruskie…

La nación rusa volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, atendiendo a la llamada, sabiendo que solo podría tratarse de **ella**.

América avanzaba hacia él frotándose nerviosa los antebrazos, mientras sus ojos iban esquivos del hombre a la ventana, de la ventana al paisaje de Washington, de allí a Iván. Él sabía qué significaba que América ya no estuviera en la habitación. Había decidido algo.

-¿_Da_, pequeña capitalista?- sonrió de forma infantil, poniéndose en pié frente a ella. Ignoró las sensaciones que se agolpaban dentro de él. Eran inútiles en ese momento.

-Y-yo…-se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, mirando al suelo.- Ya he tomado…_hemos _tomado… una decisión…

Iván aguardó pacientemente a que la americana continuara hablando, pero las palabras parecían habérsele atragantado. Al final, nunca terminó la frase.  
Las manos de la chica vacilaron un poco antes de aferrarse a los hombros de Rusia, haciéndole ponerse a su altura. Ya había cerrado los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron en un tímido beso.  
El ruso afianzo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica cuando salió del shock inicial. No se esperaba ese rumbo de los acontecimientos, pero esta vez no se echaría hacia atrás. Le devolvió el beso, devorando sus labios como nunca pensó que lo haría, mientras ella enredaba los brazos en el cuello de Iván. El beso se volvió más profundo y demandante por parte de ambos, pero el aire de sus pulmones no era infinito, y se separaron, jadeando levemente en busca de aire. Iván depositó un par de besos más en los labios de la muchacha, y en su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, antes de despegarse de ella totalmente.

-Entonces… es una despedida, ¿_da_?-murmuró en su tono habitual, recuperando un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.

América volvió a bajar la mirada, confirmándolo. Iván lo sabía desde el principio, desde que sus labios se habían rozado, porque ese sentimiento amargo impregnaba el beso. Se estaba despidiendo de él.

-Ha sido divertido…- la americana levantó la vista hacia él, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa. Tan falsa como la de él.

_I'll miss you too…_

-Solo un poco.-sonrió el ruso.

Ese era el final. Ya no quedaba nada por decirse, y no iban a estropearlo con un "te quiero" que no les serviría para nada. Alfred se dio la vuelta.

-Voy a dentro…-señaló con un gesto al interior de la casa- A avisar a los demás.

Rusia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que él iría después. Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido de su vista, Iván se giró de nuevo a contemplar desde lo alto la ciudad. Era una irónica analogía de su vida el estar allí, observando a las personas desde las alturas, completamente solo. Sonrió, librándose de nuevo de los sentimientos que sobraban dentro de él, como tantas veces antes de esa.

El Dios de la soledad le había escogido. Era por eso que siempre lo perdía todo.

* * *

Inglaterra había intentado ocultar su felicidad al recibir la noticia, pero el brillo de sus ojos le había delatado. Alfred estaba feliz de verlo así, pero aun no podía alegrarse totalmente de poder estar con Arthur, su Arthur, como siempre había querido; aún estaba esa parte dentro de él que no podía levantar la cabeza por el peso de la tristeza que llevaba sobre los hombros. Era demasiado lidiar con las emociones de dos personas a la vez, y menos si eran tan distintas. Pero era el último precio que tenía que pagar, y se lo debía.

_Despídete de él por mí…_

Se habían reunido las cuatro naciones en el salón de América, mientras el inglés trazaba con tiza una serie de círculos mágicos en el suelo despejado, ayudado por su recientemente recuperado libro de magia. Alfred llevaba puesta su antigua ropa, unos pantalones que ahora le quedaban demasiado grandes y una camiseta igual de ancha, para cuando se produjera el cambio. Yao ayudaba a Arthur en lo que era necesario, tratando entre los dos que el hechizo saliera lo mejor posible, mientras que Ivan se dedicaba a mirar las paredes con curiosidad infantil, tratando de ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. América -ambas partes- trataba de no mirarle, consolándose al pensar que la situación no duraría mucho tiempo. Los sentimientos se extinguirían, tarde o temprano, a raíz de la desaparición de su versión femenina.

-Esto ya está…- Inglaterra se levantó del suelo, atrayendo la atención de los presentes, y se retiró de los círculos que había estado dibujando.-Al, tienes que ponerte ahí.-señaló al centro del dibujo.

América asintió, en silencio, y caminó hasta el centro del círculo.

_Well, esta es una despedida, ¿no?_

-Eso parece…-contestó en un susurro bajo. La voz de su cabeza hablaba en un tono falsamente alegre, podía reconocerlo porque también era el suyo.-Espero que vayas a un buen lugar…

…_y que haya hamburguesas._

-Sí, eso también.-ambas voces rieron un poquito.

Inglaterra y Yao empezaron a recitar unos versos en una lengua extraña. Un viento claramente no-natural surgió desde el suelo, elevándose y envolviendo a la nación americana.

_Goodbye Alfred F. Jones._

-…_Goodbye_, América_._

La ráfaga de viento se intensificó, a medida que el conjuro hacía efecto. Alfred apenas notó las transformaciones de su cuerpo, lo más notable era el peso de su interior, que poco a poco iba disminuyendo hasta convertirse en nada. Ya no había rastro de dolor, o culpa. Su otra mitad había desaparecido, y con ella, el sentimiento también.

Cuando el viento se disipó todo quedó en calma, y el silencio calló sobre la habitación, envolviendo a los presentes. Iván miró una sola vez al americano, comprobando que ahí estaba el chico rubio y alto, el cerdo capitalista de siempre. Se preguntó porqué no se había ido ya. Miró a Yao, que le devolvió la mirada, entendiendo.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, aru. –el chino se acercó a Iván, que ya abría la puerta de salida- Disculpad las molestias causadas, aru.

-Nos vemos en la próxima reunión, ¿_da_?-sonrió el ruso a modo de despedida.

La puerta se cerró tras ambas naciones, dejando a los angloparlantes dentro de la casa del ya americano, sin saber muy bien qué decirse.

Yao miró al hombre que caminaba a su lado, y frunció un poco el ceño al ver la sonrisa que llevaba pegada a la cara.

-No sonrías, aru…no estás bien.

El ruso se llevó un dedo a los labios, sin borrar la sonrisa, indicándole que se callara.

-Shh… eso es un secreto.

* * *

Alfred no podía soportar el silencio durante mucho tiempo. Esa era una prueba más de que su antiguo yo había vuelto, justo igual que antes. Miraba a Arthur de reojo, que evitaba mirarle, con la excusa de estar recogiendo un poco el desastre, y notaba como los nervios volvían a él. Recordaba con nitidez todo lo ocurrido con su ex-tutor en esos días, aunque lo viera como si fueran las vivencias de otra persona, contemplando la escena desde fuera. Pero aun así no olvidaba las palabras, cómo se había referido a él como a "_su_ Alfred", y el significado de eso, unido a la calidez que despertaba en su interior. Estaba claro que le tocaba a él hacer algo al respecto, pero no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación…

-_Well_…menuda locura, ¿eh?- bueno, quizás no había sido la mejor manera de comenzar, pero había sido efectiva. Arthur dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para girarse a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Un locura?- su tono era una mezcla de incredulidad y exasperación- Después de convertirte en chica y de todo lo que ha pasado con ese...Rusia... ¿es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¿Que es una locura?

Alfred alzó una ceja ante su reacción, notando el tono de profundo desagrado con el que había pronunciado el nombre del comunista. Ocultó media sonrisa divertida.

-¿Querías que te dijera algo en especial?-se pasó una mano por su ya revuelto pelo rubio, mirándole inocentemente.

-¡Un "gracias, Inglaterra, por ayudarme" y "perdona las molestias que te he causado" no estaría mal!-el inglés se cruzó de brazos de forma molesta.

El menor soltó una risa baja, sacudiendo la cabeza, y avanzó hacia el británico, el cual no se esperaba esa reacción. Se paró frente a él, aprovechando la ligera diferencia de altura entre ambos para mirarlo desde arriba.

-_Thank's you, Iggi._-sonrió a modo de disculpa- _And sorry_. ¿Algo más que quieras oir?

Inglaterra se le quedó mirando, pillado con la guardia baja ante la pregunta del estadounidense.

-S-si, _well_, ¡n-no!, y-yo...¡no lo se!-desvió la mirada hacia un lado, con el ceño fruncido esta vez por la vergüenza al ser descubierto-¿Qué más podría querer que me dijeras, _you git?_

- _Dunno_… -el americano frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la terquedad del mayor, si que le estaba poniendo difícil el confesarse.- ¿Y tú a mi? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-E-eer, n-no. N-no hay nada, –siguió sin mirar al más alto, obstinado.- no se q-que podría querer decirte yo a ti…

-¿Lo maravillosamente heroico que soy?- aventuró el americano, comenzando a enfadarse por las contestaciones de Arthur.

Su ex-tutor se giró a mirarle como un resorte, mirándole con el ceño muy fruncido por la molestia.

-¿Heroico? ¿No puedes tomarte nada enserio, _american idiot!_

-¡No soy un idiota! –Alfred acabó levantando también la voz, expresando su propia frustración al inglés- ¡Es que tú no dejas de evadir el tema!

Ambos países guardaron silencio un momento, mirando cada uno a una parte de la habitación, al darse cuenta de que al intentar evadir la situación otra vez habían estado a punto de terminar en una pelea. ¿Es que nunca iban a aprender?

Alfred rompió el silencio riendo un poco en un tono mucho más bajo al que solía usar, atrayendo la atención del mayor.

-_**God**__, why do you do it so difficult?-_suspiró con una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró al inglés ladeando la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.- _I love you, Arthur. That's all._

El británico abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa. Era obvio que no se esperaba esa confesión tan seria y madura por parte del "americano comehamburguesas" al que tanto quería. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-_I_… um, _I love you too_…- confesó, levantando la vista hacia el otro con repentina timidez, evidente en su ceño fruncido.- Aunque seas un americano idiota, y comas y bebas esas cosas asquerosas, y no sepas estar más de quince segundos con la boca cerrada…

Era obvio que Arthur podría haber seguido con esa lista interminable de defectos del americano, pero no pudo volver a ser capaz de hablar cuando los labios del más alto se encontraron con los suyos en un pequeño beso. Sus labios se movieron juntos por primera vez, saboreándose, sintiendo que siempre debieron pertenecer allí. El británico tomó el control del beso, dispuesto a robar el aliento del estadounidense, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor, incitando a la suya propia a moverse junto a ella, probándose una y otra vez. Cuando se separaron era el más pequeño el que tenía una pequeña sombra de color en su cara.

-…que siempre llegues tarde a todas partes, que no sepas recoger una vez que desordenas, que no limpies nunca nada, que…

-¡Dios, Arthur! –el estadounidense tapó la boca del otro rubio con la mano- En serio, le quitas toda la gracia a eso de callar a alguien con un beso.

El británico rió un poco, y a Alfred se le iluminaron los ojos de forma infantil. Abrazó a su ex-tutor fuertemente, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, dejándose llevar por esa repentina felicidad. Arthur dejó a un lado ese molesto orgullo que siempre le acompañaba y le abrazó también, acariciando el revuelto pelo del menor.

Más de 200 años, pero la espera había merecido la pena. Y no había mejor prueba que tenerlo entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Fin…. y esta vez de verdad. **

Ah GOD fans de Rusia no me matéis, yo también lo amo pero es que esa faceta suya triste y solitaria que te dan ganas de v*…. Vamos, que simplemente me gusta él así… además, aun queda un** Epílogo**, para que sepan por fin que paó con España y que será de Rusia y América, y Arthur claro, a partir de ahora….

**¿REVIEW?**


	14. Epílogo

**Америка Линда, **Little** América**

**Hola a todos~ este es el final definitivo de este fic. **Muchísimas gracias a tods ls lectors que me han seguido hasta ahora, hayan dejado o no review…pero quienes hayan dejado review se llevan una piruleta y el resto no ¬¬ XD Enserio, muchas gracias por animarme a seguir, es el primer fanfic largo que escribo y más aún, que termino… Gracias también a la gente que me ha ayudado a mejorar esto un poquito bastante -w- y sobre todo a mi beta, alias Kao-chan, que no me deja review nunca porque no me quiere ;_; xD Bue, precisamente por eso puedo hacerla sufrir con el fic sin remordimientos.

PD: Puf.. -_- estoy perdiendo facultades con esto del drama...

PD2:Este epílogo tiene final abierto, porque estoy pensando en una continuación… más detalles al final del capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece,

**Advertencias:** Rusia x Fem!USA x UK + otras parejas (España x Romano / Francia x Canadá)

**Rated:** T.

**Notas: **_**1.**__ - Извините (Izvinite) - Lo siento. (Ruso)_

**~Epílogo~**

_Empacó todas sus cosas, tratando de dejar los recuerdos asociados a ellas fuera de la maleta. Echó un último vistazo a su habitación, ahora casi vacía, antes de que sus ojos se toparan con el último objeto que seguía en su lugar. Era una fotografía, en un simple marco marrón, situado en un lugar especial encima de su mesita de noche; sonrió con nostalgia, cogiendo el marco para mirarlo más de cerca. Si él se hubiera enterado de que tenía esa foto, se habría ganado un buen golpe…_

_Sacudió la cabeza, parando de pensar en ello -en __**él**__-. Cerró su maleta y salió de la habitación, dejando la fotografía en el mismo lugar. Al fin y al cabo, formaba parte de un pasado que había decidido olvidar._

* * *

-¡Bien! ¡Iniciemos esta reunión tratando el tema _number ONE_ de la lista mundial! ¡Veamos, para solucionar la crisis pienso que China debería darme todo su dinero! ¡No aceptaré ninguna opinión en contra! ¡Ahahahahaha~!

-Estoy de acuerdo con America-san…

-¡Da tus propias opiniones, Japón!

-Ah…_H-hai!_

-¡No estoy de acuerdo, aru! ¡Además, devuélveme lo que me debes, aru!

-¡Ahahaha~! _Never~!_

- Ohonhonhon~ también podría prestarte dinero yo, _mon petit Amerique_~ y tu hermanito Mathew me lo podría pagar físicamente…

-¡Trato hecho, _France!_

-¡M-me niego!

-¿Quién eres?

-…s-soy Canadá…

-¡Dejaos de estupideces, _bloody hell_! Está claro que no podemos tener una junta pacífica…

-Ah~ es tan divertido cuando todos juegan tan animadamente… Seréis uno conmigo algún día, ¿_da_?

-¡Silencio! ¡Respetad el turno de palabra! ¡Cada intervención no deberá exceder los 8 minutos…!

Parecía que nadie era capaz de hacer oídos sordos al escándalo que se había formado en la sala de reuniones tras la vuelta a la rutina, todo el mundo participaba de una forma u otra en la discusión. Pero Lovino no escuchaba nada de eso, de hecho, no tenía ánimo de escuchar a nadie. Tampoco era como si alguien más quisiera hablarle, de todas maneras. Había pasado una semana desde la última reunión, y en todo ese tiempo no había visto al bastardo español ni una sola vez.

La última imagen que tenía de él era esa extraña despedida de la última vez. Porque ahora lo sabía, era una despedida, si no ¿por qué no aparecía ya? No había contestado a sus llamadas, y eso que se había _dignado_ a llamarlo. Debería estar feliz de que el italiano lo llamara, pero ¡no! Ni siquiera había contestado al teléfono.  
Incluso esa mañana se había rebajado a preguntarle a Bélgica por él, la cual negó saber nada del paradero del español. Vale, eso le había sonado a una mentira descarada. Sabía de sobra que el idiota de España siempre le contaba hasta que pie metía primero en el pantalón del pijama a _todo el mundo_, literalmente. Ya era extraño que nadie supiera nada, pero que Bélgica no lo supiera… eso era imposible.

Aun así, quería salir de dudas preguntándole a la única persona que seguro, y sin probabilidad de equivocación, sabría dónde estaba el bastardo español. No es que tuviera muchas ganas –ningunas, en realidad- de acercarse a menos de un metro del francés, pero era su única opción.  
Así que, cuando la junta finalizó, frunció el ceño con profunda molestia y se acercó con paso receloso hasta Francia. Um, definitivamente cuando encontrara a Antonio le iba a exigir su peso en tomates.

* * *

América sonrió, suspirando con cansancio y felicidad, estirándose cuan largo era al levantarse de la silla. Se sentía genial siendo él mismo otra vez, recuperando su forma de pensar y de actuar, aunque a los demás pareciera no gustarle tanto el cambio. Volvía a ser el héroe de todos, y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Metió una mano en su chaqueta para sacar una de sus preciadas hamburguesas, dispuesto a empezar a devorarla inmediatamente, pero se lo pensó mejor al echar un vistazo a la sala. Mirando el alimento con duda, decidió envolverlo y guardarlo de nuevo, dirigiéndose en su lugar hacia Inglaterra, el cual como después de cada reunión conversaba educadamente con Japón. Se acercó a la nación sin ser notado, envolviendo con cuidado los brazos en torno a su cintura desde atrás.  
El inglés se tensó un momento ante el contacto, antes de notar de qué se trataba y relajarse un poco, frunciendo levemente el ceño por haber sido interrumpido en medio de una conversación. Sonrojado, el japonés murmuró una disculpa en su idioma natal y se retiró.

-Ya has espantado a Japón, _git._ –protestó el inglés, girando la cabeza para mirar al estadounidense, que había apoyado la barbilla en su hombro.- ¿qué quieres?

-Invitarte a comer.- el británico abrió la boca para protestar, pero Alfred lo atajó- Nada de comida rápida, pero tampoco comida inglesa; un restaurante normal. Terreno neutral, _'kay_?

-Um…-el inglés depositó un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios del otro- De acuerdo.

Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, mientras el británico se soltaba de él alegando algo sobre unos documentos y su abrigo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pensó el americano, mientras se paseaba por la sala con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando una cancioncilla alegre. Tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más pasaba en ese momento frente a él, en dirección a la salida, chocando inevitablemente.

- Ah_, I'm sorry_…

-_Извините…_

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, viendo a quién tenían en frente. Era la primera vez que se veían directamente desde aquél día en casa del americano, cuando todo acabó. Alfred no sabía cómo reaccionar, si insultarle como siempre había hecho o irse de allí sin decir nada. Por suerte, el ruso decidió por él.

-Mira por dónde andas, capitalista. –le sonrió fríamente, cómo hacía antes.

-Oh, Rusia. Creía que eras parte del decorado, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es Halloween.- contestó en el mismo tono de falsa jovialidad.

-No está bien confundir fechas, um...¿la grasa te habrá secado el cerebro? Que mal~ -contestó el ruso, con un tono de falsa preocupación.

-Al menos tengo cerebro- el americano sonrió con suficiencia- Tú tienes la cabeza llena de vodka.

-Cerdo capitalista.

-Comunista chiflado.

Era extraño cómo sus discusiones habían perdido la fluidez que tenían antaño. Ahora parecían más forzadas, como si el odio instintivo hubiera desaparecido y ambos tuvieran que esforzarse para recuperarlo y seguir con su normalidad. Se miraron, fulminándose el uno al otro, hasta que uno de los dos cedió.

-No voy a perder más el tiempo contigo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.-El ruso se dio la vuelta, andando hasta la puerta y saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

Sí todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero simplemente no se podía borrar todo lo que había pasado. Y ambos países seguirían preguntándose durante un tiempo el porqué de esa sensación en sus estómagos cada vez que se cruzaban con el otro por los pasillos.

* * *

-No te incumbe dónde esté o deje de estar.

A la respuesta le siguió un tenso silencio. La mayoría de los países habían abandonado ya la sala de juntas cuando el italiano preguntó al francés por Antonio. Sabía que lo más probable era que Francia le contestara con evasivas, pero definitivamente no se esperaba una respuesta tan fría. Lovino definitivamente no sabía qué contestar a eso.

-¿Qu-…?-a la sorpresa inicial le siguió el enfado. Estaba ya harto de que le contestaran con evasivas, de no obtener respuestas por parte de nadie. Quería saber de Antonio, y lo quería ahora.-¡Tú, maldito gabacho, dime dónde está España!

-_Non._ –contestó el galo, simplemente.

-_Cazzo!_-el italiano apretó los puños, temblando de rabia. Tenía unas ganas locas de estamparle el puño en la cara al rubio franchute ese y quitarle la mirada de superioridad de la cara.- ¡Dímelo de una puta vez, Francia!

El francés lo miró entrecerrando los ojos de forma pensativa, antes de sonreír de forma extraña.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres saber dónde está _mon ami Espagne_? –el italiano aguardó a que continuara con los brazos cruzados. El francés sonrió de lado- No te lo voy a decir, no te hagas ilusiones. Solo tienes que saber una cosa, –hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras Lovino fruncía un poco más el ceño- y eso es que se ha ido.

-…¿ido?- el rubio sonrió más ante la pregunta del moreno.

-_Oui._ Antonio ha decidido irse por tiempo indefinido. –el francés se pasó distraídamente una mano por el pelo, acomodándoselo.- Y, básicamente ha sido por tu culpa. –Lovino fue a abrir la boca, pero el francés continuó hablando, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- No le busques más, Romanito. Es muy egoísta por tu parte obligarlo a aguantar tu presencia cuando no quiere hacerlo, _non?_

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo único que contestó a la pregunta. Tenía que ser una broma. España no podía haberse ido, no podía haberse cansado de él hasta el punto de dejarlo todo para no verle más. Pero aun así las palabras de Francis no dejaban de hacer eco en su cabeza, moviendo sus pies. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se descubrió a sí mismo rumbo a casa del español.

* * *

Habían sido alrededor de cinco horas de viaje, y eso que utilizó los medios más rápidos de los que disponía, pero allí estaba finalmente, delante de la gran casa en la que pasó su niñez. La fachada apenas había cambiado, solo un par de manos de pintura y quizá alguna que otra planta modificaban la visión de sus recuerdos.  
Por lo demás, estaba como siempre, pero faltaba algo importante. Era solo una casa, sin nada que le diera vida, sin el idiota español en la puerta, invitándole a pasar, o en el huerto trasero recogiendo tomates. Era solo una casa, no un hogar.

Empezó a temer de veras que el francés tuviera razón y encontrar una casa vacía, con huecos en las paredes en lugar de muebles, en lugar de cuadros y fotos. Si fuera así no lo podría soportar. Respirando hondo, avanzó hasta la puerta y llamó unas cuantas veces. Nadie contestó, pero no fue una sorpresa. Probablemente habría salido a comprar algo, siempre que le visitaba pasaba lo mismo; luego el español volvía y lo encontraba esperando allí, enfurruñado, y para disculparse por hacerle esperar le regalaba un tomate. Esta vez, sin embargo, no podía esperar como si nada. Necesitaba entrar a la casa y cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, de que todo estaba en su sitio y no había desaparecido. Rodeó la casa buscando alguna ventana abierta por la cual colarse. la mayoría estaban cerradas con las cortinas corridas, sin permitirle ver el interior. Al llegar a los grandes ventanales que daban al salón se detuvo. Conocía un truco para abrir esa ventana desde fuera, lo había hecho varias veces cuando de niño escapaba tras hacerle alguna travesura a España.

Le costó más que antes, pero finalmente la cerradura se abrió con un "click", dejándole abrir la ventana de par en par. El aire del exterior hizo ondear las cortinas granate, dejando ver el amplio salón. Lovino pudo sentir como su corazón se encogía paso por paso, como a cámara lenta, mientras sus pies se arrastraban dentro de la habitación; los muebles estaban apilados en un lado, cubiertos por una sábana blanca, para protegerlos del polvo que se acumularía allí tras una larga ausencia. Lovino sintió como el vacío comenzaba a devorarlo desde dentro; era verdad que se había ido.

No se molestó en buscar por la planta inferior, pues no quería torturarse más viendo el aspecto abandonado que tenía todo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, rogando en silencio por que fuera todo una broma, que el idiota estuviese echando la siesta en su habitación por improbable que pudiera ser.  
Abrió la puerta de golpe, mirando desesperado en el interior.

...

Debía haberlo sabido. Tener esperanza no servía para nada, una vez más. La habitación estaba aún más vacía que el resto de la casa. La cama sin sábanas, el armario sin ropa, el escritorio limpio de objetos personales. Sus pasos hicieron eco en las paredes desnudas mientras se adentraba un poco en la habitación, mientras el vacío que había sentido antes se lo tragaba por completo. Estaba solo. La única persona que permanecía a su lado se había ido dejándole solo. No podía más, simplemente no podía más...  
Lovino se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentándose en el borde, notando sus rodillas temblar. Era su culpa, ¿verdad? Tal y como había dicho el francés. De verdad había forzado tanto su límite como para que se fuera. España había estado con él desde siempre, aguantándose su extraño humor con una sonrisa, pero al final había sido demasiado. Así como por muy dura que sea una piedra, se erosiona con el paso continuo del agua a lo largo de los siglos, por muy resistente que fuera Antonio, había terminado por desgastarse. Se había convertido en un borrón más en la lista de personas que habían pasado de largo en la vida de Lovino.

El italiano se encogió sobre sí mismo, agarrándose el pecho con una mano. Dolía. Quizá era porque de verdad pensó que España se quedaría en su vida siempre.

No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde; eso es lo que se dice. Y esa puta frase se estaba burlando de él en sus narices, restregándole el hecho de que una vez más estaba solo. No cómo pensó que se sentía, cuando no tuvo en cuenta que Antonio estaba ahí para él, sino la de verdad. La soledad y él volvían a encontrarse frente a frente, como una vieja conocida, y con ella la incertidumbre; el no saber qué haría al día siguiente, ni al otro, con quién hablaría o quién le miraría cuando nadie más lo hiciera.

Levantó la vista, pensando que nunca antes le había costado tanto hacerlo, y miró la habitación por última vez, tratando de recordar dónde estaba cada cosa antes de que España se marchara. Y encima de la mesita de noche, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era una foto, en un marco marrón. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mientras agarraba la foto y la miraba de cerca; en ella salían Antonio y él, aunque no recordaba cuándo fue tomada, y era normal. Él dormía, probablemente en un sofá, aunque solo se veía su cara y sus hombros. El español salía a su lado, feliz, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
Se imaginó a Antonio tomando la foto a escondidas y guardándola como su pequeño tesoro, colocándola en su mesita de noche. Probablemente para verle antes de dormir, y al despertar. _Probablemente pensaba en él todos los días… _Y la había dejado atrás. Sabía de sobra lo que aquello significaba.

Lovino se levantó de la cama; ya no quedaba nada para él en ese lugar, como tampoco en ningún otro. Cogió la foto, y se la llevó a casa. Era irónico que esta vez sería él quien la mirara todas las noches.

* * *

**Ahora si…FIN.**

Gracias otra vez por haber leído hasta aquí~

Y ahora, como dije al principio del capítulo, os cuento: He dejado el final así porque estaba pensando en hacer una **continuación**, esta vez Espamano, que cuente la historia del regreso de España. Para los que se hayan leído esta historia sabrán sin necesidad de que lo explique que tendrá mucho drama, además de que saldrá Holanda –mucho-, Prusia, Francia y Canadá, además de la pareja –o trio- principal de este Fic.

Opinad, ¿leeríais una continuación o ya es demasiado? La voy a escribir de todas maneras xD la cosa es publicarla o no…

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
